Alien Vs Pony
by MidGerm
Summary: Rated M for Violence And Sex scenes in the future - humans have apeared in Equestria's Orbit but there not interested in The ponies, its whats Deep Below the surface of Equestria, Underneath Canterlot, Somthing horrible has awakened to begin harvesting all Life on the surface, but who is this mysterious stallion with the humans? Want an OC of yours in this story? just ask
1. Intro

**AVP**

_A new species have been found, the ponies of Equestria have been living in relative peace for seven months without anything bad happening….and that's all about to come to a screaming halt. Strange beings Called "Humans" have appeared in there peaceful world, left behind, cut off and without any hope of contacting their friends for help….and that's the good news, deep below the surface of Equestria, deeper then the Forgotten Diamond mines, Creatures have been laying in wait, for the planet to be Flourishing with life to harvest…..again._

* * *

the Human ship "The Star Hammer" is Orbiting Equestria it is slowly approaching the planet, on bored are over 400,000 Humans, 50% being civilian, 30% are Military, and the remaining 20% are Wailand Yutani Scientists, but on bored, unknown by all but the Military Personnel, are two Pony Brothers, the eldest one being a young adult Changling Hybrid (in human terms) and the younger being a very young Unicorn colt, Karl Enters the bridge and gives the captain a Friendly Smile, "so...this is where your kind are from eh, Karl?" the captain says in a slightly mocking tone, Karl frowns and says "Sir, with respect, I don't like to think of this planet as my home, this ship has been my home for as long as i can remember", the captain gives him a friendly slap on the back and laughs "hahah,i know, I'm just messin' with ya!", "of course sir, of course" Karl replies, standing upright, the captain gives him a smug look and says "no need to be so formal Soldier", Karl responds with a grin and says "the suit makes you look fat", the captain looks at his stomach then turns to Karl and says "...too formal" and they both begin laughing "ah, its good to see your humour doesn't die Karl, okay people you can leave for break, I'll take it from here", the captain says as he approaches his chair, the people in the room all salute "Yes Sir!" as everyone leaves, Karl approaches the commander, the commander gives Karl a puzzled look "what are you still doing here, I said everyone could leave", Karl simply stands beside the commanders chair and says "with Respect sir, I would rather stay, the rules clearly state that the bridge must be occupied by at Least two Personnel at any given time, Sir", The captain smiles "of course Karl, of course", as the two look at the planet through the ships main screen, the captain looks at Karl's scar, the scar he remembers Karl getting when he was still a rookie.

"And it's basically my fault he got it" the captain thinks to himself"

-Flashback-

"Captain, We Got incoming!", a marine shouts to his commanding officer, over the sounds of gunfire and orks battle-cry's, the commanding officer fires his pistol at an oncoming ork, as the ork falls to the ground, the Commanding officer approaches Karl and says "listen up Rookie, I need you to infiltrate that ork base over the next hill, think you can pull it off?", the small Changling soldier gives a salute and changes his form to fit that of an Ork, the commanding officer then pats karls now ork shoulders and says "that trick of yours never ceases to amaze me", Karl gives a salute and says "just doing my job sir...i mean, i dunt take orders frum you...Humie", "Hahaha, you gonna surprise em aren't ya sold-" but before the human can finish, he and everyone else are nocked to the ground by an explosion, as Karl gets to his feet he looks up and notices all his human Ally's are dead, he changes back to his Changling form and waits for the oncoming ork assault to take his life, but as the orks close in on his position, he remembers his little brother Ramirez, the Small pony that had been with him for as long as he could remember. "Well, still too late to do anything now".

-End flash back-

"Something wrong, sir?" Karl snaps the captain out of his flash-back, "oh...uh. it's nothing Karl" the human says to his friend "its hard to believe I've known you since you where just a rookie, huh?", "not really sir" Karl Replies "this Galaxy has seen a lot of wars, there have been a lot of lost lives, a lot of promotions...lost family's", the human raises his hand and interrupts "alright yea, lets not go down that road, there are enough fresh wounds going around, we don't need to go opening old ones", the Changling replies with a salute "yes sir", and the Changling and Human commander continue to look at the planet through the ships main screen in silence.

Meanwhile on Equestria's surface, Ponies have gathered around the centre of town, all of them looking up at the sky and at the strange machine floating slowly towards them, all the talk is about the same topic "what is it?, is it dangerous, is it alive?, what does it want?, are there ponies inside?", the mayor walks towards the centre of the town and the crowed all turn their attention to her "please, every pony remain calm, I'm sure the princess' is dealing with the situation, she has assured me its some kind of object and that it isn't dangerous, please return to your normal duties, and do NOT attempt to fly towards the object, the princess has forbidden it", with that they return to their daily routines, twilight rushes back to her library, her friends following her, "Twi, what's all the rush for?" asks a confused Applejack, twilight goes straight for the telescope, and begins looking at the object "the princess said we couldn't fly towards the object, she dint say we couldn't examine it from far away, besides, aren't you curious as to what it could be?" twilight says without even looking up "yea, that sucks, I could get a good look at it and get back without anything even seeing me" says an unhappy Rainbow dash" maybe they just want to be peaceful?" FlutterShy quietly suggests, "I'll bet there Aliens" says spike coming down the stairs, "now spike, why would you think such a thing? It could just be a comet, like the ones Twilight looks at" says rarity, "but look at it, ill bet there are Aliens walking among us as we speak, there just in disguise, like that one weird Unicorn that kept asking me if there where books here on the most dangerous creatures in Equestria", "what?, someone came here and you dint tell me spike?" twilight asks, finally looking up from her telescope, twilight takes a few steps towards spike "why dint you inform me some pony needed a book?" spike takes a few steps back "wow, twilight calm down, I was going to tell you when you got back, but with that thing in the sky, I thought you'd Be Too Busy" spike says in an apologetic tone, twilight places her hoof on spikes shoulder and says in a Calm tone "I'm not mad at you spike, I'd just wish you would tell me things like this, even if you think there not that important", spike smiles at her and says in a relived tone "yea, ok, I will", twilight looks around the library "so…what did he take?, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, and none of the books are missing" she asks the small dragon, "OH, right, I cannot BELIVE I almost forgot about it, he had a weird looking thing with him, I KNOW I heard voices coming from it, they sounded a bit worried then he panicked and left an odd book and another weird thing here, It must have been by accident, cause he was in a hurry to get out…..nearly broke the door off its hinges when he ran out, ill go get em", spike says as he disappears up the stairs. "well, that's a bit odd, considering every-pony is occupied with the thing in the sky, I wouldn't have thought that anyone would be interested in my books, pinkie, do you know any pony who is like that?" twilight asks her pink friend, who seems to be concentrating on something "huh?, oh sorry twilight, I'm just thinking, the pony that spike was talking about doesn't sound like any pony I have met before, I'll have to throw him a PARTY!" Pinkie pie says before running out of the building. Spike returns, and shows twilight the objects in his hands, see? He had this on his ear covering his eyes, and he would read a book then write something in this book here", the device spike gave twilight looked like a pair of sunglasses, except it was a dark shade of blue, and completely see through, the book had a key lock on it, "hmmm this is an odd type of glasses" twilight thinks to herself "and this book looks so like its been buried for years", twilight examines the book closer. The books cover is made of brown leather, and worn torn pages fill the book, twilight tries to open the book, but notices that it has a lock, and is protected by a strong and primitive dark type of magic, "urgh, I cant open the book" twilight complains, her friends all try to open the book, but none of them can, "I guess we'll tell the princess about, spike take a letter please", spike pulls out a quill and paper and copy's what twilight says "dead princess Celestia, I wouldn't bother you what with that strange object in the sky, but a mysterious pony left an odd pair of glass that just look unnatural, but that's not what worries me, he also left a book here, and its protected by a primitive dark kind of magic, I just wanted to let you know. Your faithful student: twilight Sparkle", spike sends the letter away in his puff of green smoke, and so the group wait for a reply.

Meanwhile, Back on-bored the Star Hammer, Karl is Running along a Corridor, shouting "RAMIREZ, RAMIREZ WHERE ARE YOU!" after running into, and knocking over a soldier, Karl stops and says "oh shit, sorry dude, I'm just looking fo-" before Karl can finish his sentence, the human reveals he is cradling a still sleeping Ramirez in his jacket, "oh Bloody Humping Hell, I was worried sick about him thanks for getting him for me, where was he?", the human gets up and hands the sleeping Ramirez to Karl, the human then says "well, I was walking around when I saw him playing in the ventilation shaft, so I stoped and watched over him to make sure he dint hurt himself, and after a while, he started crying in a corner cause he couldn't find his way back to you, so I said hello to him, and he seemed to remember me, so I told him I'd take him back to you. And while I was walking he fell asleep." Karl gently places Ramirez on his back, being careful not to wake him, he turns to the human and says "thanks James" James looks at Karl and says "not a problem Karl, you know he is always welcome to get a ride back to you if he ever gets lost". On the ships bridge, the captain looks at the two talking through the captains personal Screen then zooms in on Karl and Ramirez and smiles, "heh, he's a strong willed little guy" The Captain thinks to himself, he notices a red flashing word saying 'incoming Call', the captain clicks on the holographic flashing message, a screen pops up with a Human engineer, wearing a yellow hard hat and a thin type of leather armour covering his legs torso and forearms. "ah shit, if it's the engineer, ya know something wrong" the captain thinks to himself, the engineer on the screen salutes the captain, the captain dose the same "what is it Engie?" the captain asks in a mixed tone of authority and worry, the engineer looks at the captain with an apologetic look "sorry captain, its probably nothing important, but I can swear I can hear something coming from the ventilation shafts, whatever it is, it sounds fast" the engineer says in a serious tone, "I'll have someone look into it, thank you for the heads up" the captain replies with a salute, "not a problem sir" the engineer says before hanging up.

Back on the planets surface, the group are waiting for a reply, suddenly, a bright white flash blinding light appears, and a Celestia appears from it, "hello every pony", she says in a reassuring tone, but with a frown clearly stuck on her face, "Hello Princess" twilight says in a cheerful tone until she see's her mentor's frown "oh, heres the book" twilight says as she gives the book to the troubled Alicorn. Celestia examines the book, her horn glows as she levitates it *BRRZT* the book falls to the ground as celestias' horn continues to glow "it Is Defiantly dark Magic, it's a very strong type too, I cannot lift it without destroying it and whatever it is hiding, yet it is nearly undetectable until magic comes into contact with it, I'm going to have to take this back to canterlot so me and my sister can study it, it would need enough energy to completely drain a Pony to get this kind of magic", with that, she disappears in a another flash of blinding white light, "well…what now" asks a confused Rarity, "well..I'm going to continue to study that strange thing in the sky", twilight says in a distracted tone, "I'm going to go off and do more training see if I can two more then one sonic rainboom" says a bored rainbow dash, rarity walks out of the building and says "I'm going to go and do more dress, you never can have too many dress'", FlutterShy had already left, due to her rabbit showing up and informing her its lunch time, pinkie pie was still out looking for her future new 'friend', "an' I have to get back to tha' farm and get them apples" applejack says as she leaves, leaving twilight alone to stare at the object in the sky.


	2. Wake Up Call

AVP: The Wake up call

Deep below the planet, something begins moving inside a massive diamond hard substance, slowly beginning to stir and awaken, so are the many hundreds of thousands of smaller diamond Hard substance's, a crack appears on the Mysterious Objects, as the occupants are beginning to awaken from their slumber.

Back on-bored the Star Hammer, Karl hears his Hoof-com beeping, opening it with his magic, he see's a Yellow message 'captain on com' flashing on the small hollow graphic projection "yes Captain?" Karl asks with a clear hint of happiness, "I see your little sibling has found his way back to you" the captain says copying Karl's happiness, looking up at the camera, Karl smiles and waves with his left wing, keeping Ramirez safely on his back with his right wing, "anyway" the captain begins "I want you to make sure Ramirez stay's out of the ventilation vents, one of the engineer's says he heard something coming from inside the vents, Ramirez dint do anything wrong, its just for his own safety", Karl looks back at his sleeping sibling and smiles then looks back to the holographic video feed of the captain and says "heh, I will sir, he wont be too happy though, he loves playing in the vents", the captain gives him a smirk and says "…how about I give you an escort down to the planet?, some of our Ally's on the planet have made contact with us, and they are waiting for orders, so, what do ya say?", a smile grows across Karl's face after hearing him, "he will be VERY Happy to be able to play on a planets surface again, Sir!" Karl says with a laugh, "hahaha, yea, I thought he would be, I'll let em know to give your brother a tour of the city they are from and to be discreet and keep him safe, get to a ship, they'll be waiting at the usual drop point" the captain says, happy that Ramirez will be happy because it makes karl Happy, Karl salutes his captain one final time before closing his Hoof-com, he looks back at his still sleeping sibling"….heh, he sure is gonna love to be on a planets surface again after being cooped up on this ship" he thinks to himself.

Back on the planets surface, a large group of pony's have gathered in a small base just outside pony Ville, hidden by the ever free-forest, they are gathered around a large assembly area, a screen as big as a train is standing at the far end, with the pony's at the other far end, all seated and quite, listening to the Massive Screen, "hello everyone, I'm the captain of the star hammer" the captain appears on screen saluting to the pony's who return by standing up-right, saluting and shouting "Sir!", the captain raises his hand "thank you all for coming, I have two people-er PONIES coming down on a drop-ship, they will be arriving within the hour, they are VERY important to me, the first is Karl, you have all worked for him, with him, and by him, he will be carrying out his usual duties, BUT, he is also bringing along his little brother 'Ramirez', While Karl is performing his Duties, I want the BEST two soldier's we have guarding Ramirez and taking him on a tour of the town, keep it discreet, I don't want anyone…er…any PONY to know, I want him to blend him, just do as he asks, take him for walks, take him for a play, a swim, just make sure he is happy and safe, am I understood?", all the pony's salute "YES, SIR!" they all shout in union, two pony's walk forward from the crowed, one of them a unicorn the other a pegasi, the unicorn has a dark blue mane and a light blue body and horn, the pegisi is a dark shade of grey, his mane red. "Sir, I'm a Class 'A' Unicorn, I'll be willing to take him wherever he wants to go, and I have a house in the town 'ponyville', he can stay there, Sir!" the unicorn says in a without hesitation, the pegasi walks up beside him "Sir!, I'm a class 'A' Pegasi, I own a hidden diamond mine and because of it I am Extremely wealthy by this species regards, I can purchase him whatever he desires, Sir!" the pegasi says just as His Unicorn Partner did, they both salute and wait for the captain to give them orders, the captain salutes them "thank you gentlemen, I trust a great deal to you, Karl is lost without his little brother, and as you know, Karl is The BEST I have, he is an extremely well trained fighter, he can fly but he became a pilot anyway, and a damn fine one at that, and he is the best I have at sneaking into enemy territory un-detected, Do NOT let anything bad happen to Ramirez, am I understood?", the captain says in a serious tone, "WE GET YOU SIR!" they all shout and salute in sync, "good, now I'm needed up here, so good luck to you all, and keep up the good work" the captain says before ending the transmission, just as the pony's leave the building, a drop ship lands with the word 'Imperial Guard' painted clearly on the sides "that must be them" says the unicorn to the pegasi, "indeed, well, let us go greet our new V.I.P" the Pegasi says before Walking over to the Karl. "it's good to see you again sir" the pegasi says to karl, "likewise soldier" karl says to his pegasi friend, then the pegasi notices something "uh….sir?, we were told that you'd be bringn-" but before he can finish his sentence Ramirez comes running out of the drop ship "YAA WEE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ramirez screams happily, Running around Karl and then running about the small base, until he runs into his new unicorn bodyguard "oh, sowy meister", the unicorn simply looks at him "not a problem little one, I assume your Ramirez?" the unicorn says in a friendly tone, being careful not to scare his new objective, Ramirez looks at the unicorn and says in a confused tone "…..uuuuuuhhhh..", "haha, so his an adorable idiot huh?, not a problem" the unicorn laughs to himself, "so you two are the ones who will be keeping my brother safe, huh?" karl says as he and the pegasi walk over to the still confused Ramirez and Unicorn, "yes sir, we will guard him with our lives" the pegasi and unicorn both say in sync, "good to hear, well, I best get back to work, I left something important behind last time I was here, its time I go and get it" Karl says to the two before turning to face his brother "now Ramirez, these two are gonna take you wherever you want to go, and keep you safe, I need to get back to work, so be good okay?" Karl says to his littler brother who responds by wrapping his two front legs around Karl's neck and giving him a big hug "okay, when you be back?" Ramirez asks in a slightly sad tone, "as soon as I can" Karl says "well, I best be off now, gentlemen" Karl salutes both of them, and they salute him "keep him safe and out of trouble" karl says before opening his wings, changing his form and flying away.

But back deep beneath the planet, the Mysterious Objects have been cracked open, and its occupants have escaped into the diamond caves above.

Meanwhile, back at canterlot, Celestia is with Luna and the two are trying to figure out what could be so important in the little book that someone would go to such lengths to keep it safe, "well….we can try to open it with force and salvage whatever is left couldn't we?" Luna suggests, Celestia continues to look at the book with a determine face "no, no, we would loose too much information, whatever is in this book is either valuable information or something that could be used against us, if it is some kind of plan against us, we need to know what so we may counter it" Celestia says, not wanting to take any chances. "Maybe if we are lucky, the pony that left it will come back for it" Luna says trying to lighten her sisters mood "is that a good thing?, this is a strong type of dark magic, _strong _and_ dark _Magic, what if they do not return peacefully, what if they find out we took their book, they'll get angry", Celestia says trying to convince her sister, meanwhile, one of the royal guards pony walking by outside overhears them, and quickly ducks into a deserted section of the castle and pulls out the same pair of sunglasses that the mysterious pony had left at twilight's house, he clicks a small button on the inside of the glasses puts them on, and looks around at the flashing lights an messages, he picks one in particular and clicks 'Call Outpost one', it flashes the word 'contacting' then he hears a quite click as an image of a unicorn appears in top left corner of the glasses "This is outpost one, Go ahead, go ahead Unit #233", the pony looks around his surroundings before starting the conversation "I Think we may have a problem on our hands…er…hooves, I have overheard a conversation between the Princess', they have acquired Karl's Recon Book, his magic is protecting it, but I don't think it will hold up against them forever, what are my orders?" the pony says and then remains silent to allow the unicorn to speak "Unit #233 do you think you can get Karls Recon Book without Being Spotted?" the unicorn asks with a hint of worry in his voice, "….uncertain Sir, shall I attempt to Acquire it regardless?" the pony asks, "this is outpost one…Yes…attempt to Acquire the book, I'll have a Bird on stand-by in case you get found out, Good luck Unit #233, Outpost one, out", the unicorn says in a tone of authority, the pony places a look of determination on his face "roger that sir, I'm on it, Unit #233 Out *Bzzt*" ending the transmission, the pony conceals his HUD Glasses back under his armour, as the pony heads back towards the room the princess where in, a pegasi Guard overhearing the conversation Quickly fly's back to the Princes', after only a few minutes of flying, He arrives and bursts open the doors, Startling the princess', "Your Majesty's" He Bows, "I believe we a problem, there is a spy among our ranks, he is on his way back here", Celestia looks at the pony with shock "Are you CERTAIN he's a spy?" Celestia asks in a Serious tone, "yes your majesty" he gets back on his feet "I heard his conversation, I believe he knows the one who owns that book, and he even has the same pair of strange glasses that you have there" he says as he points to the glasses Celestia acquired from twilight, "Very well then, We shall have to surprise our guest, I have some questions for him" Celestia says as she places the book on the middles of the table "shall I get more guards your majesty?" the guard pegasi asks, "no, we will deal with him, isent that right sister?" Celestia says as she faces her sister "indeed" Luna says, Celestia walks over to the Guard pegasi and says "now listen to me, I want you to do exactly as I say".

As Unit #233 arrives at the room, he walks over to a guard and says "its quite in there, what are the princes' doing?" the guard looks at him with an emotionless face and says "they said they Shouldn't stress themselves with the book or the device, they have gone to bed, and ordered me and the first guard pony who walks by to guard it, so congratulations you just signed up" he says as he continues to look forward. "wow, this is going to be really easy" unit #233 thinks to himself, as the two stand there quietly for a few moments, the Guard pegasi looks over at Unit #233 "well…here goes, hope he buys it" he thinks to himself, "hey, I'm gonna go get us some drinks, don't go anywhere", unit #233 looks at him and tries to suppress a smile, "uh…thanks man" Unit #233 says, "this is gonna be a piece of cake" he thinks to himself, as the pegasi Walks around the corner and out of view, he looks around to make sure he is alone, he is, so he quietly opens the door, closes it, and slowly walks towards the Book "he, this is Way too easy" he thinks to himself, as he reaches the book, his grabs and places in his armour, he pulls out his glasses and clicks the little button and puts them on, "Outpost one, this is Unit #233, I have acquired the book….and it looks like Karl left his Visor here, mission complete" he says as he grabs the spare pair of glasses and places them in his armour with the book, with his mission done, he begins walking back towards the door, the dark, Un-light room, making so he could only see the light coming from underneath the door, "I have the objective…I'll get to a clear ground and await Evac" he says aloud and proud, but as he is walking towards the door, his glasses place two squares on the and Bright Red Words say 'warning, radar detecting movement, Organic life detected, the squares turn into arrows, and point at the sides of his glasses, "oh fuck….it WAS way too easy IT'S A GODDAMN TRAP" he thinks to himself, he casually turns around, "Well done, I HAVE been trained to not full for ambush's, but I dint Suspect Pony's of ambushing" he says to the mysterious two life forms in the room with him, suddenly the two squares stop in the middle of his visor, suddenly the all the lights in the room flash on, standing across the room from him, are princess Celestia and Luna are watching him carefully "hello" Celestia says "we have some questions for you…'guard' don't worry I only want answers", he simply looks at her for a moment, standing perfectly still, then, he pulls out a small metal cup like object, Grabs the pin hanging from it with his mouth and says "you got me fair and square…only problem is" he pulls the pin out, holds onto it for a few moments then throws it into the air, suddenly an Extremely Loud Bang and Blinding White light fill the room, as Celestia and Luna fall to the ground and try to Clear their eye's and ears, they barely hear the door get kicked open and the Guard pony running out saying "I don't do Fair!", as he rushes out of the room, he hears guards coming from the right, so he runs left, ducks around the corner, but stops running when he See's Celestia and Luna blocking his path "a clever Trick, but you seem to forget that we have powerful magic" Luna says as she approaches "now come quietly traitor, and I promise you will not be harmed, and don't try that trick of yours again, your little toys have no effect on us" Celestia slowly walks towards him and says "yes, although it was a rather unexpected, my sister is right, your gadgets wont work on us", as he slowly backs up, he looks turns around to begin running again, when he sees the hall filled with guards pony "now come quietly, and answer our questions" Luna says as she approaches him "ya know?" He says "when you said that 'my toys wont work'?" he pulls out another cup shaped metal device "you where wrong…" he quickly pulls the pin out with his mouth, but instead of throwing the device, he holds onto it, suddenly it makes a long loud hiss as Smoke begins to quickly fill the room, as his figure disappears in the smoke, he laughs at them as the guards pony rush at him, followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground and being smacked together "WE GOT HIM" they shout, but as the smoke disappears, they are revealed to be on one of there allies "wait, where did he go?" Luna Shouts, Celestia spreads here wings and blows the smoke away "all of you, seal off the castle, don't let him get away" Celestia says as she walks away. Meanwhile somewhere outside the castle, the drop ship appears in the distance, he nervously looks around to make sure he wasn't followed, he notices he is completely alone as all the guards are still looking for him in the castle, as the drop ship lands, Karl Exits the drop ship and walks towards unit #233, "hey, I thought you'd need help cleaning up MY mess". As Unit #233 enters the ship, Karl notices Luna quickly approaching with several guards "we need to leave, NOW!" Karl shouts to the pilot, "I'm TRYING, something's holding us down!" the pilot shouts back. Karl quickly fly's out of the ship and try's to find whatever is causing the problem "WHAT THE-"Karl spots part of the drop ships landing gear being held down by a Dark Blue light "that BITCH, she's keeping us down" Karl thinks to himself as he glances back at the quickly approaching alicorn and guards "okay….i Can do this….no problem" Karl thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath, Karl's horn begins to glow light green, focusing his horn at the dropships magically affected area, he covers Luna's Magic with his own "…..urghn….c'mon….c'mon, BREAK DAMMIT" Karl says to himself, Suddenly Luna's magic completely disappears, as soon as Karl notices that he releases the ship from his own magic and the ship Quickly slingshots into the sky "HOLY SHIT!" #233 shouts to himself "TAKE US BACK DOWN NOW!" #233 shouts at the pilot "IM TRYING SIR, HE'S NOT LETTING ME!" the pilot shouts as loud as he can, #233 looks back down at Karl and notices he is barely on his feet, Karl looks behind him and see's that Luna is only a few feet away "GAURDS, SEIZE HIM!" she shouts to the guards, then she looks up at the drop ship hovering in the air "NO WAIT, I'LL HANDLE THIS ONE, GO AFTER THAT THING IN THE SKY, DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" she screams as she notices #233, Karl Begins breathing quickly "oh NO YOU DON'T" Karl screams as he uses what remains of his magic to keep all the pegasi frozen in the air, "SIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" #233 shouts to Karl over all the noise "GO!" Karl shouts as loud as his lungs will let him "GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouts, loosing his magical grip on the pegasi, Suddenly Luna tackles him to the ground "RELEASE THEM AT ONCE AND COME QUIETLY!" Luna shouts at the exhausted Karl. Using the last of his magic, Karl pulls all of the pegasi to the ground, knocks Luna off "TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE BROTHER FOR ME!" Karl manages to shout before he passes out and the ship quickly begins to fly away, disappearing into the distance. Luna only just recovering looks around at the Pegasi guards, who are also only just recovering, and then, she walks over to the now Unconscious Karl and says in an angry tone "well…l see that thing has gotten away with the Spy, but at least now YOU will answer some questi-" but she stops in her tracks when she notices something about the mysterious unconscious Pony, he is COMPLETELY Still, she moves closer and places her ear in front of his mouth, nothing "HE'S STOPED BREATHIN, GUARDS, GO GET HELP!" Luna screams to the confused Pegasi guards, who seem to be a bit frighten by Luna's Sudden scream "Y-Yes your majesty" they say before all flying into different areas of the castle. "No, no, NO, NOOO!" Luna begins screaming at herself "I DINT MEAN TO DO THIS!" she then begins to panic "WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?" she continues to scream at herself "….i have to try something…" she then sits beside the non-breathing pony "okay" she takes a deep breath "here goes", she then places her mouth on his and breaths "come on, DON'T DIE" she takes another breath "COME ON, BREATH!" she screams at the pony, nothing, no response, no breathing, she takes another deep breath, nothing, another, still nothing, she takes another very deep breath, places her mouth over his again, and repeats, suddenly a Group of Doctor and nurse ponies comes running over the hill with the guards, followed by Celestia, the Doctor pony, a Brown coloured Unicorn With a White mane Approaches the Unconscious pony, followed by Celestia "what happened!" the doctor asks as he places his medical bag next to the pony "Celestia….sister…i….i didn't mean to…he just…that thing….the spy…" Luna begins to cry to Celestia as the doctor gets to work on checking the pony, Celestia nuzzles her sister "Sister" Celestia whispers in a reassuring tone, "IM SORRY, IM SO SORRY, DON'T LET HIM DIE, I DINT WANT TO KILL HIM!" Luna screams at her sister, Celestia doesn't speak, but looks at the doctor "okay, He's alive but BARELY, we need to get him to a proper medical attention NOW!" the doctor shouts to the other medical ponies.

Meanwhile, back at the outpost, Unit #233 Exits the drop ship in a depressed state, the other ponies look at him, but he doesn't look back, he simply walks the assembly area, once inside, he closes the door behind him, and locks it as a sign that it's a private conversation, he then presses a button on his HUD Glasses and he blinks at the words 'Call Home Base', a female human appears on the screen "this is home base, go ahead" she says, Unit #233 Takes a deep shaky breath and says in a calm tone "this is unit #233 …..i need to speak to the captain immediately" the woman pauses for a few moments before pressing another button, as the woman disappears, the captain appears "What is it soldier?" the captain says in a happy tone. #233 takes a few moments before replying "Sir….we have a situation….its Karl, Sir, he was captured trying to help me escape with the objective". After that, the captains smile disappears, and is replaced by a worried facial expression of Fear and Anger "What happened?" he says in a Serious tone "I want NO bullshit, tell me EVERYTHING that happened", Unit #233 replies with a salute "Yes, Sir", Unit #233 Stands upright and tells the captain of what happened on his mission and what happened to Karl "This is what happened, Sir".


	3. Calm Before The Storm

The Eve of War

"And that's what happened sir" unit #233 salutes after finishing his Report. "I see" the captain says in a relived tone, "Sir is there something I'm not aware of?" a confused #233 asks his happy captain. The captain laughs "well, actually, there's a lot of things you don't know soldier, but none of them have anything to do with anything on this planet, one of them however is Karl, you see, he is VERY good at escaping captivity", #233 Salutes "but sir, I can swear his condition was critical when I got a last glimpse at him", "no need to worry, he has a habit of escaping situations with death like this, its happened more then you know, also, Karl is one of the Selected Few who have been 'implanted', you know all about the 'implantation' don't you?" the captain says to Unit #233, then the captain gets another frown "…..but if he doesn't make it out….then I'll Decide what to do next" the captain says in a serious tone, but changes it to a more happy one "but, I don't think that will come to pass, lets just not let Ramirez find out about this, huh?" the captain says in a Mixed tone of authority and happiness, "Yes Sir, I wont inform him, SIR!" Unit #233 salutes before ending the transmission and leaving the building "hmm, its still night out" he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, In a diamond Cave, there are a group of ponies mining diamonds, one of them, stops working, "something wrong Soldier?" one of the ponies asks, "uh, its nothing, I can swear I saw something move Though" the pony says to his comrades before getting back to work "Ah, its probably nothing though, might just be some kind of Cave Critter or something, nothing to stop working over" he says as he continues to mine the diamonds with his comrades.

Back at canterlot the medical ponies have been working on the pony that was captured "URGH, nothings working" one of the doctor ponies say before looking at the heart monitor *Beep Beep Beep beep* the machine begins beeping quickly and the Lines on the heart monitor are spiking up and down "no NO, WERE LOOSING HIM!" *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* *ZAP*, meanwhile, outside the medical wing, Luna is sitting on a bench staring at the Red Sing 'operating', Celestia walks back in "I raised the moon….oh your still here?, you need to get some rest sister", Luna is about to answer when the light Flicks off and one of the doctors walks out, Luna walks over to the doctor "Well?" she says in a mixed tone of Fear and curiosity, the doctor gives her a puzzled look "its an odd thing" he says "He died, we couldn't save him, but" he says before moving aside to allow the two princess to enter, as the group enter the medical wing Luna quickly says " 'But' what?", she says in a really frighten toned, "he survived" the doctor says before stoping in front of a door "he's in here" he says as he opens the door, the room is coloured Bright White, with a Few Beds Laying at the end of the room, all of the beds are empty expect one "go take a look at him" the doctor says before grabbing a clip bored with his magic and walking over to the sleeping pony, as Celestia and Luna approach the unconscious pony they notice something, he has a Horn AND Wings, "he's an odd type of Changling from what I can tell" the doctor says before using his magic to open the ponies mouth "though he can change his form, he doesn't have the default appearance of a Changling, he doesn't have fangs, insect wings or anything that the normal ones have, and that's not even the interesting Part", as the doctor points towards the sleeping ponies chest "his heart had completely stoped, yet, it was restarted by a jolt of electricity…from inside his body", Luna looks at the little sleeping pony before looking at the doctor "but…what….how is that possible, is it a type of magic?" Luna asks in a completely Confused tone, "well no, there is no such type of magic that can restart a Heart, and it's not magic…..there are little machines inside his body that restarted his heart" the doctor says before grabbing a needle full of blood "yet when we tried to take a blood sample, the machines avoided it, it would take a Very large and quite fast wound to cause the machines to exit his body, otherwise, they are smart enough to avoid cuts, or other Exits of the body" he says as he looks at the Pony in amazement "do you think he is somehow related to that thing in the sky?" the doctor asks as he puts away the blood sample "By the moon, I had completely forgotten about that, what with the fuss going on around here, though the spy that got away might have known, considering he was in a similar machine to the one in the Sky" Celestia says she walks for the door "though he has had a Very Rough night, I think it would be best if I had some guards keep a watch over him, after all, we don't want him running off without explaining what was so important that it almost cost him his life", as Celestia leaves, the doctor also heads for the exit, Luna waits by the bedside for a while, then a few guards arrive at the doorway "we'll take it from here your majesty, he wont be getting away anytime soon", suddenly the doctor walks past and grabs his clip bored with his magic before heading for the exit "I almost forgot my clip bored" he says in an embarrassed tone "and you cant go Interrogating him you brutes, he Needs REST, Not Chit-Chat" he says in a more serious tone before leaving, as Luna heads for the exit for the exit she remembers something, "he shouted 'Take care of my little brother for me' to the other pony….so he is protecting someone precious to him, perhaps that is what the book was for, a location or something of that nature" she thinks to herself, then she remembers something else "wait…..the spy….the spy shouted something…what was it….'Sir' …..So he is in charge…..perhaps that means he will be more civilized when he wakes up" she continues to think to herself before heading back to her room.

Meanwhile, back in ponyville Ramirez is sitting on the back of his Pony Body guard, enjoying all the sights. Looking at the street lamps providing light to the street "oooh. I like dat" Ramirez says while pointing at a cupcake sitting on a window still at sugar cube corner "Sugar cube corner….hah, what a gay name" the unicorn whispers to his pegasi partner "Heh, NO Shit" his pegasi partner laughs back as Ramirez runs into the shop, "awww, aren't you a cute thing?" ms. Cupcake says as Ramirez points to the cupcake "I like dat", just as reaches the cupcake his bodyguards walk in, "ah yea, ill pay for that, he's with us". She looks at the two "oh….are you two-" ms cupcakes is cut off by the pegasi "NO, no were not, we're just his body guards, he belongs to someone important", ms cupcakes looks at Ramirez sucking on the cupcake "ooh, like…royalty…Is he Related To one of the princess'?" she asks with a shocked confused tone "" the pony body guards begin laughing uncontrollably, the unicorn walks over to Ramirez and pats him on the head "no, he is FAR more important then the princess'", Ms cupcakes looks at him with a shocked tone, but before she can say anything Ramirez leaves the store, and his body guards follow, "what a strange group" ms cupcakes thinks to herself. Meanwhile back outside, Ramirez is running along the road, avoiding any of the other ponies that he doesn't know, when he spots something in the sky, moving to quickly for him to get a proper look at, all he is able to make out is the object is a blue blur, when it begins to slow down he notices that its actually a rainbow pegasi, it quickly fly's towards him and lands in front of him, scaring him and causing him to fall onto his back, rainbowdash laughs at the small frightened colt and says "what are you doing out and about alone little gu-" , "not a good idea, girl" a voice says interrupting her, she turns around to see a unicorn and pegasi giving her an angry look, "where did you two come from?" rainbow dash asks in a surprised angry tone "and where do you get off sneaking up on me?" she says in a more angry tone, "we're not sneaking up on anyone, we're just keeping HIM safe" the pegasi says as he points to Ramirez who is beginning to Cry, the pegasi walks right in front of her and says "now, Step aside and BACK. OFF!" he says in a tone that could make most mares back off, But rainbowdash isn't a normal Mare, so she stands her ground "….Heh! NOT a wise move, Girl" the pegasi says before spinning around and sweeping her off of her hooves with his hind legs. Rainbowdash gets onto her hooves and looks at the Pegasi stallion and says "oh its ON NO-" before she is cut off by a hoof to the stomach, then a hoof across the face, and finally a Jump-Kick, sending her flying away from the group, the crowed all stop and stare at them, as if they had just committed an Extreme crime, but in ponyville, beating up another pony that has been making you angry is about as close to a crime as you can get, the unicorn uses his magic to pick Ramirez up off the ground and place him on his back, and the pegasi looks around at the crowed "….well?" he says in an slightly happy tone, "isn't someone going to help her?" he says pointing towards Rainbowdash who is still recovering from the Quick beating she just took, some of the ponies go and help rainbowdash up, still staring at the pegasi "pfft, Armature" the pegasi says to himself before leaving with his unicorn partner and Ramirez. On a nearby rooftop, a lone Grey Pegasi has been watching the two protecting Ramirez, he then turns and fly's off into the distance with a smile on his face "the Queen will be most pleased with this information" he says to himself, before changing his form back into a Changling.

Meanwhile, back in canterlot, Luna has just finished lowering the moon, allowing her sister to raise the sun, as she heads back, she stops in her tracks as she gets a headache, she then falls to the ground unconscious.

When Luna wakes up she looks around to notice that she is a black void, she looks around and the suddenly a massive white light flashes, blinding her momentarily, when she opens her eyes she notices that she is in front of the mysterious Pony that was captured, "….its you!" she says, but he doesn't seem to hear her, as he walks forward, she expects him to do something, but instead, he passes right through her as if he where a ghost "what….how…" Luna asks herself out loud as she try's to find out what is happening, she looks behind her to see the pony walking towards another pony "well…i must congratulate you on surviving the first wave.. Son" the other pony says as he looks around at the Brown Rocky landscape, the sun setting and its light shining off the land, giving the impression that the land was instead coloured red, she then notices strange creatures lying around the two mysterious pony's, the are covered in a Green liquid, and there skin is entirely black, they have long heads, shaped like sausages, and skinny arms and legs, and a long spiny tail with a sharp tippet end, they don't appear to have eyes of any kind, or ears for that matter, only a mouth with Teeth. She then turns back to the mysterious ponies and notices there wearing a strange type of Green clothing, "but you MUST leave now, while you still can, you need to protect yourself, Karl". The taller mysterious pony says to the Changling hybrid. "But father….you wont last long on your own, they already took mother, I don't want to loose you too!" Karl says, trying to convince his father to abandon his suicide mission, "no Karl, I don't want to leave you, but If i don't activate this NOW, This planet, and the pony's that live here will DIE, we cant let that happen, these things already took out the Alicorn's, there aren't many left alive, so I need to activate this while I still can, to save the rest, now please….leave while you can I'll hold them off as long as I can", Karl wipes the tears out of his eyes and leaves for the Remains of the once peaceful city located on a cliff side "that's where Canterlot is!" Luna shouts as she recognizes the location the remains of the city are located. She looks back at the other mysterious pony, Karl's father, but he disappears in a spreading blackness, and Luna finds herself floating along side Karl as he runs towards the remains of the city, as he enters the city, he see's the body's of All kinds of different Creatures, most of them Alicorn, some of them are changling, some of them are normal pony's, the body's seem to fill the blood soaked remains of the street, apart from a few Debris covered areas, as the buildings surrounding the street are either half destroyed or on fire, he then notices that in the middle of the street, is a wounded unicorn holding onto a small colt, he rushes over to the bleeding Pony and notices he is holding a completely burned sword "Heh" the pony says to Karl "I killed the nightmare that killed us" he says as he gestures to his dead unicorn wife "but, my son will survive, he'll make it, do you think you can do me a favour and…keep him safe?" he says as he coughs up some blood "here…..take him" he says as he gives the colt to Karl "….what's his name?" Karl asks as he looks around the make sure there alone "his name….his name is…..well….. we named him Ramirez *cough*….please…..get him out of here….." the unicorn says to Karl as he begins to die " I will….i promise you, I'll keep him safe, we'll be like brothers" Karl says, trying to ease the unicorns passing, The unicorn gives Ramirez to Karl and pushes Karl away "now go" he says in a weak tone "get out of here…while you still can…." he manages to say before succumbing to his wounds and dying, "well little guy….looks like I WONT be alone After all" Karl says to Ramirez as he heads to a the old castle, Ramirez not being old enough to know how to speak, simply grabs Karl's face with his hoof and with a smile, as Karl finds what he is looking for "ah, here we are" he says as he enters the castle, Karl Heads up the still burning Bloody stairs, Making sure to keep Ramirez Safe, as he enters a room he walks over to a small pile of green cloths and takes the smallest one he can find "here you go, this is…..was….my room, here, lets put this on you" he says as he puts the green clothing on the small green unicorn "heh, almost looks like you already have some on" he laughs at the little colts Green Body, Karl hears hissing, knowing the Nightmares know he is there, he quickly grabs Ramirez and places him on his back, he then runs over to the bed and smashes open the wooden bed head, inside is a hidden button, he presses it and his bed is pushed aside, and a small pod emerges "there, this will keep us safe until everything blows over" he places Ramirez in the pod, and quickly rushes over to his bed and grabs a small red Fez, he runs back over to Ramirez and places the Fez on his head "here, almost forgot I had this, it was mine from a while ago, I just never wore it, you can have it though" Karl says as he enters the small pod with Ramirez and closes it, he then presses some of the buttons next to Ramirez and says "okay…..well….good night" just as a Blue gas fills the Pod and freezes them both, the pod lowers back into the hidden area it was kept in, and the bed slides back over, just as the Xenomorphs enter the room and begin looking for him. Luna looks at the Xenomorphs as they quickly climb the walls and the ceiling looking for their victim, Luna then hears an Ear Peircing Explosion, she looks out through the broken window and see's the rocky landscape beginning to light up with a massive white light, coming from the area where Karl's father was, as the light spreads, it erases all the buildings by ripping them apart and replacing them with tree's and bush's, just as the light reaches the room Luna and the Xenomorphs are in, everything goes black, and she wakes up in her bed, with a doctor and Celestia by her bedside, "sister…." Luna says in a sad scared tone "I think I know who that mysterious pony is".

meanwhile,

Back in the diamond mines, the ponies have finished mining for the day and are preparing to depart, when suddenly "AAAAAAAAHHH!" they hear a pony scream, the ponies all rush to the source, and find a pony on the ground, with a wound on his chest "what happened Soldier?" one of the commanding ponies asks as he examines the wound, "I don't know sir, something came out and attacked me, I dint get a good look at it, but it was BIG" the pony says as he attempts to get his balance, "SIR, I just saw something move" one of the other ponies says gesturing to the darkness surrounding them, "Get your weapons ready gentlemen, I don't think we're alone anymore" the pony in charge says, before pulling out his P-Pistol, which is almost identical to its human counterpart, expect that its designed to be used by ponies, by warping the weapon around the pony's chest and using a mouth trigger, the rest of the ponies pull out P-Pulse Rifles, which, like the P-Pistol, is identical to its human counterpart, with the exception that it is designed to be used by Ponies instead of humans by wrapping the large weapon around the ponies back, and have the cross-hair come around the ponies face so that they can aim and shoot while on the move, the group of ponies begin moving around in a group, searching for the mysterious creature that attacked their comrade, suddenly, one of the ponies devices begin beeping "SIR, we have incoming", he says as he shows his device to the pony in charge, "hoooooly-PISS-Shit" he says in a surprised tone as he looks at the small black box that is quickly filling with Red dotes, "FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS BOYS, ITS GOING TO BE A BUMPY NIGHT!" he shouts as he points his weapon into the darkness, suddenly, the creatures enter the light and the ponies get a good look at their foes "…..holy shit, XENO'S, WE GOT XENO'S!" one of the ponies shout as the creatures begin advancing towards them, "LIGHT EM UP BOY'S!" the pony in charge says as he and his troops begin firing at the Xenomorphs, "THERE EVERYWERE SARGE!" one of the ponies says in a scared tone "Don't even THINK About it marine" , as the Xenomorphs close in and begin attacking the ponies, one of them stands Frozen in fright by the Xenomorphs Lack of mercy and sheer numbers "God DAMMIT rookie, FIRE YOUR WEAPON!" the commander shouts to the frighten pony, suddenly a group of Xenomorphs tackle the scared pony to the ground and begin Biting and stabbing him with their claws and tails, the captain shoots two more oncoming Xenomorphs before he notices the Xenomorphs killing the defenceless pony "ROOKIE!" the commander shouts before the Xenomorphs Overwhelm the group of ponies.

In the distance, the gunfire and screams of the ponies being slaughtered can be heard clearly by all of ponyville and faintly by canterlot, as the sun rises, a group of guards pony arrive at the scene, only to find the area covered in blood, "by the moon!" one of the guards pony shouts "What in the Hay happened here?", as he looks around for any survivors, he spots a badly injured pony, still breathing, but bleeding severely "I FOUND A SURVIVOR", as the rest of the guards pony approach the injured pony, the commanding guard shouts out his orders "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL, AND INFORM THE PRINCESS'!", he then notices the blood going into the entrance of the diamond tunnel "and go get reinforcements, we're going to check out that tunnel!".

The injured pony manages to press a button on his hoof-com and send a message back to his commanders, the message reads 'SQUAD DOWN, SURVIVORS UNCERTAIN, SEAL OFF PONYVILLE AND EQUESTRIA, XENOMORPH INFESTATION CONFIRMED'


	4. Hostile Contact

**AvP: Hostile contact**

The town of ponyville is full of ponies all asking the same question 'did you hear the screaming', 'what was going on, did some kind of animal attack sompony' they had all nearly completely forgotten about the strange object in the sky, or the strange pony that beat up Rainbowdash the day before, apart from Rainbowdash who was looking all over the town for the strange pony and his friend, when she noticed a straight line of earth ponies escorting Strange looking carriages around town to collect different ponies with Pegasi flying over head as escorts, she fly's towards one of the pegasi to ask what the fuss is about but all she gets is a "Back Off" response, she then spots the small colt she frighten among the convoy of ponies, she attempts to approach him to ask where his pegasi friend was, but she is blocked off by the earth ponies, the convoy break off into multiple small groups and all head off into different directions of the town, one of the carriages heading for the school, one of them heading for a few houses, when a strange train speeds along the nearby train-tracks towards canterlot.

A few minutes ago on bored the Star-Hammers command bridge….

"Sir, you've got an incoming message, its urgent!" one of the humans says to the captain, "Very well, patch it through" he says in a curious tone, as he examines the message, he quickly gets overwhelmed by a sense of Fear and despair "…dear god…" he whispers to himself in a frighten tone, he activates his bridges communication device and says in a serious tone "ATTENTION Star hammer military personnel, we have a confirmed Xenomorph infestation on this planet below, I want fighters and frigates guarding that planet, Nothing gets Off that planet without MY say so", all through out the military occupied sections of the ship the ships computer repeats the same Message "Red Alert", the halls filled with the lights flashing Red, ships leaving the star hammer to take up positions around the planet to stop anything from getting out of the planets atmosphere without them knowing. The captain then presses some buttons and the hidden base back on ponyville is put on red alert, all the ponies are rushing towards the assembly area, the base automatically locking down all possible entrances and exits, its camouflage system going online to make it look like a normal small village, when inside the assembly area, all the ponies are talking among themselves 'what do you think happened?' some say 'must be pretty bad if the base is put on Red Alert' suddenly the massive screen comes to life and all the ponies immediately stop talking and pay attention, they all stand up straight and salute the captain "SIR!", they notice he has a serious expression on his face "LISTEN UP MARINES!" he says In a serious panicked yell "we have a confirmed Xenomorph infestation on that planet, it looks like its originating from near that town of ponyville, I want you to evacuate our people from the towns and put it on Quarantine, I'll have group of drop ships ready to get them out once you bring them back here to the outpost, once you have quarantined the towns, I want the BEST we have moving to contain the Xenomorph Threat, AM I UNDERSTOOD?", they all salute "WE GET YOU SIR!" they all shout in sync, suddenly the ponies are running around the base, grabbing all the equipment and vehicles they have, once they have armed themselves, they all stand by the base' main gate and await their field commanders orders, suddenly, the pony field commander walks out in front of the mass of ponies "alright, LISTEN UP!" he shouts as long as he can "I WANT A CONVOY TO HEAD INTO PONYVILLE AND CANTERLOT AND EVACUATE OUR SCIENCE TEAMS AND THOSE WHO PROVIDED US WITH RESOURCES, TAKE THE CARRIGASE', I WANT OUR UNICORN DIVISION TO WORK ON THE FENCING AND QUARNTINE OF THE AREA AND I WANT THE BEST TRAINED FIGHTERS WE HAVE TO COME WITH ME, WE'LL MOVE TO CONTAIN AND KEEP THE HOSTILES OCUPIED LONG ENOUGH FOR THE REST OF YOU TO COMPLET YOUR TASK!", with that they all go off to do their tasks, a group heading for ponyville with earth ponies either pulling the carriages or running along side them to keep them safe, with pegasi flying overhead to make sure no threats come from the air, all of them concealing their weapons with active camouflage so they appear to be unarmed, expect for their Silver armour, the commanders of each squad sit in cushioned interior of the Carriages, Reading the location and detail of their objective on the Carriages Built in Holographic Computer screen. As the convoy breaks up into smaller convoys, they each head off into different areas, while a specialized train speeds for Canterlot. Meanwhile, the Containment team arrives at the Diamond mine entrance and find Blood and the armour of the guard's pony that so foolishly came before them, as they enter the darkened Diamond mines they turn on their weapons flash lights to help illuminate the dark Cave, as they move deeper and deeper, they see the bodies of the guards pony, Terror still trapped on their face, the deeper they move in, they more they find "poor damned fools" one of the marine ponies says out loud "poor bastards dint know what they where getting themselves into", just then they come across a section of the cave covered in a black substance, among the black substance is the bodies of their Deceased Comrades that were working the mines "yea…..looks like we're in the right cave, lets burry this area and move out, its obvious the Xeno's have had time to set up a proper nest, so moving in further would be suicide, which is basically our job, but I want to take out as many as possible, we'll cave in this area, and move deeper, I want groups of two, lets move, cave in as many areas of the cave as possible, when you've completed your job, meet up back outside. BREAK" with they the ponies move off into different directions of the cave in groups of two.

Meanwhile back at one of the convoy's, one of the carriages reaches a house, the field commander gets out of the carriages and knocks on the door, an earth pony answers the door and says "yes, what is it, I'm rather busy right no-" but he stops dead in his tracks when he see's the armour, the field commander approaches the pony and says "Ms. Filthy rich?, there has been an incident, we need you to come with us", Filthy rich looks at the ponies with a scared expression "….what's wrong, h-How bad is it?" he says in a frighten toned, the field commanders guards escort Filthy rich to the Carriage "W-wait" he begins to protest "my daughter is already at school" he says in a quite shout, "not to worry sir, we have sompony taking care of it" the field commander says in a reassuring tone. Meanwhile at the Ponyville School, Ms cheerily is busy teaching her class when two ponies in strange silver armour enter the class room "Excuse me miss" one of the ponies in armour say in a gentle tone "we are here to collect DiamondTiara for her father, we have written permission here" he says placing a small folder of paper on her desk "oh.. Well alright then, DiamondTiara, these gentle colts are here to collect you" Cheerily says before she notices something about the folder "uuh….excuse me….what dose V.I.P mean?" she asks with a hint of curiosity, the other pony in silver armour walks up next to his partner and says in a cold emotionless voice "It's a military, it means Very Important Pony", DiamondTiara smiles at hearing that and says out loud to the class "HA, I'm Very Important" but one of the ponies in silver armour chuckles "heh, sorry kid, your not important, not to us anyway, but your father doesn't want any Harm to come to you, so we have been ordered to come and take you to safety", Cheerily's face changes to one of fright "uh….what do you mean 'take her to safety?' what's going on?", the guard pony grabs the folder off the desk and says "sorry ma'am, but that information is classified, not even your princess' are allowed to know it without Clearance", suddenly, a device on the ponies exposed leg begins beeping loudly, he looks at the device with the same emotionless expression as he partner, he press a button on it and a holographic image of another pony in silver armour appears in the air "what's going on?" he says in a tone of authority, as DiamondTiara is escorted to the exit by one of the ponies in silver armour, the pony in the holographic image says in a quick panicked tone "Sir!, containment failed, the Hostiles have broken out, they overwhelmed us, I lost sight of the commander, there Heading your Way, GET OUT OF THERE!", he says before a loud hissing cuts him off "what the?" the screen changes and shows a group of Xenomorphs coming towards him *Bang Bang* "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" the pony shoots at the advancing Xenomorphs before his is overwhelmed and attacked "AAAAAAAA-*BZZT*" suddenly the feed goes dead, suddenly the class if filled with the small ponies screaming as they panic and run out of the room "oh, Sorry miss, you weren't meant to see that", he says as he runs out of the room to rejoin his partner and the Carriage. "okay, we have the V.I.P, lets get out of here!" the pony says as his partner rejoins them in the carriage, as the street fills with screaming ponies, the Carriage rolls away to join the rest of the carriages as they head for the entrance of the ever free Forrest with the pegasi and Earth pony Escorts stopping in the middle of the street, the pony that is next in charge says into his Hoof-com to the rest of his troops "Okay, the V.I.P's have been extracted, all escorts, meet up on the street, unicorns, Activate the Quarantine!", as he finish's giving his orders, Ponyville is covered in a massive giant Magical bubble that spreads for miles, with unicorns in silver armour station at random positions to keep the shield up, as the Carriage's disappear from view, the ponies on the street are beginning to panic due to the strange bubble and strange Ponies in strange armour, the pony in charge stands in front of the armour ponies and shouts "okay boys, IN FORMATION, We've got hostiles incoming". Meanwhile, back at canterlot, a strange train has arrived at Canterlot's train station and ponies in strange silver armour quickly pour out of the train, escorting strange Carriages, as the strange ponies move around, canterlot getting some ponies to follow them back to the train, Celestia Appears near the strange train "who are you ponies?" she says in a calm voice, but the ponies ignore her and continue to escort certain ponies from the streets and houses into the train, Celestia tries to get there attention by getting the way of some of the ponies and asking them questions but they simply move around and continue to work without so much as acknowledging her, Celestia gets somewhat irritated, as her guards don't wear Silver armour, she then stomps her hoof in frustration and yells at the ponies "ANSWER ME, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?", one of the ponies in silver armour approaches her, his armour is different from the rest as his is spiked on the shoulder pads, he walks in front of her and says "Hello, I'm in charge of this little operation until such time as command decides otherwise, please to not get in our way and no pony will get hurt" he says in an emotionless cold voice, she is about to reply when another pony in silver armour walks out of the train and shouts to him commanding officer "SIR, the V.I.P's are on the train, We are ready to deploy our forces!", Suddenly a large group of Canterlot Guards pony approach the commander and Celestia, the captain looks at the silver armoured pony and says "What do you mean by 'FORCES?' you know that an attack on this city is hopeless!", Celestia agrees with the guard and says "indeed, What would you possible need 'Forces' For?", the silver armour pony looks at celestia and Laughs "hahahha what are we doing with forces you ask?", he continues to laugh "protecting those who are loyal to us, and leaving to rest of you to deal with creatures that make nightmare moon look like a filly throwing a tantrum!", Celestia is about to say something when one of the silver armoured ponies come running back towards the train Yelling "XENO'S INCOMMING!", the pony in charge press a button on his hoof-com and says "Command, The Xeno's have changed their attack plan, there coming to canterlot First, NOT ponyville" he then bangs on the side of the train "GET THESE V.I.P's OUT OF HERE!", as the train begins to speed off, the silver armoured commander says into his hoof-com "Okay, unicorn Division, Activate: Quarantine", suddenly a massive magical bubble appears across Canterlot, keeping anything from getting in or out, but a part of the bubble opens to allow the train to get out, and then closes behind it, Celestia's horn begins glowing "WHAT IS THIS, WHATA RE YOU DOING?", but instead of answering her, he turns his back to her and says "sorry lady, but I cant let these things get out, that means nota SINGLE pony is allowed to leave", he then shouts to his troops "OKAY PEOPLE, GET INTO FORMATION!", just as Celestia is about to threaten him again, she hears loud hissing noises coming from down the empty street, which is quickly replaced by screaming ponies, as the street fills with ponies of royalty or riches running and screaming, black creatures begin mercilessly attacking any pony too slow or unfortunate enough to get caught, the silver armoured commander shouts to his troops "XENOMORPH WAVE IN-BOUND", as the Xenomorphs close in on the guards pony and Celestia, the silver Armoured ponies run towards the fleeing ponies, stopping only a few feet from the panic "WATCH YOUR FIRE!" the commander shouts to his soldiers "LOOK OUT FOR CIVLIANS!", the Xenomorphs turn their attention to the ponies in silver armour begin advancing towards them, suddenly, a black stallion comes flying from Canterlot Castle and lands in front of the Silver ponies, "ITS THAT PONY WE FOUND, THE ONE LUNA TOLD ME ABOUT…'Karl' she said his name is" Celestia thinks to herself, the silver ponies begin cheering at the sight of the black stallion in green clothing, "good to see you again, sir!" the silver armoured commander says in a happy tone, Karl looks over the silver armoured troops and laughs "yea, its good to be back", Karl moves in front of the Group and Faces the oncoming Xenomorph Horde "STAND YOUR GROUND MEN!" Karl shouts to his comrades "WE EITHER HOLD THIS LINE, OR WE DIE TRYING, THERE IS NO RETREAT!", the Xenomorphs continue to run towards the silver ponies until they get within jumping distance, at which point they begin leaping into the air towards the silver line of ponies, Karl smiles "ALRIGHT 'LADIES', LETS BRING THE PAIN!" and the Xenomorphs engage the silver ponies, karl kicks the first Xenomorph backwards, sending It stumbling into its friends, but it quickly recovers, and two more Xenomorphs run past it, straight at Karl, who waits until they get close enough to hit, he then fly's towards them at the last second and hits them head on, Celestia and the her guard pony stand there, in pure confusion and shock, not sure of what to do, "uh…princess?" one of the guards says in a confused tone, suddenly a Xenomorph stabs Karl with its tail and then sends him flying towards Celestia, Karl looks back up at the battle, and notices that the Xenomorphs are taking heavy losses, but keep coming with a seemingly endless wave of black death, he quickly recovers from his wound and looks back at Celestia and says "You gonna sit here douching or move your asses?" he says pointing to the castle, he then runs back into the battle, Karl and his silver armoured Comrades continue to fight melee for a moment, before Karl kicks a Xenomorph away and shouts "FIRE!", suddenly all the silver armoured ponies Pull there weapons from their armour and begin firing their weapons at the Xenomorphs, as the battle continues to rage on, Celestia decides to assist the strange ponies in beating the strange creatures, after remembering that they attacked Defenceless ponies, as the rest of the guards ponies join in, More and more Xenomorphs come running towards them from the distance, some bigger then others, a few of the ponies in silver armour try to knock several Xenomorphs away so they can hit them from a distance, but the Xenomorphs continue to close the distance, and when they fire their weapons, the Xenomorphs explode, covering the silver armoured ponies in The Xenomorphs green Acid Blood, they roll on the ground screaming in pain "AAARGH GOD, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!", they continue screaming until the blood melts away their armour and skin and reaches their vital organs, at which point they stop screaming and lay dead on the street, as the battle only seems to get worse for the ponies, Karl Approaches the captain of the guards ponies and says in between gun shots "Hey *BANG BANG BOOM* I don't think that *BOOM, BANG BANG* You Princess *Bang Bang Ratatatatatat* should be here on the *Ratatatatatata bang Hiss*Front lines", the guard pony looks at him with an expression of Confusion and Anger "I DON'T TIHNK NOW IS THE BEST TIME FOR A CHAT!", Karl simply laughs and shoots two more oncoming Xenomorphs "its as good a time as any!" he replies back, as the Guard ponies continue to take Casualties, Karl walks over to Celestia who is trying to hit several Xenomorphs crawling along the walls of the buildings, "CURSE YOU, you infernal Creature's", a Xenomorph sneaks up on top of a nearby building and leaps onto Celestia, "AARGH, Get OFF me you Foul Creature!" she screams trying to shake the Xenomorph off, only seeming to fail, suddenly, she feels even more wait on her back and looks up to see the Xenomorph looking at a Karl who is sitting on Celestia's back in a taunting manner "Hey, How's it hangin'? " he says before he kicks the Xenomorph in the face, sending it flying off Celestia and onto the ground, he then jumps on it and fires his weapon into the Xenomorphs Head, he then looks back at Celestia to see her tired from using so much energy and trying to shake off the Xenomorphs "oops, my bad" Karl Laughs, suddenly a Guards pony is sent flying past Karl, Blood shooting from open wounds on his chest, legs and neck, "yea, you need to get your friends here to retreat….the-" Karl is interrupted by another guards pony, sliding to a halt on the ground in front of him "there getting slaughtered". He says coldly, before running back into the battle. Celestia doesn't get up, she instead looks around at the battle raging around her, her guards ponies are trying to protect their homes and these creatures are mercilessly killing them in cold blood, meanwhile, the Siler armoured ponies are standing their ground and fighting with the Pony Named Karl "his soldiers are better then mine, their better equipped for these creatures" she thinks to herself, looking at the strange weapons the silver armoured ponies are using, "he's doing a better job at leading a defence then I am" she thinks to herself before gaining her balance, she runs over to a group of her guards pony who are barely surviving against the never ending wave of Xenomorphs "Captain" she says over the sounds of screaming and gunfire "we need to retreat, I don't want to loose any more ponies", the captain looks at her with a shocked expression "But your majesty, what about these creatures!", Celestia gestures to Karl and his silver troops as they continue to hold their ground "I think they can handle it".

Meanwhile, back in canterlot castle, Luna is still in bed, thinking of all the horrid things she saw in Karls memories, having time to think about it, she also got a better look at Karl then any other pony, his body is pitch black, his mane and tail are grey, he wears a type of green clothing, he has bat wings (the same as Luna's guards) he has one long sharp horn, like a unicorn and two smaller horns on his head, and his eyes are a colourer-less White, yet she can still see it in his eyes, apart from his physical features, he is just as kind hearted and gentle as any pony else…..or at least he WAS, until everything he knew was destroyed by those Creatures….those Xenomorphs "hmm….he's very brave" Luna says to herself, there was something else about him though, something she just couldn't figure out. Suddenly one of her personnel guards enters the room quickly and says in a tired tone

"Your majesty, the prisoner has escaped!"


	5. I Admire its Purity

**I Admire its Purity**

Luna rushed to the Medical wing where Karl was being kept, when she ran in, she noticed the bed's where full, all of the, but no sign of Karl

"Pray tell, what are all these ponies doing here, what happened?" Luna asks one of the nurse ponies

"oh hello princess, uh, these ponies where brought in a while ago, something about tall, skinny black creatures that can run along ceilings and walls attacking every pony, most of these are injured guards pony, but some of them are normal citizens" the nurse says before returning to work

Luna walks over to the bed where Karl used to be and looks at the patient; he is different, one of the many citizens that were brought in

"Pray tell, do you know where the previous occupant of this bed is?, he is a stallion, black with a grey mane, has one unicorn horn and two smaller horns, his wings are like that of a dragon and he Luna is interrupted by the patient

"Yes….i know who you are talking about, I don't know who he is, but he saved my life from those creatures" he says in a weak injured tone

"So he saved sompony….that must mean he isn't THAT bad" Luna thinks to herself

When she suddenly realizes "WAIT, Black skinny creatures that can climb on walls and ceilings?, ITS THEM! the ones I saw in Karls memory!" Luna mentally screams at herself

horrified that the creatures might be back to do to Equestria what they did to Karls home and his people, Luna rushes out of the medical wing, avoiding all the incoming injured ponies, each having either identical wounds, or completely different wounds, but all from the same type of creature.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, the Silver armoured ponies are standing their ground, when the Xenomorphs come over the buildings and begin attacking the fleeing ponies

"Stand your ground men!" the pony in charge shouts

As the Xenomorphs reach the Silver armoured Ponies, and the Battle between the silver armoured ponies and the Xenomorphs covers ponyville. Meanwhile, back on-bored the star hammer, the last of the drop ships have docked with the ship, and its inhabitants are heading off into different sections of the ship, FilthyRich is with his daughter who seems to be scared half to death by the sudden change in environment, as Filthyrich and DiamondTiara enter the bridge, The captain of the star hammer is looking at the ships main screen, he hears the ponies enter the bridge

"Good to see you made it here safely ms. rich" the captain says without looking away from the screen

"Please, just call me Rich" filthy rich says in a humbled tone

"And what shall I call you 'captain'?" rich asks as he approaches the human commander

"Just call me 'Dwain the captain says as the two look at the screen

on the screen is the many different soldiers who are fighting the Xenomorphs, some are doing well, others are doing poorly, others are completely still with the big red words 'Deceased' covering the screen, rich hugs Diamond Tiara so that she cant see the screen

"Its okay sweetie" he says in a reassuring tone "it'll all be alright, I promise"

As he continues to look at the screen, watching the pony soldiers try to fend off the seemingly never ending Xenomorph Horde.

Rich notices something and points to a screen

"So I take that

He points to a screen showing Karl saving one of his fellow troops from a Xenomorph

"Is your 'Special' soldier 'Karl' that you told me about?" rich says in a curious tone

Dwain looks at the screen with Karl on it

"Heh, yea it is….being the hero as usual I see too" Dwain laughs

"I'll have someone take you to your rooms" Dwain says gesturing to DiamondTiara

"Yea, I'll go with her….i think I have some explaining to do" Rich says as he approaches the door that has a human soldier waiting for him.

Dwain continues to look at the screen, he then brings up one of the many smaller screens, showing a soldier's point of view of a Xenomorph, before it kills him, as the Xenomorph picks up the Injured pony, it opens its jaw and its smaller jaw shoots out, passing through the ponies skull with ease, killing it instantly, as the pony falls to the ground, the captain rewinds the scene and pauses it on the scene before the Xenomorph kills the pony, he looks carefully at the Xenomorphs face and says in a Dark Emotionless Tone

"…..what the fuck are you?"

Back in canterlot, Celestia is helping the medical ponies to tend to those of her guards ponies that survived, as the battle continues to rage on the streets, the ponies in canterlot flee to the safety of the castles interior courtyard, Celestia is trying to keep order among the crowed when Luna comes rushing out to her

"SISTER, the Pony 'Karl' has escaped…..what is every pony doing here?" Luna asks in a panicked tone

Celestia try's to smile "come on, just tell her, everything is alright" Celestia thinks to herself

"….no….I cant lie to her, especially not right now, I'm going to need every pony's help in this crisis" Celestia sighs

and says "….sister…..our subjects are under attack from the creatures you described seeing…and yes I know that 'Karl' has escaped, he's with his friends who are keeping the creatures at bay" Celestia says in a sad tone

Luna's heart sank after hearing that

"….wait…..why do I care about his safety, we only needed answers, now we have them….even though I wish we dint now"

Luna thinks to herself, but for some reason she cant explain she seems to care for Karl, but she pays it no mind "no….he is a pony….even if he is physically different, he is still a pony, and he deserves my affection just as much as any pony" Luna thinks to herself

Then she realizes something about what she thought "…..wait….AFFECTION? Surly it was just my mistake, I meant to think Attention" Celestia notices her sister is thinking

"….Luna are you alright? You seem calm….which is good…..but considering the circumstances..." she asks in a confused tone snapping Luna out of her train of thought

"….oh What?...sorry sister, I was just thinking, surly there is some kind of connection or reason that both karl AND the creatures that destroyed his home have returned after such a long time.." Luna says, trying to concentrate.

Luna decides to assist Karl and his friends in driving the creatures off "…I'm going to find him" Luna says, spreading her wings

But Celestia stops her "NO, Sister, you can't! He is doing fine…and besides it's not safe, I had trouble dealing with the creatures because there are so many" Celestia says trying to talk her sister out of putting herself in danger

But Luna ignores her, and fly's away, Celestia is about to take after her, when a guard comes running towards her

"Your majesty" he says bowing his head "Ponyville is Also under Attack by these creatures!", after hearing the guard, Celestia Takes off towards Ponyville

"NO, twilight and the other elements of Harmony are there" Celestia says to herself "wait….THATS IT" Celestia screams to herself "THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, we can use them to drive these evil creatures out of our homes!" Celestia happily says to herself as she fly's towards Ponyville.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, The silver Ponies have managed to drive off the Xenomorphs but pay the price as most of them have been killed by the Xenomorphs, leaving only Seven Alive of the two hundred Ponies that started out. As the surviving silver armoured ponies attempt to regroup, the next pony in charge of the group opens his hoof-com and says in a depressed state

"Command…this is the escort team…..we drove off the Xeno's…but my commander is dead…..so are most of the troops…..there are only seven of us left….we need immediate Evac…..", it remains silent for a moment, then he gets a reply

"this is the captain of the Star ship…I read you, I'll send down several drop ships to retrieve you….and you body's…..I'm sorry about your team….they were good soldiers…" Dwain says before ending the transmission.

Back at canterlot, Karl and his comrades are beginning to loose the battle against the Xenomorph horde

"Man they Just KEEP COMING!"

One of the soldiers screams, Karl continues to fire his weapon into the Xenomorph horde when he notices something about the horde. There making a line, allowing something to pass through the horde

"KEEP FIGHTING MEN, WE'VE GOT TO WIN THIS!" Karl shouts to his comrades

as the Xenomorph horde continue to close in, Karl continues to fight and try to motivate his comrades, even though it seems like a hopeless battle even to him, for every single Xenomorph they kill Several more take its place, as he continues to fight, he notices he is loosing soldiers

"DAMN IT! I don't want them die because of me….but what choice do we have, we CANT let them win" Karl thinks to himself

Suddenly the Xenomorph Horde move out of the way, and Karl sees what they where protecting

"Oh shit" Karl thinks to himself

He quickly stands in front of his ally's and gets their attention

"CRUSHERS!" Karl shouts to his comrades

So they know what to expect, as the Xenomorphs move out of the way of their comrades to allow the bigger Xenomorphs a clear path to the targets.

As Luna Nears the source of the gunfire and screams, she notices something horrific

"By the Moon…..they go on as far as the eye can see!" Luna says, looking at the quick moving Wave of Black death nearing Canterlot, she then notices why the Xenomorphs haven't taken canterlot yet, a small line of Silver keeping the Xenomorphs at bay

"That must be him and his friends" Luna says to herself as she fly's closer to the raging battle, she then notices the silver armoured ponies are scattering

"Why are they scattering?, they are not retreating….so why make yourself vulnerable to overwhelming numbers?" Luna then notices the reason why

Rushing out of the sea of blackness is a group of Larger Xenomorphs, Their heads are Much larger then the other Xenomorphs, much more thicker and wider, and their body size is also considerably larger then its smaller comrades, almost like a dragon without its wings, or an adult bull that's somehow increased its natural body size.

As the silver armoured ponies Scatter, the Large Xeno's split up and chase after different Targets, the ponies being chased seem to be trying to get it to face them so their comrades are behind them, Luna fly's to a nearby building and watches the battle unfolding, the silver armoured ponies are attempting to use their weapons on the Larger enemies but it seems to have no effects, so they try to get around behind the Creatures and begin using their weapons on the creatures back, which seem to affect it somehow

"So….that's its weakness" Luna thinks to herself "Very Clever of you Karl, Use THEIR Size to YOUR advantage"

But as the ponies get behind the creatures and begin damaging them, the creatures use their sharp tails to knock there attackers away, as the battle between the lager Xenomorphs and the silver ponies continues, Luna notices something odd about the battle

"Wait…..why aren't the other smaller ones taking advantage of this opportunity?"

she looks over to see the smaller Xenomorphs are leaving the area, almost as if retreating, as the larger creatures continue to charge at the silver ponies, Luna spots Karl, with the spy from Earlier, working together to bring down one of the large Xenomorphs.

"Sir, Holy SHIT Sir!" Unit #233 shouts as Karl and Unit #233 barley avoid getting crushed beneath the crusher's massive head.

The crusher now facing both of them, charges at them when a blue beam comes from the top of a nearby building and hits the crusher in the back, killing it.

causing the crusher to land on top of Karl and barely missing Unit #233 Luna then fly's down to Unit #233 and says

"Oh its YOU again

In a surprised tone, she then notices something, she can't see Karl

"….uh….where is Karl?" Luna asks in a confused tone.

"Get. This thing. Off me" Karl says from under the dead Crusher

Luna uses her magic to lift the Dead Crusher off of Karl who gets up and brushes himself off

"Uh, thanks for that"

Karl says in a relived tone, but stops as soon as he notices who it is that assisted him

"…..ah crap" he mutters to himself

Luna approaches Karl who defensively backs away

"Oh, please, don't be afraid…considering the fact that you and your comrades are fighting these creatures…..the same ones that killed your family, that takes courage, Karl" Luna says in a Reassuring tone, then realization hits her AND Karl of what she just said out loud

"….What did you just say?" Karl says in a mixture of Horror and Anger

Luna's ears fall down onto her head her face turning to one of Sorrow

"No…..Wait…please…I can explain….." Luna says in an apologetic tone

But before Luna has time to explain, one of the silver armoured ponies comes running backwards from the corner of a building, falling over and scrambling to get back on his balance, Terrified and screaming

"AAAH….what the hell is tha- What the HELL is that" he screams, stopping to look back and then continuing to run away screaming "what the FUCK!" and disappears in the forest of Buildings.

Then a massive Xenomorph appears, though by looking at the Head, they notice it doesn't have a Normal Xenomorph head.

"…..it's…its him" Karl Says Horrified

"Hello…'Karl'"

It says, its voice sounding unlike anything they had heard before

"It's been a while, how have you been?" it says

"I've missed you Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" it says entering a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I thought you where DEAD" Karl Screams at the creature.


	6. It's Still Alive

**AvP it's Still Alive**

Celestia arrives at Ponyville, landing with a loud thud near an empty house; she rushes to the street and sees silver armoured ponies loading the bodies of their Deceased comrades into strange looking giant metal boxes, while some of them are cheering and waving their weapons about in the air as a victory taunt over the Dead Xenomorphs, others are quite and depressed, taking time to gently load the bodies of their Comrades into the odd metal machines, she pays them no mind however and continues to rush towards twilights house, upon seeing the Tree, she begins to panic, the tree that her precious student lives in is practically on fire, there are flaming holes in some parts of the tree, other parts of the tree are being Melted away by a green substance.

She rushes inside, seeing the door torn off its hinges, and finds Twilight and spike hiding behind a half burned table, twilight shivering, and spike hiding behind twilight

"TWILIGHT!" Celestia shouts as she runs over to the scared unicorn

"PRINCESS!" Twilight shouts as her mentor approaches

Celestia hugs twilight tightly, as dose twilight, as the two hug, twilight says in a scared tone

"Those….those silver ponies…they where fighting those monster…..there was screaming…..so much screaming…..pain and blood"

Celestia hugs twilight and whispers in her ear "its alright now, it's over now"

As the two hug, spike notices a silver armoured pony passing by, as dose Twilight and Celestia

Twilight and Celestia rush out to see the silver armoured ponies leaving in the metal flying machines, the strange portal they approach opening slightly to allow the machines and their inhabitants to pass through safely

As they look at the strange machines flying off into the distance and towards the larger one in the sky, they notice some of the silver armoured ponies stayed behind, and are heading for canterlot

"YOU THERE, STOP, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Celestia shouts in a demanding tone

But the ponies ignore her and continue to march towards canterlot

Celestia runs in front of them and shouts again "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON!"

Most of the ponies ignore her and walk past, but one of them stops and walks in front of her and says "we're heading for Canterlot, the battle here is done, but the battle there has only just begun"

As the ponies walk past her, Celestia stands there, completely confused as to what they mean

"Princess, we need to go get the other Elements" Twilight says to her mentor

"You're right twilight, we need to go get them" Celestia says in a tone mixed of Sadness, Horror and Fear

As they travel through the remains of the once peace-full town of ponyville, they see different Horrific sights, some ponies have barricaded their homes, holes and other signs in the Barricades suggesting they dint hold, other homes have been completely Destroyed, suggesting they were caught off guard and dint build a barricade in time to keep the Merciless Creatures out, they head over to Rarity's boutique first, and see it has been mostly destroyed, there are pieces of wall and pain missing, the doors have been torn off their hinges, and all the windows have been broken, suggesting the creatures got in, they rush inside to see a door being held in place by magic, and they hear whimpering and crying coming from the other side, Twilight knocks on the door

"Rarity….it's me twilight, the princess is here too" twilight says in a hopeful tone

"Are…are those things gone?" Rarity says from the other side

"We wouldn't be talking if they were, my little pony, it's alright, its safe now" Celestia says in a reassuring tone, even though she is clearly still un-certain if it is safe or not

Rarity releases the door form her magical grip and it opens, revealing Rarity and SweetieBell cowering in fear, Twilight rushes over and hugs her friend

"Are you alright?" Twilight asks in a worried tone

"Yes…..we're fine darling…..but those hideous creatures destroyed everything in my Beautiful boutique…and we heard ponies screaming….it was a nightmare" Rarity replies, helping her sibling to come out of the closet

"What WHERE those horrible things?" Rarity asks in a tone mixed with Fear and Curiosity

"I'm not sure, but I will find out once we have gathered the Elements of Harmony" Celestia says in a tone of Determination

"Come now, we must not waste any time" Celestia says, Rushing out of the Building, followed by Rarity, Twilight and sweetiebell

As they head over to Sugar cube Corner, they see it has also been practically destroyed, with bits and pieces of wall missing, as they rush inside they see Pinkie Pie Hiding with Mr and Ms Cake behind the counter

"It's alight now, the creatures are gone for the time being" Celestia says in a Calm Tone

The group quietly move out from behind the counter, shaking and speechless

"There's no time to explain, I must gather the Elements of Harmony to rid us of these Horrid Creatures" Celestia says in an apologetic tone

"it's alright, Princess, I understand" Mr cake says as he follows his wife up the stairs while pinkie joins the princess and the others, as they head over to applejacks farm, they notice the tree's are the only things that haven't been touched, the farm itself is a mess, there are holes in nearly every building, the wooden barn doors have claw marks in them, there hoof marks leading into the house, followed by the footprints of the creatures that where chasing them, ending at the houses door, which has been torn off its hinges, as they walk inside, they notice that big Macintosh is on the ground, covered in a few blankets, and applejack and grannysmith are watching the outside, with AppleBloom sitting by big Macintosh' side, when the group enter the building, AppleJack runs over to the door and greets them

"hooo-weee…..its REAL good to see y'all are okay, and you Princess' what in tarnation are you doin' about with these Dangerous Critters runnin' About?" AppleJack says in a happy Relived tone

"we are going to Get the Elements of Harmony and get rid of these Horrid Creatures" Celestia says in a Calm tone

"Well, GOOD, those Darn' Varmin done come smashin' there way into our farm and attacked Big Macintosh" AppleJack says in an Angry tone

"Yes, I see that, not to worry though, my little ponies, we will soon be Rid of these Creatures"

"AAAH, that reminds me" Twilight suddenly screams "I HAVE TO GO AND CHECK ON FLUTTERSHY, knowing her, she probably would have tried to keep those things under control"

Applejack Interrupts her "but….doesn't FlutterShy have 'The Stare' she should be fine….shouldn't She?"

Twilight calms down a bit after remembering FlutterShy's 'Stare' and the affect it has on Animals "well…..maybe, but I want to go and check on her anyway" twilight says as she walks out of the house and towards FlutterShy's Cottage "Besides which, we need ALL the elements of Harmony present to Beat these things" Twilight shouts as she Races of towards the cottage

"And I shall go and get rainbow dash" Celestia says as she Teleports away in a bright flash of white light, leaving Pinkie Pie, AppleJack and Rarity behind to tend to big Macintosh' Wounds

Meanwhile, as twilight reaches FlutterShy's cottage, she notices, it is the same as everywhere else, the windows have been broken, the door has been torn off its hinges, and there are claw marks everywhere on the doors window stills and ground, and all the animals are gone also, Twilight rush' inside to look for her Friend, when she finds angel, FlutterShy's Pet rabbit pointing to the upstairs bedroom heading upstairs, she finds a whimpering Fluttershy hiding under her bed

"fluttershy, are you okay?" twilight asks as she runs over to her frightened friend

"Y-y-yes….I'm okay….but those scary creatures came in….and destroyed everything….and they scared off my animals" Fluttershy manages to say before continuing to cry

"its alright now, FlutterShy, there gone now, now come on, we're going to get the Elements of Harmony and get rid of these creatures" twilight says in a comforting soft tone.

As the group get back together, they all greet one another, Applejack notices Celestia is rather unhappy, as if she found something she dint want to find

"Hey, princess?, you okay?"

RainbowDash walks in front of Celestia "…these black creatures…..they attacked cloudsdale…one of them was REALLY big too" rainbowdash says before lowering her head in shame "and I couldn't do anything to help….there were too many of them" Rainbowdash says in a depressed tone

"Come on girls, its gonna be over soon, now we have the elements of harmony we can beat them" twilight says happily

"Yea….your right, now we can Get BACK at em" Rainbow dash says in an angry tone

"Very well, Brace yourselves, I'll take us directly to the elements of Harmony" Celestia says, before a bright light flashes and transports them all to the Building where the Elements are being held, after getting their Elemants, the girls are leaving the building when Shinning armour enters

"Hold it right there- OH, I'm sorry princes... I thought there was something else in here" shinning armour says in a surprised tone, Twilight imdetiatly runs over to shinning armour and huggs him

"OH, its so good to see that your okay" twilight says in a happy tone

"Same here, I was worried sick about you" Shining armour says before changing his attention back to the outside "though…..considering what's going on…"

"what has happened during my absence?" Celestia says in a demanding tone

"Well…the creatures that where attacking seemed to have left…..well…most of them" Shining armour says, as he gestures to the sounds of gunfire and stomping coming from a nearby street

"Never mind, we can now get rid of these horrid creatures with the elements of Harmony" Celestia says in a somewhat happy tone, as the group get closer and closer to the sounds of fighting, they stumble upon a turned over Carriage, and a terrified cadence hiding inside

"Cadence?" shining armour shouts as he runs over to her "What are you doing here?" he asks in a tone of Anger and Fear

"well….i don't remember what happened, the carriage was heading for canterlot, then something big hit us, knocked the carriage over, then it went that way" Cadence says pointing to the street where the gunfire is coming from, as Shining armour helps Cadence out of the Over turned Carriage, they hear a pony screaming and running away, as the group arrive at the source of the noise, they hear a pony shouting

"I thought you where DEAD!"

As the group move out from the cover and onto the main street, there standing before them, is Princess Luna, Karl, unit #233 and a Massive Xenomorph, though it is not a normal Xenomorph, it has wings, simular to the ones Karl has, and it has multiple horns, Two main unicorn like horns, on top of its Shell like head, and several other smaller ones, its much taller and bigger then the other Xenomorphs, its three times the size of the nearby dead Crushers, and its tail is longer and more sharp, and it has two main legs that it stands on, and three sets of arms, two big ones with claws, and one smaller set on its chest, all over its body are razor sharp spikes.

As the group approach Luna, Shinning armour Approaches Karl and says to both Karl and the giant Xenomorph "my name is Shinning armour, Captain of the royal Guard, I demand to know what's going on here!"

Karl continues to glare at the Creature before him, and says loudly enough for everyone to hear him

"Ladies…Captain…this is the Emperor of the Xenomorphs"

The Emperor Xenomorph Glares at Karl and gives him a somewhat angry look and says in an emotionless tone

"Your Kind destroyed us 'KARL', my Queen and my siblings DIED in their inferno, But I ALONE SURVIVED; Trapped beneath this planet, Crippled BUT ALIVE!"

Karl looks around himself, Confused

"But where the hell did you get all these Xenomorphs?" Karl asks in a confused tone

The Xenomorph gives Karl a smug look (how smug can you get if you are part Xenomorph) and says "I waited, in the darkness of this planet, quietly rebuilding my Army" he says in an emotionless tone, and then a single Xenomorph Hybrid comes out from behind the Xenomorph Emperor, and The Emperor gestures to the Mane six, Luna, Celestia and Shinning Armour "but with the help of these foolish creatures, it was sped up, I was able to use those foolish or greedy enough to dig deeper into the planet to create my armies"

Karl looks at the Xenomorph Hybrids that are coming out of the buildings and keeping watch over the 'meeting' and says

"So you created another Army of Xenomorphs out of Unicorns, Pegasi and earth ponies"

Unit #233 walks past Luna and says "but that makes them….half-Equestrian" in a tone mixed of Sadness, Horror and Curiosity

The Xenomorph Emperor Immediately shouts in a Terrifying voice that none of them had ever hear before

"Those words are BLASPHEMY!"

The Hybrids that are nearby immediately begin Hissing at the group of ponies

And the Emperror Xenomorph says in an emotionless tone

"Everything Equestrian has been PURGED, I Created Pure and blessed Xenomorph"

Karl realizes he said something Odd

"Since when do Xenomorphs have a concept of Blasphemy?"

The Xenomorph Emperor looks down at Karl and says in a mocking tone

"I reached into the dirt and Made new Life, I AM A XENOMORPH GOD!"

The Xenomorph Hybrids begin hissing, but not in a normal Angry attack hiss, more of a cheering Hiss

Karl walks over to one of the hybrids that has pony features, having everything a normal pony would have expect their skin is replaced by an exoskeleton, and they have Razor Sharp tails, and a mini-Jaw in their mouth just like their Normal Xenomorph comrades, he looks carefully at it, knowing now that it could easily be someone from his time that was converted instead of Face-Huggered

"There insane" Karl says in a Surprised Sad tone

"Becoming a Xenomorph Is enough to drive anyone mad…..But it's worse then that" he says as he approaches one of the hybrids

"Driven mad by your own Emotions…..the stink of Equestria…..you hate your own Existence…" Karl says in a Sad, but understanding tone

Karl then looks back up at the Xenomorph emperor with the same glare he was giving him earlier

"So what do you want?" Karl asks in a Tone of Anger and curiosity

"My Kind are long Dead, You and I are the only ones left alive"

The Xenomorph Emperor Laughs at Karl's Question

"What do I want?" he laughs "for my children to become the dominant life forms on this planet again…and with me as their leader…..this world doesn't stand a chance…..not that it stood one any way, hahahahahha"

Celestia quickly whispers to the mane six "Now, Use the Elements"

The Xenomorph Emperor notices they are glowing "what's all this then, some pathetic trick?" he says as they glow brighter and brighter, Twilight Floats in front of the group and shouts

"You Are Evil, and Like the Evil that comes here, you will LEAVE!"

Then a rainbow coloured bolt Shoots from the group, and speeds towards the Xenomorph Emperor, it hits him and engulfs him in the rainbow coloured beam; Celestia, Luna, Shinning Armour and the mane six all begin Smiling, but there Victory Is short lived, as the beam clears away, to reveal the Xenomorph Emperor still standing

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA, DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK ON ME AND MY ARMY?"

The Xenomorph Emperor Bursts into laughter

"i-i-i…..i don't understand, NO Evil can withstand the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia Says in a Horrified Tone

"That's because there not EVIL" Karl says to Celestia, gaining the attention of the group

"While what they do is Evil, Yes, they themselves are not, they do what they do simply because its what they do to survive…..they are the Space version of a shark or parasprite, while they are dangerous, they are not Evil, nightmare moon was evil, so was discord, and they are too, but not the kind of evil that can be Dealt with by the Elements of harmony….its completely useless" Karl says in an emotionless tone, still facing The Xenomorph Emperor

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, well put Karl" the emperor Xenomorph Taunts, he then begins walking away, leaving the ponies surrounded by the Hybrid Xenomorphs "Enjoy this little taste of what is to come, ha ha ha" the emperor Xenomorph taunts as he leaves the line of sight, as soon as he is gone, the hybrids lunge at the group of ponies

"Well…..shit" #233 mutters


	7. Old Scars Never Heal

**Old Scars Never Heal**

The Hybrids lunged at the group, the only ones who seemed to have expected and TRAINED for this kind of encounter where Karl and #233, Karl waited until they got close enough, then he head-butted one in the stomach, stabbing it with his horn and sending it flying into its comrades, another hybrid came up behind Karl and was about to slash him with its claws, when #233 Fly kicked it away from the group, the mane six stood there, completely dumbfounded as to what was happening to their peaceful lives, the princess and shining armour also seemed to be at a loss for words, though a Hybrid sending Karl flying into shining armour snaps them out of their confused and fear induced trance.

Karl practically pulls shining armour to his feet (his hooves) and pushes Shining armour over to Cadence and the others.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT STILL DOING HERE?" Karl shouts at the group who seem to still be confused to what exactly to do

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT WAITING FOR, ME TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE STRIP DANCE?" Karl shouts as he doges a hybrid trying to take off his head

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU COCK-MONGLERS!" Karl shouts as he kicks a Hybrid off of #233

A hybrid sneaks up behind Karl and stabs him on back left leg, Karl responds by grunting loudly in pain, and then kicking it away with his un-injured leg, Karl attempts to gain his balance but fails and falls to his knee's

"SIR!" #233 shouts as soon as he notices Karl is vulnerable

He rushes to Karl but he is intercepted by a Hybrid, which swipes at him with its Tippet Tail, While Karl is barley keeping himself on his knees, the Hybrids continue to attack #233, barely even acknowledging the mane six, shining armour and the princess' while they Escape

Karl falls to the ground, using what energy he has left, to keep himself awake.

As the Hybrids begin to over power #233, they suddenly stop, and slowly begin leaving the line of sight

"Are…are they retreating?" Shining armour asks the group, who don't seem to be listening

"Wait….STOP" Twilight shouts, stopping the group, who where almost clear of the fighting

"What is it, Twilight?" Celestia asks, while keeping an eye on the surrounding buildings, knowing that the creatures could be following them

Twilight looks around the group and suddenly gasps

"WHERE IS PRINCESS LUNA!" she shouts, alerting Celestia to her sisters absence

"Luna! LUNA!" Celestia shouts, trying to find her missing sibling

"umm…..I think I saw her heading back to there" FlutterShy says, gesturing back to the fight

"oh no NO, NO, NO ,NO" Celestia shouts, running back to the fight

And the mane six and shining armour aren't far behind, as soon as they make it back they notice something about the fight, the hybrids have all left, except for a few dead bodies, and #233 and Luna are by Karl, Who seems to be shacking.

The group all run over to see what's wrong

Celestia shouts at Luna "SISTER, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HU-"but stops when she see's Luna, Teary eyed and with a wing partly covering Karl, who is still shacking and unconscious

"Sister…..i….i don't know what's wrong with him, he wont stop shacking, his temperature is dropping rapidly" Luna mumbles to the group, moving her body closer to Karl's "I cant Get him Warm, NOTHINGS WORKING!" she shouts

Meanwhile #233 is examining the nearby bodies of one of the dead hybrids

"Ah FUCK!" #233 shouts, as he drags the body by the tail, towards Luna, he then presents the tail, which has a tippet end just like its Normal brethren, but there are very small holes on the tip, and it's slowly leaking a light green fluid

"These bloody suns-of-Bitch's have VENOMOUS Tails" he says as he looks at Karl and says in a frighten toned "He's Been POISEND, I need to get him back to base and get him some medical attention NOW OR HE'LL DIE!"

He then turns and Looks at group

"If you want some answers…..then help me save his life…please" #233 says in an almost pleading tone.

Luna picks Karl up with her magic and places him on her back

"I'm going with them Sister, you CANT stop me, but your welcome to come with me" Luna says in a demanding tone

"I'm not going to stop you Luna, but yes, I'll come with you, any pony who dose NOT want to come, may stay here" Celestia says in an emotionless tone

She then turns and looks at shining armour and cadence

"But I DO need you two to stay here and Keep the order, Okay?" Celestia says in a demanding tone, the two don't speak; they simply nod in agreement and head for the castle.

#233 heads off in the direction of the train station "Come on, we CANT afford to wast any time, LETS MOVE" he shouts as he runs towards the train station, the group follow close behind

As they arrive at the station, #233 looks around, then spots a machine "oh thank the emperor its still here" he says as he runs towards a strange machine, and presses a button on it, and it opens up, and slowly extends a small mechanical arm, holding a needle, he grabs the needle with his mouth and runs over to Luna.

He takes off the cap of the small needle, and approaches Luna; Luna looks at the odd needle

"What is that for?" she asks in a curious tone

#233 points to Karl, who is still unconscious and shacking

"This should help slow down the venom" he says as he approaches Luna

"Just don't move" he says, as he grabs the needle with his hoove, and jams it into Karl's infected leg

He quickly throws the needle away and presses a button on his hoof come,

"Command, this is Unit #233, I need a med-evac sent to my location NOW, Karl is down, a new species of Xenomorph got him, they have venomous tails, Karl's been poisoned!" he shouts into his hoof com, before looking up at the sky, and spotting a drop ship quickly approaching, as it passes through the magical bubble, instead of closing afterwards, the bubble stays open, as it lands, #233 looks over at Luna

"COME ON, GET HIM IN!" he shouts as he runs along side her, with the group, following close behind

As the ship takes off, a group of Tall, Bipedal, Hairless looking apes approach the group

"Come on, put him down, he'll be safe now" #233 says to Luna

Who gently levitates him to the apes, which place him on a strange skinny white bed with wheels, as the apes begin preparing all sorts of machines and shouting orders at each other, Luna looks slightly worried and tries to approach, but #233 stops her

"its okay, their called 'Humans' there his Allies, They can help him, these ones in particular are called 'Medics' they are trained to deal with injuries on the frontlines" he says in a reassuring tone

"NOW, I believe you owe us an explanation as to WHAT exactly is going on in OUR kingdom and to OUR Subjects!"

Celestia says to #233 in a slightly agitated tone, gesturing to herself and Luna

"I believe I can answer that" a voice comes from the cockpit of the drop ship, walking closer to the group, #233 immediately Salutes

"SIR!" #233 shouts, standing up straight and saluting

"At ease soldier" the human says

"With respect sir, why are you here? Its FAR to dangerous, even in a med-evac drop-ship to get this close to combat" #233 says, trying to be respectful

"Its all right soldier, I can handle myself, and when I heard that My BEST soldier was down, I had to come here" the human says, he then looks at the group of confused ponies

"Oh, where ARE my manners?" he says as he takes off his hat

"My name is 'Captain Dwain' of the 'Star Hammer'" he says as he puts his hat back on

Celestia tries to say something, but the human figure raises his hand

"I'll tell you EVERYTHING once we land, I know I have some explaining to do, we should be landing any second now"

Just then the ship comes to a complete stop, and the doors open up, the Human Medics rush Off with Karl, While Luna looks at them with a depressed expression

"Feel free to follow them miss, just do as they say, and don't get in the way" the human says as soon as he noticed Luna watching Karl

"Thank you" Luna replies with a nod before taking off after the medics and Karl

The human then turns back to the group of ponies who cant seem to be sure of what exactly to be confused at, the fact that there on a massive metal machine above their homes, or the fact that Luna DOSENT seem to Care or notice

"AHEM" the human gains the attention of the group

"This way please, I can explain everything to you when we're on the bridge" the human says, gesturing for them to follow him.

As they follow the human down a long metal hallway, with lights that seem to mimic the sun light, they see all different types of 'humans' and even some ponies, all standing upright and saluting the human as he passes, always making sure to get out of his way, saying "Sir" as if was his name.

When they attempted to greet the ponies or make any form of contact, the ponies ignored them and continued to walk away, then they arrived at a strange metal door, the human looked into a machine and the doors slid open and they follow the human into the centre of the room.

The human stops at a big screen, and says in an clear, emotionless voice

"COMPUTER, Show detailed map of the country 'Equestria' and the out-break affected Area's"

The computer beeps to life, and a 3D image of Ponyville and Canterlot pops up, the camera quickly covers both Ponyville and Equestria in a dim shade of white coloured light, Ponyville and Canterlot quickly disappear, and the ground quickly beings moving, it then shows a small cave entrance, and it quickly zooms out, and shows the diamond caves beneath Canterlot, and a small bright red light quickly growing larger and larger, the zoomed out picture shows the caves quickly getting covered in the red light, and then the entrance getting covered, and the light quickly spreads and surrounds Ponyville and Canterlot, the light temporarily enters Ponyville and Canterlot, and then leaves.

"That, is 'them', the Out-Break started in an area beneath the caves, below that castle of yours there" he says as he gestures to the screen and the picture of Canterlot, and then the picture zooms out even more, to show even more of Equestria, the red light quickly approaching Appaloosa, and spreading out as far as the eye can see.

The human turns back to the group of ponies and says "ill answer any questions I can now"

The first to talk is Celestia

"My name is Princess Celestia, Co-Ruler of Equestria, and responsible for raising the sun"

She says in a respectful manner, but she quickly drops the respectful tone and changes her tone to a more Serious and demanding tone

"And I DMENAD TO KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE, AND WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO WITH ALL THIS, ESPECIALY THOSE HORID CREATURES THAT ATTACKED MY PEACE-FULL KINGDOM WITHOUT WARNING OR REASON!"

Celestia says in an almost shouting tone

But as soon as Celestia raised her voice, group of Humans and ponies ran into the room, in the same silver armour they saw earlier, and they all point their weapons at her, even the humans and ponies at the odd machines scattered around the bridge stoped working and pulled out their smaller weapons and aimed them at Celestia

Celestia looks around, a bit confused and frighten by the sudden and hostile actions of the humans, and more importantly, the ponies, surly they knew who she was and wouldn't threaten her like she was a danger to any of them, but what really confused her, was the fact that they weren't threatening her with their weapons because she was a threat to THEM, it was because she appeared to be, even a SLIGHT threat to the HUMAN, they seemed to care for the humans well-being more then they cared for hers or the mane six, or even themselves.

"At ease Soldiers, it's alright"

Dwain says to his soldiers, not wanting them to shoot her like she was a Xenomorph.

The soldiers all look at Dwain, slightly confused, and hesitantly lower their weapons and return to their duties, and the guards that rushed in all slowly leave the room, not letting the group of ponies out of their sight, until they have fully left the room.

Celestia gives the human a somewhat confused expression

"th-thank you….but….how can you be sure that I'm not a threat, I don't mean to boast, but I AM rather powerful, that is why I'm the princess after all, why would you have your guards stand down so easily?"

Celestia asks the human, the curiosity in her voice as clear as the windows on the bridge.

"I don't mean to sound evil or mean or cruel or anything, but if you DID do something to threaten me OR my men, whether there human or pony, you'd be Shot on sight, and don't think they wont do it because you're their 'Princess' that the ponies under my command WONT shoot you, there loyalty's lie with me and there human brethren, unlike your subjects, the ponies that you see here, are soldiers, not civilians, not workers, SOLDIERS, they have been to HELL, they have seen things and done things NO living thing should EVER have to, but they do it because they have to, to keep the peace"

The human Says in a proud tone as he gestures to the pony personnel working on the various odd machines

"Oh, right and to answer your question"

Dwain says as he approaches the machine

"COMPUTER, I require additional M.C.D's"

Dwain says to the machine, and a small group of mechanical arms extend from the ceiling, and hold out small devices, which where identical to the ones that #233 and Karl had on, a holographic image of a ponies front leg appeared in front each of the devices, Dwain explained that they where image instructions on how to place one of your front hooves, after placing their hooves exactly like the holographic image showed, the machines slowly wrapped each of the devices on each of the mane six, and Celestia's front hooves, they observe the strange devices then Dwain speaks up

"The device on your legs are called an 'M.C.D' short for Mobile Communication Device, but most of the troops just refer to them as 'Hoof Coms', they are basically like a mobile library with information on every species we have ever encountered, and the technology and devices we have used and or made, locations and planets we have visited, and even some information of some of the personnel on bored the Star Hammer". Dwain says as he looks back at the Screen

"Computer, display recording of….Hostile species, #1, planet; Equestria, display recorded footage from Unit #232 and #234"

He says in a sad tone.

The screen flickers and then a group of ponies appear on the screen, in silver armour, all at the entrance of the diamond cave mines, the blood and carnage from the first attack still there, and now the fresh bodies of Guards pony, their chests torn open from the inside

"Yea…..we got here too late…..these poor souls are all K.I.A, and obviously, the cause of death was Xenomorph, well….come on boys, we've got a cave to block, get the explosives ready Lads!" the pony in charge says to his comrades

But as the ponies are getting ready, they are attacked by Xenomorphs

"AAH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, LIGHT 'EM UP!" the pony commander screams as Xenomorphs begin to rush at the group, the pony with the camera, immediately begins firing his weapon at the oncoming Xenomorphs, but with every kill, two more Xenomorphs take its place, as the pony with the camera fires, he notices the Xenomorphs are attacking his comrades, and overpowering them

"AAAAARGH, !"

The ponies begin screaming as the Xenomorphs start tearing them to shreds, the Xenomorph horde easily overwhelmed the silver ponies with their superior numbers, and the pony with the camera is last to go.

One of the Xenomorphs grabs him by the head and picks him up off the ground, it then pulls his head closer, giving the camera a clear shot of its inner jaw, before it comes shooting out into the camera screen, killing the pony instantly, and the words 'PLAYBACK ERROR; SUBJECT DECEACED' cover the screen

"That…..is a Xenomorph"

Dwain says, gesturing to the screen, rewinding it and pausing it at the moment before the Xenomorph kills the pony with the camera, Celestia looks at the screen with horror

"What ARE they?"

She says, finally getting a good look at the creatures face.

It has a black exoskeleton covering its entire body and face, it has No eyes or ears or even a nose for that matter, just a mouth filled with lots of razor sharp teeth.

"They…they are the perfect B.O.W….the PERFECT killing machine…"

Dwain says, looking at the creature in somewhat Awe

"You sound as if you admire them…'captain'"

Celestia says in a suspicious tone

"These things have killed ENTIRE species, I don't admire THEM…they are pure unlike any creature we have encountered before…I admire their PURITY…Survival…..no conscience…unclouded by remorse…"

Dwain then looks back at the group, teary eyed, attempting to fight back his tears

"But I can't forgive them for being murderers.…"

Dwain says, letting a few tears flow down his face

"This is the commander; I would like someone to bring 'Princess Luna' up here to the bridge immediately….there's something she needs to hear"

Dwain says the machine near his chair

A few minutes later, the doors open, and Luna comes in, Being escorted by two guards, one human and one pony, both wearing silver armour, completely covering their bodies and face from head to toe.

"So you said I needed to see something 'captain'"

Luna says as she walks towards her sister and the mane six, and gestures to the guards at the door

"They told me on the way here"

She says as she stands next to Celestia, and before Celestia has a chance to say anything to Luna, Dwain clears his throat

"Attention…..I would like everyone to leave the room momentarily…..I'm about to show my 'guests' here something Private"

Dwain says, gesturing the ponies behind him

As the ponies and humans leave the room, and the door shuts behind them, the captain presses a button on his chair and says

"Attention 'messengers' are you in position?"

It remains silent for a few moments, before he gets a response

"This is the messengers, we are in position, deploying link in three…..two…one"

Suddenly a light blue light fills the room, and slowly fills with colour; it's an image of the inside of canterlot castle, and in the room with them, Cadence and Shining armour appear, as if they where ghosts

"It's a holographic communication device, they can see, and hear everything you say or do; it's as if being in the room with them 'spiritually' if you will"

Shining armour gives Dwain a suspicious look

"though we where told a great deal many things about what is going on, I still find it suspicious that the human 'Dwain' doesn't want any of our guards in here, or even his own for that matter"

Shining armour says, in a suspicious tone

Dwain wipes his eyes clear of his tears and shouts at shining armour

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE CHERRY FUCK, I'M WILLING TO LET YOU IN SOME INFORMATION THAT ONLY I HAVE BEEN INTRUSTED WITH BY KARL, IF YOU WANT TO HEAR IT, SHUT UP AND LISTEN, IF NOT, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT"

Dwain then gives Celestia and Luna and the mane six an angry look and shouts

" AND WHAT YOUR ABOUT TO HEAR STAYS IN THIS ROOM, YOU DON'T TELL ANYBODY ELSE, IF YOU DO, I'LL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOUR THROATS!"

All of the ponies backed up, frighten and shocked by the humans sudden outburst, even Cadence and shining armour back up slightly, even though there only a hologram, then Dwain clears his throat and straightens his hat

"I do apologize…..but I'm somewhat….'protective' of Karl and Ramirez…there part of my crew…..that makes them part of my family, and I DON'T take kindly to people deliberately trying to hurt my family"

He then glances back and fourth at the mane six and the princess' in the room with him, and at the holographic images of cadence and shining armour

"Very well….if it means that much to you, we won't say a WORD of what happens, you have MY WORD that this information will be kept Secret"

Celestia says as she looks at Luna, the mane six, then at shining armour and cadence, they all nod in agreement

"Good…..thank you" Dwain says, walking up to the screen and says

"COMPUTER…..play 'Classified priority information #2"

The computer beeps for a few moments, then a message appears on the screen saying 'Karl's audio diary'

The screen beeps a few more times and then a mechanical voice comes from the machine

"Diary log: one- Made: 999 years ago"

It says

"Oh, and just so you know, this is sort of like Karls diary, that's why it's a secret, he trusted it to me, but I figured you need to know about him, if you're going to understand him"

Dwain says, before remaining silent

Then the machine beeps once more and Karl's voice comes from the machine

"…..My First day as member of the humans Imperial guard unit, it was on a former peaceful planet…..the only threat was the wildlife…..Heh, there where things like Giant sand worms that could eat a man whole, or that one time I found a group of bipedal things with teeth, they sort of look like humans, but with no real intelligence, they eat anything with meat…but other then that, it was peaceful….and then the Orks invaded…..and woke up the Xenomorphs…so anyway….*sigh* my first day as a member of the Human imperial guard unit, it was hot some days, Freezing the next, sandy and windy, basically chaotic…nothing at all like the simulations in training…of course that's pretty much the way it is for all us new recruits wasn't it."

Then the screen displays a picture of a green creature with lots of teeth and random tattered pieces of armour, firing its weapon at a human from one side, with a Xenomorph leaping from the burning landscape and straight at a human and ork who where engaging each other in melee, and the expressions on their faces suggest that they dint expect the Xenomorph to come after them

"All that preparing, all those YEARS of training…..it doesn't really prepare you for all the screaming, all the blood dose it?"

"Frankly I'm still amazed we made it through the first hour…..never mind the first DAY"

Then the mechanical voice says

"End Diary log"

"That just goes to show you that, Karl has emotions"

Dwain says before looking back at the screen

"COMPUTER…..play 'Classified Priority Information #1"

The screen beeps once and then the mechanical voice says

"Diary log: one- Made: 1000 years ago"

Then Karl's voice comes from it, sounding far more depressed though

"…..so I woke up…the pain of loosing you….it hurts so much….but I was able to save a little unicorn…I call him 'Ramirez'…..he lost his family too…I found him alone…..i couldn't just leave him…It was probably selfish of me….but I couldn't bear to leave him alone… I've learned to accept my Curse, I've chosen that I cant run away from it, no matter how much I try to hide it, I feel like I knew, like I'd now what was waiting for me once I woke up, I have chosen to accept it …..to know that I Will be the last of our kind…Ramirez is like a brother to me….I hope that you can think of him as your son….*sob*…..well…..I better get going….but on the bright side…..creatures called 'Humans' woke me up…they are accepting us…..and there soldiers…..I'm going to try and join there military…..bey dad….I love you"

Dwain walks up to the screen, and then faces the group of ponies, who seem to be completely shocked as to what they just heard

"And now you know"

Dwain says in a slightly sad tone

"He may be a bit of a brute at times, he may act tough and evil, but He has a heart, so just remember that the next time you see him".

Then the commander presses a button on his com link

"Okay, people, you can come back in and get back to work now"

He says, in a somewhat relived tone

And as the room is filled with the various humans and ponies, one of the human medics that was last seen taking Karl off to get his injuries healed comes into the room and salutes Dwain

"SIR, sergeant Karl is on his way here sir, he is persistent, he simply refuses to get any rest until he has confirmation on his mission being completed…..and he seems troubled sir…..I think he just needs a friend right now"

The medic says as he opens the door and walks out

"Well, looks like you'll be seeing him again sooner then I expected

Dwain says before facing another door as it slides open

"SIR, sergeant. Karl reporting for duty, SI-…what are THEY doing here?"

Karl says as he enters the room and notices the Man Six and the princess'.


	8. Training the Recruits

**AvP: Training the Recruits**

Karl looked at the princess and the mane six, and then over at the hologram

"I'm going to assume there's a good reason that there here"

Karl says, gesturing to the ponies that aren't a part of the ships crew.

"Just informing our friends here about what's going on, what with the little 'pest problem' they have and all"

Dwain says to Karl, before he notices Karl attempting to keep his sorrow disguised with hate

"what's wrong Karl….I don't think I have ever seen you so…'defeated' like this before, you've been through thousands of near-death experiences, but you've never been this down before…you can tell me"

Dwain says, trying to comfort Karl, almost completely forgetting about his 'guests'

Karl aproaches the screen and says

"COMPUTER, rewind playback"

Karl says, as the screen shows the view of the marine that was screaming and running away form the Xenomorph emperor

"AAAH….what the hell is tha- What the HELL is that…what the FUCK? AAAAAH" freezing the screen when the Emperor Xenomorph's face fills the screen

Karl looks at the screen with an expression of hatred but then it changes to one of sorrow and misery

"Sir…this is the current Leader of the Xenomorphs located on the planet below"

Karl says, doing his best to keep his tears hidden

"my people where destroyed…..but they took him and his kind with him…all this time I thought it was worth it….now it seems that they died for nothing"

Karl says, trying to replace his sorrow with anger, but not being able to do so

"NO….no that's not true soldier…..your father and your kind died so that YOU could live, so that THEY could live on through you, as long as you're still alive, the Xenomorphs haven't won"

Dwain says to Karl, trying to cheer him up.

Luna attempts to speak, but Celestia stops her, giving her a 'we best not gain attention to ourselves just yet' look.

Dwain then turns his expression to one of happiness

"Well….. I know a few things that will cheer you up"

Dwain says, getting Karl's attention

"Ramirez is safe and sound on bored with us, and there are a group of fresh rookies awaiting training, why don't you go turn those green horns into war machines, huh?"

Dwain says, gesturing to the door

Karl smiles at this and salutes

"Yes, Sir" Karl says before leaving the room

As soon as Karl had left, Dwain turned his attention back to the ponies that weren't part of his crew

"Sorry about that, but you will have to head back down to your planet"

Dwain says before pressing a button on his Com-Link, and a few guards enter the room, all pony.

"they will escort you a few rooms that you can stay in until we can get a ship to take you back, all our ships are currently busy either transporting troops or supplies to and from the planet, or from one destination to another, its too dangerous for them to travel long distance on foot now that the Xenomorphs are out in the open, especially in the forest occupied areas of the planet, it can get REALLY difficult to survive when you cant see what's attacking you"

As the guards gesture for the princess' and mane six to head through the door, Luna walks up to Dwain

"Do you mind if I talk to Karl, I DO have some explaining to do myself"

Luna asks Dwain, attempting to sound as humble as possible

"Of course not, ma'am….just be sure not to distract him or make him upset, the last thing I need is Karl not being able to perform his duties after just recovering from a near death experience, some of my personal guards will take you to him"

Dwain says to Luna as a few human guards walk in, with more armour and weapons then the pony guards, and they gesture for her to follow them.

Luna looks over at Celestia and gives her a reassuring smile

"don't worry sister, I will be fine…..besides…there is something I MUST tell him, something that concerns both Karl and myself…..just make sure you look after yourself and the elements of harmony"

Luna says before following the human guards out of the room, Celestia attempts to follow, but the pony guards stop her

"Very well…but she had better NOT come to any harm"

Celestia warns the ponies and Dwain

"oooooh….I'm shacking in my boots"

One of the armoured ponies says in a mocking tone.

As the holographic image of Cadence and Shining Armour ends and Celestia and the mane six are leaving, Celestia over-hears one of the humans talking to one of the other ponies

"Is it just me or dose the Blue one 'Luna' Seem a bit….I don't know….off?"

The pony replies with a bit of a snicker

"Don't worry about her…from what I can tell; Karl just has 'THAT' Effect on Female Ponies"

The human looks at him confused for a bit

"What '_THAT' _affect would you be talking abou…oh, _OH!"_

The two sit there looking at each other, then they attempt to suppress a laughter, but somewhat fail and laugh quietly to each other.

Celestia follows the mane six and the guards while thinking about what the two guards where talking to each other about, wondering what they were talking about by 'Effect' on Luna.

Meanwhile, Luna is following the human guards to a large room, though she feels somewhat different, as if her body temperature had been risen and she could feel she had a wet feeling between her hind legs, she stoped the guards that where leading her and quickly asked them

"Uh….excuse me…..Is there a bathroom I may use?"

Luna asks the guards

They point to a door and say in sync

"Just in there ma'am, Female bathroom too"

She pushes the door open and walks in, the door swings shut behind her, she looks around and finds a few more doors, opening each of them, to examine the human version of a bathroom, noticing that humans appear to have multiple toilets in a single bathroom, though Luna pays it no mind, thinking it must be because she is on a massive transport, she also notices that the toilets are, like the ones back in Equestria, designed for Ponies, she looks around the room; there are sinks, mirrors and toilets, she approaches the mirror and looks at herself in the mirror, then she looks around the room to make sure she is alone, she then turns around and looks at her hind quarters.

Everything seems to be normal, her cutie mark is fine, her skin is normal, but what gets her attention is her Vagina, its wet

"W-W-W-WHAT…what, why am I- why is it- what's going on- what's wrong with me!"

Luna mentally screams at herself, she then quickly runs into one of the cubical and closes the door, she then sits and looks at her now soaking Wet-Pussy.

She quickly grabs some nearby toilet paper and tries to dry it, but as soon as her hoof makes contact with her Vagina, she lets out a quiet moan, and she quickly covers her mouth with her free hoof, hoping that no one or no pony heard her, she attempts to dry it up as best she can, and after a few attempts and moans later, she exits the bathroom with her Human escorts standing by the bathroom door and giving her confused looks, one of them smiles at her

"so I take it that you…..uh…..are….'done' now?"

The human gives her a 'you know what I'm talking about' look, her face immediately turns bright red, but the humans simply laugh quietly, the other human pats her on the back and says

"Don't worry, we wont tell another living soul, its our job to keep quiet about what V.I.P's do, unless the captain says otherwise and so far he hasn't"

The humans then gesture for her to continue following them, as they continue down the hall, Luna still embarrassed by the incident that happened in the bathroom, is quietly walking behind them and doesn't say a word.

Meanwhile, in a massive gymnasium-like room, Karl and several other humans and ponies of different kinds and genders are all gathered around, the room automatically removed all the holographic empty shells, dead Xenomorphs and various other Holographic horrors of war, the group then turn their attention to Karl as he stands up-right and says

"I'm proud of you boys and girls, that was damn impressive, not many other rookies have lasted as long as you did here today, although that was just a holographic simulation, and no where NEAR the real deal, I think you are prepared to fight those bastards out in the field"

Karl is busy giving his new soldiers a congratulations speech when Luna enters a room and see's Celestia a holographic image of Cadence and Shining Armour and the mane six all watching the group with mixed emotions of Curiosity, Awe and horror.

Luna approaches Celestia first

"Sister, but I thought you were heading for your temporary quarters, what are you doing here?"

Luna asks her sister, breaking her concentration on the group on the other side of the glass.

Celestia gives Luna a happy relived expression and hugs her

"Oh sister, you're here at last, usually I wouldn't be so happy to see you, but with all the horrific things going on…..especially what we just witnessed just now, I can't be to sure"

Celestia says, not letting Luna out of the hug

Luna looks at Celestia with a confused expression and says

"What do you mean just now?"

Then Dwain walks into the room and says

"I believe I can answer that, you see we're inside a special room overseeing the training area, we can increase or decrease the Difficulty of the situation on the holographic field out there, you see, that Room that Karl and the recruits are in is a special room, designed to simulate a battle field, and it allows us to create Holographic Enemy combatants, but the holographic environmental and generated hazards only affect those wearing those special suits that Karl and the recruits area wearing, other then that, you'd be fine"

Dwain says with pride as he overlooks the training area

Luna is too busy looking at Karl to notice that the mane six and Celestia are looking at her

Dwain notices this and clears his throat, but Luna still doesn't break eye contact with Karl, only when Dwain taps Luna on the back dose she get broken out of her trance- like state

"Hmm, YES sorry, I got distracted, this whole 'Ship' is still very new to me"

She says to the group

"Oh, _REALLY?_ _THAT'S_ the_ BEST_ I could come up with!"

Luna mentally screams at herself while giving the group a reassuring smile

Dwain pays it no mind and allows Celestia to speak

"I was just wondering why it took you longer to get here then it did the rest of us sister, after all, you left almost INSTATLY to come here, and yet, after we left and asked to come here, we arrived here and you weren't here, what took you so long?"

Celestia asks with a curious tone

"OH right, I had use the rest room on the way, that's all"

Luna says, her face turning bright red and walking towards the glass

"I don't understand though, Why is Karl acting as if we're not here, if I recall correctly, he doesn't like ANY of us"

Twilight sparkle says, changing the subject to Luna's delight

Dwain rest his left hand in the pocket of his white buttoned captain's shirt and uses his right hand to tap on the glass

"It's a special type of glass, we can see him and everything that goes on in that room, but he can't see us"

He then gives twilight a somewhat annoyed look and says

"and its not that he doesn't LIKE you, its that he doesn't TRUST you, Karl believes that, apart from me, Ramirez and certain crew members of this ship…..that he's completely alone"

Luna becomes depressed at hearing him say that

"Oh, yes, of course, we DID hear his diary back on the bridge after all"

Luna says, in a sad tone

"It's a shame, he seems like a good pony, but he's just had a hard and difficult life"

FlutterShy says, getting the attention of the group, Dwain simply chuckles at what she said

"ma'am…..you could never understand HOW MUCH pain he's been through or how HARD his life has been…..but he's a fighter, he'll fight until the end"

Dwain says in a cold voice.

"a-and….by 'until the end'…you me-"

Cadence hesitantly replies, but is interrupted by Dwain

"Yes…Karl has proved to me and the rest of us that he despises the Xenomorphs with every fibre of his being"

Dwain then activates his com-link and a holographic video feed plays showing Karl killing several Xenomorphs

"You see, Karl will Do EVERYTHING in his power to destroy Xenomorphs and protect those he loves and cares for"

The video feed then shows Karl Getting his scar from a Xenomorph, and then being sent flying onto the hard, sandy, rocky ground

"…..even at the cost of His Own Life"

The group of ponies look at the video feed and then at Karl, with horrified expressions.

Then they all hear loud noises and some form of music coming from the room that Karl and The recruits are in, they look down at the room that is now changing into a more happy themed the room is quickly filling with various humans and ponies, all of different sizes, colours and gender, Karl and a Certain Humans and ponies join him on what is quickly turning into a stage, and Dwain bursts into laughter

"HA HA HA, but no matter what happens, Ya cant keep Karl's Humour OR singing Down, looks like there's a party, Karl is an incredible singer, I don't usually miss a party when Karls the one throwing it, any of you ladies care to join me?"

Dwain says before looking back at the Group of ponies who seemed to be confused and unsure of how to reply or what to do

"go on, me and shining armour are fine on our own back here in Canterlot, who knows, maybe you'll get Karl to open up to you"

Cadence says with a smile

"OH BOY A PARTY!"

Pinkie pie shouts before running out of the room

"Oh very well…..I suppose a little fun would be nice right now, coming sister?"

Celestia says in a somewhat happy-Defeated tone

"Of course sister, of course"

Luna says, she then turns to the Remaining elements of harmony

"Will you and your friends be joining us twilight Sparkle?"

Luna asks twilight who quickly bows

"Of course princess Luna"

Twilight says in a humble tone

Twilight and her friends follow Celestia and Luna as they follow Dwain out of the room.

After walking down a few corridors and passing through a few metal doors that open on their own, they come to a certain door that has extra metal around its frame, making it stronger, and several red flashing words that say 'Training room in use; down time'

As the doors open, they are blinded temporarily by different coloured flashing lights, and are frighten by the sudden loud increase in volume as the doors open and the sounds of loud cheering and screaming filled their ears.

As they enter the room, they also notice that none of the humans or ponies are paying them any attention; their not bowing, running in fear or any other form of Fear or respect, they look up at the stage and see Karl with humans and ponies on either side holding various instruments, suddenly pinkie pie comes bouncing up to the group

"OH BOY, IT'S ABOUT TO BEGIN!" pinkie pie shouts as the crowed all quiet down apart from the random cheer or whistle.

Karl walks up to the edge of the stage and shouts

"ALLRIGHT, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HEARED YOU THE FIRST FUCKING TIME!"

The crowed all burst into laughter, exepct for the princess' and the mane six

Luna Gasps after hearing how loud Karl was

Luna quickly says to Celestia

"SISTER, That wa-"

But she is cut off by Celestia

"I know Luna"

She then looks up at Karl with Major interest

"The Royal Canterlot voice"


	9. The Party

**AvP: Party Time**

Karl looks out at the mass gathered crowed and shouts

"This song is for those of us, who have been fighting for as long as we can remember, and lost people dear to us"

The mane six all look at Karl and his friends on stage as the lights dim and they become nothing more then silhouettes doing unknown things, then suddenly there's a loud flash of white light, and Karl and his friends can be seen facing away from the crowed and the lights turn to a light blue, and a massive screen flickers to life behind Karl and his friends on stage, and a beautiful night sky can be seen on the screen, suddenly bullets begin zipping past the screen, and explosions can be heard, so can the screams of ponies and humans, it then shows a massive conflict between humans ponies and Xenomorphs the cameraman gets knocked to the ground by a Xenomorph which is then killed by gunfire, and a human marine runs over and shouts "GET UP SOLDIER!", the screen then freezes with a Xenomorph on the screen

(A sort of parody of Night Wish; Tenth man down)

The band plays a bit of heavy metal

Karl then moves up in front of the group and begins singing in a heavenly light, yet sorrow-full tone which gets the immediate attention of the mane six and the princess' who seem surprised.

___**Today they killed**_

___**He was just a boy **_

___**Like those before him, I Held them dear **_

___**In the fields we're dying off **_

___**I'll kill them all **_

___**All on my own **_

Karl sang the next parts with a tone that made him seem like he was on the verge of crying

___**CUT me free Bleed with me **_

___**And now one by one **_

___**We will fall, down, Down**_

___**STOP this war**_

___**END the PAIN **_

___**Run or fight for life **_

___**Live or Die **_

___**This is our life**_

Karl stops and takes a few breaths while the band continue to play the heavy metal, obviously Karl is preparing for the next Verse

_**Save Equestria**_

_**From this war **_

_**Its not their fault **_

_**Its because of me **_

_**Xenomorphs fight Without Fear or Mercy **_

_**I'll stay and fight just save yourself **_

Then Karl resumed his depressed Tone

___**CUT me free Bleed with me **_

___**And now one by one **_

___**We will fall, down, Down**_

___**STOP this war**_

___**END the PAIN **_

___**Run or fight for life **_

___**Live or Die **_

___**This is our life**_

Then Karl's voice deepens

___**I thank the lives that gave hell **_

___**I walk down the path of torn bodies **_

___**Man after man, Brother after Brother**_

___**Blood in dust **_

___**Call me a coward, but I can't take this ANYMORE!**_

Karls voice changes to one of pure sorrow, and Luna seems to be the only one who notices Karl is fighting back tears, as if singing the next verse was painful for him

_**When I was young **_

_**They took my home **_

_**They filled my heart with such pain **_

_**They killed my Entire family **_

_**I am the last one to Kill**_

Then one of the other band players began singing, and although Luna thought he had an impressive singing voice, it was no where near as beautiful as Karls

_**The ultimate high as all beautiful dies **_

_**A ruler's tool, a priest's excuse, a tyrant's delight...**_

_**I alone, the Xenomorph Hunter **_

_**I'll fight 'till the Xenomorphs Take my breath **_

_**Killing Xenomorphs is my GOAL**_

Then Karl begins singing again, much to Luna's Delight and displeasure. While she LOVED to hear Karl sing, she hated to hear the Sorrow in his voice when he sang about the pain he had gone through.

___**CUT me free Bleed with me **_

___**And now one by one **_

___**We will fall, down, Down**_

___**STOP this war**_

___**END the PAIN **_

___**Run or fight for life **_

___**Live or Die **_

___**This is our life**_

___**CUT me free Bleed with me **_

___**And now one by one **_

___**We will fall, down, Down**_

___**STOP this war**_

___**END the PAIN **_

___**Run or fight for life **_

___**Live or Die **_

___**This is our life**_

As the band slowly stoped playing, the crowed quickly erupted in cheers, whistles and other various happy sounds. Then Karl cleared his throat and spoke in a more happy tone

"Okay, who's ready for something a little more cheerful?"

The crowed responded with more cheering and other various shouts

Karl grabbed his mic and said

"I believe this is one all you humans will love, as it's a classic song about the night"

Then the crowed began cheering again, Dwain approached the mane six and princess' and without getting them spotted by Karl, Dwain quickly spoke to Celestia and Luna

"I think this is a song that Luna will like"

He said before vanishing back into the crowed of humans and ponies who where cheering and partying,

Karl then began singing '**Toploader; Dancing in the Moonlight'**

(Just go listen to it if you're curious as to what it is)

After Karl had finished singing, he gestured for the crowed to quiet down

"Hey, I'm getting a bit thirsty up here, screaming my lungs at you guys an' all"

The crowed begin laughing, and Karl gestures for them to be quiet again

"TO THE ALCOHOLE"

Karl shouts as he jumps off the stage, and the crowed begin cheering and laughing, and he begins Crowed surfing his way to the Beverage area, with the mane six (with the exception of pinkie pie who is already there talking with the various humans and ponies) and the princess' not far behind.

When Karl finally reaches the edge of the crowed the ponies and humans at the edge of the crowed help him down gently and thank and congratulate him on singing, he thanks them for the help and heads for the bar, where the human Bar Keeper is laughing at the jokes Pinkie Pie is telling him.

Karl takes a seat at the Bar, and the barkeeper walks over to him and says with a large smile

"The usual senior?"

To which Karl Chuckles and replies

"The usual"

The Barkeeper and Karl have been pretty close friends, the barkeeper being an ex Soldier like Karl, so he is trained with weaponry and CQC (Close Quarters Combat), he is a black skinned toned with a thick moustache, skinny eyebrows Light blues eyes and a scar going across his right eye, he has a medium body build and his former role was support, it was his job to provide suppressing fire when facing Orcs or other human threats and an effective, quick on his feet, fast trigger finger, fast runner when it came to fighting the Xenomorph threat, but that all ended when he lost his left leg to a Xenomorph and had to have it replaced by a prothetic, he was told that he was still allowed to participate in military fire-fights, but he refused, thinking that he would only slow down his squad mates, and he instead opened up a bar, bars being rather famous and an effective means of high morale for the soldiers. His dog tag that he still always wears has the words 'Tony Lorene Cane' and on the back of that dog tag was his nick name 'Tender Loving Care'.

As Karl relaxed at the bar on the comfortable Red cushioned Chair, Luna, Celestia and the other elements of harmony where slowly approaching him, each individual with there own intentions or questions, but before they could gain Karls attention, Karl was joined at the bar by various humans that could be easily described as The Elements of harmony's Male human Duplicates.

The first human of the group was a small looking human (teenager) who was carrying a book and reading it, but smiled at Karl who returned the smile with a friendly slap on the back, he had black hair, blue eyes, a black military outfit on and seemed to be busy reading the book.

The second human of the group was a human that was medium in size but very skinny, he was wearing a blue hoodie with light blue shorts, his shoes where also light blue and had wings painted on the sides, they looked like they were built for running.

The third human of the group was a big muscly human who appeared to be somewhat of a giant compared to Karl, though he appeared to be somewhat shy and avoided the other humans at the party, giving the impression that he was a gentle giant, he was bald and had green eyes and was wearing a simple tank top and army pants.

The fourth human of the group was wearing a cowboy hat and had a small set of rope on the side of his torn casual pants, he had a slightly more muscular build then the rest of the group (with the exception of the 'gentle giant') and kept what appeared to be a piece of hay in his mouth like a cigarette, he had orange hair and brown eyes and he wore torn casual long pants and no shirt, instead of siting down he simply leaned against the counter of the bar.

The fifth human of the group appeared to be well dressed and had a lit cigarette in his mouth he wore a fancy looking top-hat and had a Black tuxedo on, along with the slack black pants and shiny black shoes, his hair was brown but kept neat and combed, his eyes were blue and he sat at the bar like a gentleman compared to his friends who where sitting however they liked.

The sixth human of the group was a human who appeared to be sucking on a lollipop, he had messy blond hair and dark brown eyes, he was wearing casual pants and a t-shirt.

As the humans all greeted Karl, who greeted back with a warm smile and a 'wazup' the barkeeper seemed to know exactly what to get everyone, they all chuckled and shared jokes and talked to each other, the mane six and the princess' decided it would be best not to disturb Karl Just yet if they wanted to get on his good side, but before they could leave, pinkie pie ran up and introduced herself the humans and quickly pointed out the Mane Six and The princess' Presence and got the attention of the group, most of the humans that where still sober seemed okay with the Mane Six and Princess' Presence, Karl and the rest of the group however where drunk.

Deciding that their cover was blown and it would have not accomplished anything if they left, the mane six and princess' approached the humans, while the ponies went off to talk to there 'Human duplicates' Luna went straight for Karl who appeared to be in the company of Dwain, but as they got closer Dwain headed for the door.

"I'm going to go and speak to that Human 'Dwain' he seems civilized"

Celestia said before going after Dwain, leaving Luna to talk to Karl alone, as she approached Karl, he looked at her with a somewhat alarmed and confused, yet happy expression.

"yo-You Are Lucky I'm *HIC* drunk, or – or I'd probably tell ya ta pish off and let me die in *HIC* Peace…BUT….. I'm to *HIC* hammered to Give a fuck so Relash…..*HIC* pull up a seat and *HIC* have a cold one…."

Karl says using what remaining intelligence he can muster in his drunken state, he takes one of the spare bottles of alcohol and uses his magic to open it, he then offers it to Luna, who takes it without a moments hesitation.

"So…..he is more relaxed when he is drunk…..perhaps I can use that to my advantage"

Luna thinks to herself as she takes a sip of the Alcoholic beverage

At first she takes only a small sip, then another and another

Then she begins drinking entire mouthfuls

"this is Delicious, and its so pleasant!"

Luna thinks to herself, surprised at how good the human made Alcoholic beverage is, then she begins to get dizzy

"NO…must stay focused….must ….try and get…..Karl to …..Talk to me about his past…get him to open my legs"

She thinks to herself

"Wait….LEGS?…..ah…..no wait…I think I meant to say or think….whichever it is I'm doing right now….i need to get him to open up about his feelings…..he's a good pony….wait…why the fuck am I wanting him to talk to me about his feelings so much?"

Luna then enters a fit of hysterical laughter

"N-Noo wait I'm not at the good part yet…"

A Drunken Karl says to a Half Drunken Luna

"so….he says *HIC* …..DER you are cheese Tits…..now KISS ME!"

Karl says before laughing at his own joke, meanwhile Luna leans in towards him

"Kiss you? ….well okay what the fuck, I wont remember in the morning anyway"

Luna says before grabbing Karl with her magic and pulling him in close

Karl looks around, a bit dazed, and then he realizes something and quickly says

"uh….wait wha-"

But he is cut off by Luna planting her mouth firmly on his

"wow…..i fink we've had enough ta Drink now…..c-c'mon….i better take you back to yer room so you dunt hurt yerself *HIC* uh…..wait….no yea, I take you to yers, and den I head back to mine….and pass out on the floor…just like I always do"

Karl says, grabbing Luna's left front hoof and pulling her along

"aww…..but I wanna plaaaaay"

A drunken Luna replies, grabbing a nearby bottle of alcohol with her right front hoof, as the two head for the door, the barkeeper quickly shouts to Karl

"Taking her back to your room already, Senior? You may want to wait until you sober up before getting into her pants"

To which Karl replies

"s-she doesn't *HIC* Have any pants you ass head hole"

Earning a laugh from the Barkeeper.

As the two zigzag through the various corridors, they finally reach a door and Karl Gestures for Luna to head inside, as she approach's the door, Karl presses a button on the side and the door Slides open.

Luna enters the room, and Karl turns around and looks at her

"ah fuck, I knew there wash *HIC* a reason I had you following me, my *HIC* bad, this is my room, I'll take contact someone and have em take you back to yer bunk, so dat you can sleep this off…..shouldn't last too long…..either…well…..not in your case…..i probably wont remember any of this…or ANYTHING that has happened Ta Night….hold on, ill contact someone"

A drunken Karl says before pressing a button on a wall nearby his bed, then the wall slid open and a small screen pops out

"yes sir?"

A digital computer voice says

"ey…Ey….HEY computer…can you contact someone from bridge and have em…come and take Luna back to her room for me, she's currently in my room….sho get 'er out *HIC*"

Karl says to the machine, which responds with

"Yes sir, contact someone on the bridge…..contacting"

Karl then turns and looks at Luna and says

"okay….its calling em…all we have to do now is wait and someone will-"

But before he can finish, he passes out and falls to the ground, suddenly the machine beeps and a humans voice comes from it

"you called sir?"

The human asks, but gets no reply, so he asks again

Suddenly Luna gets an idea

"ah….that's okay, your assistance is no longer required"

She says, hoping the human wont ask any questions

He remains quiet for a moment before responding

"very well ma'am, have a pleasant night"

Then the machine flicks off and slides back into the wall

Luna picks Karl up with her magic and places him on his bed, she then smiles and turns around and walks towards the door, she looks around the hallway to make sure no one is around, she then presses the button inside Karls room that says 'LOCK DOOR'

She then walks back over to a still sleeping Karl and quickly feels between her hind legs, she looks at her hoof, which is wet and sticky, she then smiles and seductively says to herself

"oh don't worry…..I _WILL_"


	10. A Princess' Desires

**AvP: Luna's Heat**

Karl lay on his bed, unconscious, with Luna silently playing with his body, tracing around his chest and stomach with her hoof, playfully nibbling on his neck and licking his wings, Karl began moving around slightly, moaning in his sleep. Then he slowly began to open his eyes, looking at Luna who was blushing furiously.

Clenching his eyes shut momentarily, placing his head in his hooves in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain in his head.

"Oh….one fucking hell of a headache…it's usually worth it though, I mean, I'm still pretty hammered, I can barley remember what I'm doing right now…or what your doing in here for that matter, imaginary Luna"

Karl says looking at Luna who is blushing furiously, she gives him a smug smile and seductively whispers in his ear

"Oh…. Don't worry; you'll remember why I'm here soon enough"

But before he can respond she pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him, using her magic and body weight to pin him down, she then begins gently kissing him, which he at first doesn't fight as it feels nice and warm, then she begins sliding her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth, he attempts to escape from it, but she keeps him pined and begins forcing her tongue into the back of his throat.

"Okay, TOO much"

Karl thinks to himself as he struggles against what he believes to be either a dream or a hallucination.

Luna simply continues to play with Karl's Body, Karl attempts to stop her from playing with him, but she quickly ties him down to the bed with magical rope. Suddenly Karl feels something wet being rubbed against his stomach, he tries to look down to see what it is being rubbed against him but the rope keeps his head firmly in place, Luna notices Karl trying to see what she is rubbing his body with, she simply giggles and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and says in a quiet seductive tone

"Oh you're so silly; you KNOW what's rubbing against you"

Karl remains silent for a few minutes, and then he realizes what she is talking about and his face turns bright red and Luna giggles.

"There see, you already knew"

She whispers in his ear, before she looks down at Karls lower body and licks her lips

"And trust me; you'll LIKE the next part"

She says before her head disappears from Karls View, a few moments pass before Karl suddenly gets a surprise when he feels Luna's mouth quickly wrap around his Erect Member, he is about to yelp in surprise when Luna's Magic seals his mouth shut.

Luna slowly makes her tongue slide around his member a few times, before she begins moving her head closer and forcing his member into her throat, she forces herself to stay there for a few moments, refusing to pull out and breath, and then she slowly pulls away and allows herself to breath, meanwhile Karl is struggling Violently against the magical binds

"HMMMMMMMFFFF! HMMMFFF HHMMMMMMFFFFF! HMMMHMMMF MMMMMMMFFF! (NOOOO!, LUNA STOOOOP!, SOMEONE HEEEEEELP!)"

But Karl's shouting and pleads for help are prevented by the magical bond Luna has in place over his mouth. Luna notices Karls Legs are shacking and forces his shaft deep into her throat one more time,

***Glug***

Luna feels her throat quickly filling with a warm sticky substance and then it stops and then starts again

*** Glug Glug** *

Luna begins sucking on his member and swallowing whole mouth-fulls of the substance. After a while, Luna brings her face back into Karls View and says in a quiet serious tone.

"If you promise not to yell, I'll take it off"

Karl simply nods and soon after the magical grip on his mouth is removed and he opens and closes his jaw.

Then Karl notices Luna climbing on top of his Body again, but this time she is using her magic to gently place his shaft in between her legs, more specifically, in front of her aroused pussy.

Karl's eyes change from being tired, to shot open in realization and fear of what she intends to do

"Luna….Luna please, PLEASE don't do this…..I'm BEGGING you, don't do this"

Karl pleads to Luna, hoping she will let him go

But Luna only looks at him with a hurt filled expression and tear-filled eyes

"And I'm begging YOU, PLEASE let me help you, you DON'T have to be the last of your kind any more"

Luna replies with a shaky, hurt voice

Karl looks at her completely puzzled and says

"But Luna, you're a prin-"

But he is quickly interrupted by Luna

"And YOU'RE a PRINCE, Karl, your father was the king of your land, therefore you are the rightful heir to his throne, therefore you are royalty, and I don't are whether or not you were royal or not"

But Karl replies with a depressed voice

"No Luna….I'm not a prince….not anymore, all my Guards, subjects and people are long dead, my fathers Throne is lone gone, I'm not heir to anything, I'm just a soldier"

Karl looks away, Depressed and confused, but Luna pays it no mind, she quickly wraps her hind legs around his and forces them both together, forcing his shaft deep inside her

"_aaaaaaaahhhh…Yesssss, oh that feels so good Karl, aaaaaahhhhh"_

Luna loudly moans, resting her head on Karls Shoulders and Karl simply groans, attempting to fight the feelings shooting throughout his body.

"L-L-Luna, you –c-can't seriously w-w-want me"

Karl manages to moan out before Luna sticks her tongue into his mouth. Luna begins bobbing her body up and down in rhythm, forcing Karls Shaft to enter and leave her again and again, Luna's moaning growing louder, turning into quiet lust-filled shouts, Karl suddenly feels a familiar feeling shoot through his lower body, and soon after, Luna forces her and Karls lower bodies together, forcing his shaft deeper inside her and holding it in place. she feels the warm sticky substance quickly filling her Vagina, to the point where it begins to over-flow, Luna and Karl, both sweating, Fall to the bed, Luna seeming to have more energy then Karl begins Licking Karl, who begins to loose consciousness again, he soon falls asleep. but feels a bolt of energy quickly surge through his body and he awakens, panting heavily and looking around the room confused, he then see's Luna's horn glowing a faint blue and a faint blue light on Karls chest.

"I gave you a bit of a 'Re-Fill' so you're ready for round two"

Luna says seductively to Karl, who simply lays there in defeat.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door

"kawel? Kaaawel, are you awake Kawel?"

Ramirez says in his happy, innocent tone, un-aware of what's going on

Luna sigh's and says to Karl

"Oh, your little brother is here, I best let you two catch up"

In a somewhat Triumphant Tone, suddenly a Blue flash emits from Luna's horn and engulfs the entire room.

Moments later Karl wakes up, hearing Ramirez calling for him at the door

"kawel? Kaawel, are you awake yet Kawel?"

Karl Quickly runs over to the door and opens it to let Ramirez in, He looks at Ramirez with a reassuring smile

"I just woke up actually"

Karl says in a happy tone

He then looks around the room and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, he then smiles and says in a relived tone

"I just had a REALLY weird Dream is All"

He feels a sensation of pain and pleasure in his lower body though

"Yea…..it was just a weird dream is all…."

He repeats to himself in his mind


	11. Stolen

Kalr and Ramirez are in the observation deck of the ship, Ramirez is looking at the stars with Karl

Ramirez points to a certain star and says

"and dat one over dere is da dusty planet where you was shooting at da ooks"

"orks"

Karl corrected his younger sibling, who dosent seem to hear him

one of the soldiers walking by quickly runs up and laughs

"and it wasnt a fight, the xeno's were there too, it was a cluster fuck, ha ha ha"

Karl continues to sit in front of the glass window and watch over Ramirez who is looking out into the distance of space at all the shining stars, both are unaware that Luna and Celestia are both silently watching them from a distance.

"i heard other humans refer to those creatures as 'xenomorphs' as well, i supose thats what they call them"

Luna whispers to Celestia

"indeed...but what troubles me is, the humans and ponies here all say that they have traveled to many planets, and many of them have had creatures called 'Orks' taking over a planet for its resources, aperantly they also have the ability to build crafts capable of reaching new planets"

Celestia says to Luna who is looking at Karl and then looks away from him with a blush

"why do i have the feeling that Luna likes Karl...it is most unfortunate, although i am glad she likes sompony, did it have to be HIM in particular?"

Celestia thinks to herself, but her thoughts are interupted by Dwain walking to the both of them

"hello again ladies"

Dwain says, doing a slight bow, to which Celestia dose the same, while Luna continues to watch Karl and Ramirez, with a blush clearly not leaving her face anytime soon

"i have the feeling that my little sister likes your freind Karl"

Celestia whispers to Dwain, being carfull not to let Luna hear her

Dwain snickers and replies

"heh, i've known that for a while, when did you start noticing?"

Celestia gives him a puzzled look

"a while ago, but tell me, when PRECICLY did you start to notice? and why dint you say anything"

Celestia asks as she looks back at her sister

"the moment i saw her look at Karl, you see, i dont just watch Karl, to keep him, and the rest of my crew safe, i also examine the expressions of those who look at us, and the expressions your sister has when she looks at Karl makes it obvious"

Dwain says, Celestia attempts to say somthing, but Dwain raises his hand and interupts her

"and before you ask, no, Karl isnt aware"

he then looks at Luna and then at Karl and says in a sad tone of voice

"and i dont belive he feels the same way she dose"

celestia looks at Karl with an unbeliving expression

"but... i mean, its OBVIOUS he isen't afraid of her, so what is wrong? why dosent he like her? she is a princess, and MY younger sister, ANY stallion would be lucky to be with her!"

Celestia says in a raised voice

Dwain simply looks at Karl and says in a sad voice

"its not his fault, he was born into a world of hatred and pain, thats all he really knows, i supose that he dosent feel the same way she dose...because he can't...or at the very least, he can't right now, not while those bugs damn bugs still walk this planet, he lost everything because of them"

"although i'm glad that my sister finally found sompony she likes, why did it have to be HIM in particular?"

Celestia says to herself

"you say that like its a bad thing princess"

Dwain says, snapping her out of her train of thought again

"while Karl may not be the strongest or fastest, he is still the best soldier i have and he's a good kid, though he may not act like it"

Dwain says to Celestia

"like it or not, your sister has the hots for Karl"

Dwain says in a chuckle, but stops dead as soon as he see's Luna standing nearby, with a bright red face

"W-W-W-When did you- How did yo- what do- how long ago did you find out!?"

Luna shouts at the two, her face as red as a cherry

"oh crap, we've been found out!"

Dwain says as he begins laughing, while Celestia attempts to hide her face with a weak 'I'm innocent' smile.

Karl looks over at the princess' and Dwain having heard them raise their voices

_Ah shit, those two again_

Karl thinks to himself

"Come on Ramirez; let's go get some ice cream or something"

Karl says using his magic to put Ramirez on his back

While Luna, Celestia and Dwain are occupied, Karl slips away from sight with Ramirez.

"Relax, i won't tell Karl"

Dwain says, attempting to Calm Luna down

_Hmm, i best not tell her that Karl doesn't feel the same way...at least not yet, false hope is better than no hope_

Dwain thinks to himself, suddenly his Com-link begins beeping

"This is the captain, go ahead"

Dwain says into his com

"Captain, there are some reports i think you should come and see on the bridge"

A human says in a slightly worried tone

Dwain frowns, knowing that if it's coming form the planet below, it's something bad

"I'll be right there"

Dwain says before hanging up

Dwain looks at Celestia and Luna and gives them a quick bow and says

"Apologies ladies, it seems I am needed on the bridge"

Dwain says before heading off towards the bridge

"Wait, where Did Karl Go?!"

Luna says to her sister as soon as she notices Karl has left, she quickly takes off to look for him

_Oh little sister…..i do hope your heart knows what it__'s doing_

Celestia thinks to herself as she follows her sister

**Several minutes ago, on the planet, in an unknown part of canterlot **

The small group of five Xenomorph warriors had dragged the surprised pony guards out of sight and silently eliminated them, grouping together until they reached the giant metal doors, then they quickly spread out and aloud their 'Special' Sibling to do what it came to do.

With a loud, yet quick cry from the metal as it was sliced open, the Xenomorphs quickly piled inside the room

Approaching the small chest, they all grouped around it

"Bring it to me, my children"

The Xenomorphs heard their leader…their Parent, speak to them, crystal clear, despite them being billions of miles away from the hive, because when you're a Xenomorph, you can hear the sub-sonic call of your matriarch no matter where you are, but in this case, it wasn't the Matriarch ordering them to do this, though it performed the same leader role as the matriarch, the matriarch seemed only to lay the eggs to allow the hive to spread, she did nothing more….and it suited both the matriarch and their 'Emperor' both Just fine, though the Xenomorphs dint understand what he could want with these strange devices, as they did no harm to them the last time, they still obeyed without hesitation, because whoever gave the Orders, be it their matriarch or their 'Emperor'….it was for the good of the hive, and as they have all known all their lives, the sole reason a Xenomorph Exists is the serve their hive and obey their matriarch, it's as important as Self-sacrifice for the good of the hive, which is expected every minute of their lives, something they are more than willing to do.

Obeying without a moment's hesitation, the Xenomorphs ripped open the chest and took what they came for and left, just as several Human Soldiers had arrived to investigate the cause of the Guards not responding to their calls or performing their normal duties.

Arriving at the last known location of the guards that had gone missing, #233 and several Humans quickly look around the area in an attempt to find the ponies that had gone missing

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

#233 says to no one in particular

"Maybe they just left for break or some shit sarge?"

One of the humans suggests as they use the flash lights on their rifles to illuminate the darkened areas

#233 simply smirks and says

"nah, when I was ….'Working' here, for lack of a better word, they made it Very clear that to not do your duty as a guard is - "

He then stops, turns to the Human soldiers and raises his front left hoof and wave's it in the air and widens his eyes in a mocking expersion of surprise and Anger and says in a Severely Sarcastic tone of voice

"Treason against her Majesty, princess Celestia Herself"

He then smirks and laughs at his own sarcasm

"Nope…Can't keep a straight face"

#233 says before continuing his explanation

"Any way….these sorry fucks wouldn't WANT to disobey their orders cause they love their princess…..poor stupid, sorry-excuse-for-soldier fuck-wits"

#233 says before noticing a silhouette slumped over in the darkness, slowly approaching it he then continues to speak aloud to his human Subordinates

"Now the Emperor…..now HE is important, though there are those like those 'Weyland Yutani' Egg Heads who say they love him just so they can continue all their stupid science projects, stupid egg-fucking weirdo's, look what good has come of them, orks…and given half the chance, I'm sure they could fuck something Else up to, makes me wonder….where exactly DO the Xenomorphs Originate Fro-"

#233 says in his usual ranting tone, stopping as soon as his flashlight reveals the Silhouette slumped over in the darkness to be a dead pony guard, the blood of the pony spreading around his body, turning his white fur Red, a sever wound on his neck, half of his neck had been ripped out

"…..oh shit"

#233 mutters to himself

"Send a report to command…..we may have a problem"

#233 says to the humans that had now gathered around him.

_**Meanwhile, back on bored the star hammer**_

"…well…..fuck"

Dwain says aloud to himself as he finishes reading the report

Dwain looks around the room, as if to see if anyone would know what to do in a situation like this

Sighing, Dwain pulls out his com-link

"This is the captain speaking, will the princess' please report to the bridge…..I'm afraid I have some bad news"

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors to the bridge open and Luna and Celestia walk in

"I do hope this is important captain, you pulled my sister away from stalking Karl"

Celestia says with a smirk causing Luna's Face to turn bright red

"STOP IT, TIA!"

Luna shouts at her sister

"I will if you tell him how you feel"

Celestia replies

"I CANT RIGHT NOW…..I'm not ready"

Luna says, slightly lowering her voice as soon as she realizes that several ponies and humans around the room are casting quick glances at them before returning to work, causing Luna's face to brighten even more

"ha ha ha ha ha, not to worry, Nothing spoken in this room will leave this room without my say so"

Dwain chuckles, before clearing his throat and regaining his posture

"But seriously, there is something that has happened in your castle…..I'm afraid it isn't good"

Dwain says before looking behind the two princess'

"Would you like me to call for your….little acquaintances?"

Dwain asks as soon as he remembers that there was more than just two princesses on his ship

"Ah yes please….. I would like to check up on them and see how they have been going also….all things considered, I can assume they have many questions….as do i"

Celestia says to dwain as he pulls out his com-link one more time

"This is the captain, would the young ladies that are visiting this ship please report to the bridge, your princess' are here…..and there are some matters we need to discuss"

After a few minutes of waiting, and Luna getting teased by Celestia about Karl, the doors open again and the mane six walk into the room, all having different expressions

"Hello my little ponies"

Celestia says in her usual smooth voice

"Princess Celestia! It's good to see you again!"

Twilight says, running to hug her mentor, upon ending the hug, Celestia notices twilight's hoof-com is beeping

"oh, right sorry about that"

Twilight says, pressing a button on her hoof-com and speaking into it

"A.I enter stand-by mode"

a few seconds later, a small transparent pony appears in front of Twilight and says in a calm, somewhat feminine voice

"Understood, entering stand-by mode"

Then it disappeared back into the hood-com

Celestia gives Twilight a confused look, to which Twilight says

"Don't worry princess, I can explain later"

Before turning to face Dwain

"You said you needed to see us? Are you going to answer our questions now?"

Dwain raises a hand to stop her talking

"I am afraid that I cannot answer any questions right now….in fact, I think there are more questions that need to be answered now"

Dwain says before turning to face the computer screen

"computer, bring up #233 video Field report"

A few beeping sounds later, the screen blinked to life, and #233, known to Celestia and Luna as the 'Spy' or 'traitor' appeared on the screen

"this is #233, Field Report number two…..i was stationed in just outside the Castle known as 'Canterlot' assisting my brothers in arms and the local Guard to clear out the blood and bodies that where left over from the attack by the Xenomorphs, when I heard a guard whom I had been friends with when I was undercover tell me that a few guards that where guarding something, and I quote "Very important" had seemingly gone quiet…now usually I couldn't be happier that I was permitted to not give two shits about what's going on in canterlot…..but I was…..am….friends with the pony in question…and I know him, he wouldn't be worried about just anything…so I cleared it with the few guards and the acting 'leaders' that I would be taking a squad of humans with me to investigate the guards disappearance. Usually the guards would send one another to check on the progress of the cleanup….but recently they have gone quiet, so I came to investigate…and…..we found them, they….they are dead, Every guard in the room, all of them, K.I.A without so much as a sound…..it's not a pretty sight….but when is it ever? Something tore into this room…..and now its empty, from what I can tell there used to be something in here ….whatever it is….it's gone now….i am officially requesting reinforcements be sent here to relive me and the rest of the cleanup crew while we go and search for whatever it is that was taken…..and from what I can tell….it was done by the Xenomorphs, End report"

Dwain then presses a few buttons on his Com-link and a picture appears on the screen

"This is the room in question that was broken into"

The mane six and the princess' all gasp in union upon realizing what was undoubtedly stolen

Celestia's eyes shrink to the size of pine-pricks and she says out loud in pure shock

"...the Elements of Harmony….."


	12. A Special Recruit

**The Special Recruit**

The most successful wayland Yutani scientists were gathered around the Tube in the extremely large room, staring into their 'pet project' with awe. It was the first one of its kind to survive the procedure; all their previous attempts had failed and produced nothing, their attempted "creations" all died at "birth", all expect for the one, the one persistent one.

Tests proved it to be male, and after a mere few days in his tube, his obvious Male 'parts' where fully grown, as well as the rest of him, even his hair, despite this, he had lived his entire life in a tube, all they had to insert where memories of someone, someone who had fought Xenomorphs before and won…..and for their project to work properly….someone who had perished doing so

"Well….congratulations are certainly in order for us all….but let us not celebrate just yet, first we need to think of some memories to put inside him"

The head scientist says

"Now…..what should we call him"

One of the second in command scientists asks his superior

The head scientist grins and says

"Well….it may not be original, but I believe we should give him a name from parts of the names of his…..DNA….'parents' for lack of a better word"

The other scientist's chuckle

"Indeed, it is a good idea to give him a clever name though, so we can identify him from his future 'Brothers' and if lucky 'sisters'….so….you being in charge of this project…..what SHALL we call him, sir?"

One of the scientists asks with honest curiosity

The head scientist says out loud to his subordinates.

He then places his hand on the tubes glass exterior as it trying to touch the individuals face

"…yes, he's going to make us all….Very proud aren't you-"

_**Back on bored the star hammers Command Bridge**_

The doors to the room open and a tired Karl rushes in

"SIR! I *puff puff* came as soon as I got the report"

Karl says, attempting to catch his breath

"Karl what are you doing here? Its your time off to enjoy some relaxation and get some rest, you've earned it, and besides, I'm sure our boys planet side can handle it"

Dwain says, attempting to calm his friend down, but he is quickly ignored and spoken over by Celestia

"With OUR soldiers leading I assume? It IS something important to US after all"

Celestia says, the distress in her voice informing both Karl and Dwain of how serious she is

Dwain begins to explain to Celestia why he wont let her troops be in charge

"Now now princesses, its something OUR Soldiers are trained to deal wi-"

But he is quickly cut off by Karl

"WITH all due respect sir, I don't give a flying fuck if the Xeno's broke in to raid Celestia's fucking Panties, the way they did it, its clear that that Dick-Bread is behind it, and if HE'S after something, then we CANT let him have it, what we CAN let him have; is a Belly full of led and pool of his own blood to drown in!"

Karl raises his voice slightly as he rants on, but quickly stands up straight and salutes

"With all due respect of course, SIR!"

Everyone in the room is silent for what seems like hours, before Dwain breaks the silence with a chuckle

"There is just NO keeping your blood lust from taking over is there?"

Karl simply looks down at the floor, then up to Dwain and says in a Dark tone of voice

"They murdered my family, my entire race…..it's the least I can do"

Dwain simply nods his head in silence then says

"…..very well, two of our troop transports have been refuelled, repaired and there filled with some veterans whom you may be familiar with who are ready for action, they'll be ready to leave as soon as you are"

Dwain says as Karl turns and heads for the door

"Then I'll be heading for the planet now, Sir!"

_**A few minutes later, on bored one of the drop ships…**_

The sound of armoured boots and armoured Hoofs hitting metal echoed throughout the hanger bay, but as it died down, the sound of none-armoured hoofs could be heard, and all the occupants turned their attention towards the mane six and the princess' as they entered the drop ship, seeming to follow Karl

"All right, Take off"

Karl shouts into the mic clinging to the side of his face.

He then turns around and faces the mane six and the princess'

Their expressions differ from each pony

Pinkie pie would have been bouncing up and down, but the other ponies and humans had tied her down to a chair and taped her mouth shut as the first few seconds the troops heard her she nearly drove them to want to kill her with her constant barrage of stupid questions.

Rarity was looking around, often complementing the other ponies that where there or otherwise attempting to flirt with them to get them to lighten up around her, but to no avail.

Rainbowdash was busy looking at the outfits that the armoured ponies where wearing, ocssionally asking where she could get one, but always getting the answer 'abandon Celestia and Luna as your rulers and join the Colonial Marines'.

AppleJack was busy attempting to either befriend or intimidate some of the armoured ponies, but to no avail.

Twilight was busy explaining to Celestia what the A.I in her hoof-Com was.

Luna Was busy Staring at Karl, occasionally breaking eye contact to make it look like she was just staring at anything that caught her fancy, though she continued to stare at Karl, un-blinking when he wasn't looking.

FlutterShy was busy cowering behind her friends.

Suddenly Karl got their attention

"A-HEM"

They all turned to face him, expect for Luna who was already staring at him

"lets just get ONE thing straightened out here"

He said in a slightly angry tone

"These"

He says, gesturing to the various humans and ponies in the drop ship with them

"Are MY friends, My Comrades, my Family, my BROTHERS"

He says, he then looks at each of the Elements and princess' directly

"Their lives matter to me, YOURS dose NOT"

His expression then changes to one of happiness with an Evil smile as he turns to face all the various humans and ponies and says

"And to any of you green horns here who wanted to see a Xenomorph up close, THIS is gonna be your lucky day"

Suddenly there was a slight crackle as the speakers came to life

"Entering the planets atmosphere now"

The pilot says over the drop ships com system

"woo-HOO, one express Elevator to Hell Going DOWN!"

One of the marines happily shouts

Karl notices something about the marine and approaches him

"Say, I don't think I've seen you before brother, you new to my out-fit?"

Karl asks as the marine gives Karl a somewhat cautious look

"yes, sir I just got signed up, I used to be a law enforcer over from the civilian protection Unit"

'_Ahhhh, so that's why he was giving me a bit of a weird look, I'm a complete Alien to him, so it must be strange to be taking his orders from me, but….he's a brother now'_

Karl thinks to himself

"What's your name Marine?"

Karl asks as the drop ship begins to bump about, letting the occupants know their past the orbits atmosphere

"My names Dwayne Ripley Sir! And I know it sounds the same as the captains name, but its spelled differently!"

The Marine shouts his reply as the drop ships doors open and the roar of the engines deafens out all other noises and the breeze of the wind cools them all down.

_**A quick shout out to Needler 343 Dwayne Ripley is his OC go check out his story **_**ALIENS: EQUESTRIAN MARINES **_**if your curious**_


	13. Dont Press Ya Luck

**Don't Press ya Luck**

The sudden onslaught of wind forced some of the soldiers with no visors in the drop ship to shield their eyes to protect them from the force of the wind as the drop ship descended to Canterlot. The bulk of the forces on bored had visors though, with the exception of Celestia, Luna and the mane six and of course, Karl who's visor was specially built to allow it to cover only one eye while the other remained un-obscured

"Alright, we'll reach the drop point in about 90 seconds"

The pilot shouted over the ships com system to the occupants

"Okay lad's, you heard 'em, Get ready"

Karl shouts to the occupants of the Drop ship. The various occupants all having different feelings about what they're mission, the bulk of the forces having already fought Xenomorphs before, even going out on missions to locate a hive and set up a beacon for air strike, or to set off a bomb….but never before had any of them ever had to Actually 'Hunt' a Xenomorph….because with Xenomorphs….it's very rare that a 'Hunt' goes according to plan, the Xenomorphs usually end up being the hunters.

"So…just another Bug Hunt Huh Fella's?"

One of the occupants says. Celestia looks at him momentarily, trying to take in as much detail as possible. The human she is looking at has black skin with a scar going across his right eye, causing it to turn completely white, indicating that he can no see with it. The Human in question was busy checking his weapon, a weapon that if Celestia recalls correctly, was what humans call a 'pulse rifle', as the human is checking his weapon, readying it; unloading it then reloading it repeatedly to make sure it works, he looks up momentarily and notices Celestia is staring at him, he remains quiet for a few minutes, but his actions become slower and slower, finally, he sighs and speaks up

"I can' concentrate with da' chick staring at me like da' "

The marine says in a heavy accent which she heard several humans refer to as something called "gangsta", all the humans began chuckling after hearing what their comrade had to say, even though the human had somewhat concern in his voice.

"ha ha ha ha ha, I know dude, just ignore her"

One of the other marines says, chuckling with the rest of the ships occupants. Celestia simply looks down, then straight back up to the marines and gives the black marine a sheepish smile

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturbed you"

Celestia says in a sincere tone

"Don't worry, just stop staring at them"

Karl says, not facing away from the outside view of the drop ship. Staring out into the distance, deep in thought, Luna attempts to approach him, but as soon as she walks towards him he glances over at her, suddenly the ship begins to buckle and shake

"Touching down in….10"

The pilot beings his countdown

"9"

Various humans and ponies alike are helping one another out of their seats and harness's as they begin pulling out their weaponry

"8"

The humans are all readying their weapons, the mane six are somewhat cowering behind Celestia with the exception of Twilight who seems to have an idea as to what they're doing as she is staying out of their way

"7"

The humans and ponies had all readied and prepared themselves and where all now facing the same direction as Karl

"6"

The humans and ponies began to slowly make their way towards Karl with their weapons at the ready

"5"

The humans and ponies where now standing next to Karl, some giving each other reassuring pats on the back

"4"

Celestia noticed that all of the humans and ponies where facing the same direction as Karl, expect for the one named 'Dwayne Riply' who was looking back at Celestia. The two locked eye contact for a few brief moments, Celestia seemed to get lost in his eyes, a mixture of Green and brown, but it wasn't his eye colour that got her attention, it was the fact that his eyes seemed more….caring and innocent then the rest of the humans and even ponies around her, they all had different emotions in their eyes; Loyalty covered in Hatred, Love all but gone, Kindness as black as Karls body, and a strong presence of pain and suffering, but his….his where different, he had lots of love, he was FAR more innocent to most things unlike his "brothers in arms", he seemed as kind and gentle as FlutterShy, as loyal as Rainbow Dash, all the traits she would find in a pony, but there was something else in his eyes, something that she wasn't quite sure of, and from the looks of confusion in his eyes, he wasn't either, as if his past was a laid out for him, but he dint quiet believe what he saw. And the human in question was almost lost in Celestia's eyes, seeing an amount of love and kindness that he had never seen; even in the civilian occupied areas of the leviathan of a home they call that ship, her eyes where beautiful, but caring, something he had never seen before, and if what he remembered about his previous encounter with the Xenomorphs to be true….the last amount of kindness he would ever see.

Breaking him and Celestia out of their near trance was the pilots voice

"GO, GET OUT BEFORE I START CHARGINE RENT!"

All of the ponies and humans quickly exited the drop ship is a straight line of two laughing at the pilots joke, the ponies on one side, the humans on the other, and Karl in the middle, being followed by Luna, Celestia and the mane six

"Alright, move OUT Boys!"

Karl shouts to his comrades who quickly obey, they begin walking towards the 'Ever Free Forest' to check up on their comrades whom they had lost contact with a few hours ago. Meanwhile Karl is walking away from the group of armed ponies and humans, when he quickly points to the new Recruit in their ranks

"Hey…Ripley was it? You're coming with me"

Ripley quickly complies and catches up with Karl. As the two approach the pony by the name of 'Shining armour' they notice that he has….what can be best described as, a small army

"awwwww….isn't that cute? They have food in a Can"

Karl says in a mocking tone, gesturing to the 'Royal guard' ponies in golden armour

"If I were you, I wouldn't be pushing my luck"

Shining armour says to Karl in a slightly angry tone

"If you were me lad, you'd be dead"

Karl Replies

"In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered"

Shining armour says gesturing to his guards

"And in case YOU and your suicide squad haven't noticed, you're outmatched!"

Karl snaps back, gesturing to himself and Ripley

Shining armour is about to reply but is cut off by Celestia

"Please, I believe there is something far more important to attend to?"

She says in a loud, yet calm voice

"Of course princess, my apologies"

Shining armour quickly says, while he and the rest of his guards bow before her. Meanwhile Karl walks past them and says

"You really need to put a leash on your guard dogs there lady"

Karl says to Celestia, but loud enough for the rest of the guards and shining armour near her to hear

"Please, reframe from insulting me or my subjects"

Celestia says in a slightly agitated voice to Karl, who simply gives her an evil smile and says

"Look here **lady **if you want your 'Elements of Harmony' Back, you'll let me do my job and keep your precious subjects out of my way"

Though Karl seems to be enjoying insulting Celestia, the recruit appears to be somewhat…saddened at the constant insults

"SIR, with respect, isn't there something we should be doing?"

Ripley quickly asks, trying to sound as humble as possible but desperately wanting to stop Karl and Celestia from killing one another

"Ah, you're right"

Karl says, before continuing towards the castle known as 'Canterlot'

**Meanwhile inside the castle**

A small group of silver armoured ponies and humans have gathered around the corpse of the dead royal guards. The necks of the guard ponies have been ripped out; their armour had been sliced through with Ease, as could be expected from their armour as it wasn't built to take on a Xenomorph, which is what cost these guards their lives. #233 orders his human subordinates to cover the bodies with a white blanket, what they usually do when they want to hide a gruesome sight from the rest of the world. A few minutes pass before Karl and Ripley Arrive being followed by the small army of guard ponies, the mane six and the princess', and a very angry looking shining armour, Cadence had been waiting nearby, trying to Keep the guards calm who were getting restless that some of their comrades had been killed and they weren't even aloud to pay their respects or clean up the mess.

Upon arriving #233 runs over to join Karl as Karl approaches the bodies

"SIR! I've examined the bodies and well… I may have some basic medical skills, but I don't need to be a doctor to know what a Xenomorph inflicted wound looks like"

#233 says, without any emotion present in his voice

"Alright soldier, but I have to check the bodies anyway, Ya know, Rules and shit, more importantly, I want to see how these unfortunate souls were killed, not to worry though, I'm sure this castle is full of ponies to replace them"

Karl replies, also showing no emotion in his voice

"**I would prefer it that you did NOT talk about my Subjects lives like they can be replaced!"**

Celestia snaps at Karl with her 'Royal canterlot voice' scaring some of the ponies that aren't used to HER using it

Karl simply shrugs his wings and says out loud so everyone can hear

"Lady, I know you don't like this, because you're new to it happening on your home turf, but you'll have to face the truth, I'm right. Me, Ripley, Shining Armour and EVERY single guard in this room is nothing more than an expendable pawn"

Celestia is about to speak again, looking as if she is about to lose her temper, but Karl quickly snaps and uses his 'Royal canterlot voice' which makes Celestia's sound like she simply raised her voice

"_**GO AHEAD, Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that you would NOT let me or shining armour or any other guard in this room DIE for the GREATER GOOD, TELL me you'd Rather Watch THOUSANDS of INNOCENT Family's Get torn to shreds instead of Guards whose JOB it is to Protect those that CANT protect themselves! EVERY GUARD IN THIS ROOM BE IT LOYAL TO THE HUMAN EMPIRE OR LOYAL TO YOU, EVERY SINGLE GUARD SHOULD KNOW THE DANGERS THEY COULD FACE, THE CONSTANT THREAT OF DEATH EVERY DAY, NOW TELL ME YOU'D RATHER SEE INNOCENT FAMILYS DIE IN THEIR PLACE WHEN A GUARD SHOULD BE MORE THEN WILLING TO TAKE THEIR PLACE, IN THE END WE'RE ALL JUST CANNON FODDER FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF THOSE WE PROTECT AND SERVE OR DO YOU WANT TO SUFFER AS I DID, TO WATCH ALL YOUR PRECIOUS SUBJECTS AND EVERYONE YOU EVER LOVED AND HELD DEAR DIE AND KNOW THAT ITS ALL YOUR FUALT BECAUSE YOU WERENT STRONG ENOUGH!" **_

Karl takes a few deep breaths after realizing that he had basically just revealed something personnel to everyone in the room, not even his human and pony brothers had ever seen him snap like that, to lose his temper over something as trivial as his thoughts on a soldiers life was something they were NOT expecting

Karl didn't speak again for a few minutes, he instead gave everyone in the room an angry glare, even though it was only Celestia who caused him to snap, the expressions on the faces of the various humans and ponies in the room are mixed

Some of the humans and ponies that work with Karl seemed Frightened by his sudden outburst, as did some of the guards under Celestia command as well as the Elements of Harmony, even apple jack and rainbow dash.

Some of the ponies under Celestia command had simply Taken Defensive position and pointed spears and swords at Karl, in responses some of the humans and ponies with Karl also took defensive position and pointed their weapons at Celestia's ponies

The night Pegasi escorting Luna where Certainty Surprised that he could reach such a high volume, but quickly got over it as they are used to it because of Luna constantly using it

Cadence is covering her mouth with her hoof in an attempt to stop her from gasping and becoming the centre of attention

Shining armour looks at Karl with a confused expression and dose his best to act brave, but to see Karl when he is actually angry was something that shining armour was not entirely prepared for; his usally transparent light green eyes had changed to a solid blood red colour causing him to look almost like a Demon from the underworld so he was filled with confusion and fear, but calmed down after realizing that Karl must been keeping it bottled up and was just blowing off some steam, being a captain of the guard, he knows the feeling

Luna's reaction is simple Depression, wanting to take her sisters side, but that would mean going against Karl, and after the outburst, Luna wanted to just disappear, wanting to comfort her sister and take her side and defend her but also wanting to comfort Karl who was obviously going through a tough time with his past constantly haunting him like hers has

Dwayne Ripley looked scared half to death, as if he had just been near a massive explosion and had shell shock

And finally Celestia, her expression was at first, pure shock, knowing well before Hand/before hoof that Karl could use the "royal canterlot voice" when she was at the party and he was singing, but to see him use it in Anger was not something she was expecting nor the fact that his tone could reach such a higher volume, her expression momentarily changed to Anger, angry at Karl for Even DEARING to use the canterlot voice on HER in HER Castle in front of HER subjects, but that was quickly replaced by sorrow and sympathy…..Karl was right.  
if she HAD to... she would choose the lives of her subjects over her guards any day, it was their JOB after all, she instantly remembered everything she learned about Karl on the human ship in orbit, his family, his entire Race….dead…..and it was obvious now that he blamed himself for it all, and she had just struck a nerve and brought all the horrid memories rushing to the surface, Karl was doing his best to fight back tears, but a few got loose and rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor.

The whole room was deafening quiet, the silence broken by Karls hoof steps as he approached the bodies, his human and Pony Allies quickly got out of his way, he silently examined the wounds on the dead guard's necks

The string of muscle and skin tissue all mangled together and a large piece was torn off, the blood simply made a reflective Red surface that Karl did his best to ignore, he gaze shifted to the dead pones eyes, they were still open and filled with Fear and pain, he silently used his hooves to gently close their eyes, then his Gaze fell upon the Neck injuries one more time

Cause of death? They died due to a combination of, lack of oxygen, blood loss and physical and mental trauma, Karl can't help but feel sympathy towards these poor souls; they….. ANOTHER group of innocent lives cut short by those monsters, where simply doing their job, and then they were dragged into the darkness and murdered…they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time

Karls gaze finally falls upon his reflection in the mini pool of blood; the trail of tears, his depressed expression; he quickly stands up right and walks over to his men, a few feet behind them the still-stunned ponies and their princess' stare at him with mixed emotions still

"With respect sir…..this IS their home after all; maybe we should not be so quick to get aggressive towards them"

Ripley says, breaking the silence, after a while of dead silence with Karl simply giving him a hate filled glare, Karl breaks the silence again

"Here's how it's gonna happen"

Karl says to Ripley

"Your new to the team rookie, so ill go easy on you this time"

He says in an almost calm tone, but quickly reverts to his tone dripping with rage

"But if I hear you taking her side or have reason to believe that you would betray your brothers for this witch I WILL shoot you down!"

He then shoves Ripley out of his way

"_GET. To .__WORK!__"_

He growls at Ripley before storming out of the room quickly followed by his troops, leaving Ripley behind feeling completely shocked but somewhat guilty, but glad he was able to stop Karl's anger from being focused on Celestia

"…thank you for your help"

Celestia says walking over to Ripley who is still staring with his eyes wide open at the direction that Karl had stormed off to

"i-i-i-it-it was nothing, Lad- princess"

Ripley manages to speak, still scared stiff

"It WASENT nothing, he just threatened to KILL you!"

Shining armour replies, walking up to his left side

"it-it-it wasn't a threat, it was a warning, h-h-h-h-he-he's done it before, he's k-k-killed members of his squad for deserting b-b-before"

Ripley says, still shacking with fear

"No wonder you're terrified, he sounds worse than those Creatures"

Shining armour and Ripley look to his right and see that Celestia had walked up beside him also

"n-n-no, he isn't worse than a X-X-Xenomorph, they murder everything in their path simply because it's what their q-q-queen and Hive Demand of them, and their more than willing to oblige, Karl dose these Horrid things in order to p-protect the innocent"

Ripley says, his fear starting to die down, suddenly Ripley gets a headache and clutches his head in both of his hands

"hey, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Shining armour asks as soon as he says Ripley struggling

"i-I'm fin-AARGH!"

He clutches his head as the pain increases and falls to his knee's

"Just one MOTHER of a head ache

He then pulls out a small needle like object, holds it in one hand while he uses his mouth to take off the cap and stabs it into his neck and injects its contents

It makes a small Hissing noises as its contents enter his blood stream

"ahhhh….much better"

He says as he gets back to his feet

"yea, I've been getting these headaches for a while now, nothing to worry about I'm sure, I usually just take one of my meds to stop the pain and I'm right as rain"

Then a few soldiers that where with Karl enter the room

"Hey, move it ya traitor, we've got a mission to do"

One of them says before they both walk back out

"Oh right, well, sorry, but I've gotta run your majesty"

He says, doing a slight bow with a goofy grin on his face, but his goofy grin turns to a frown when he looks behind Celestia

"You can…..pay your respects now"

He says, gesturing to the white-blood stained sheet. He then turns and jogs out of the room.

_Finally, a nice human for once, though there is something….mysterious about that one_

Celestia quietly thinks to herself, Remembering that of all the humans she had seen, he was the only one who even BOTHERED to bow to her, she then turns to look at the blood stained white sheet with the deceased ponies under it

She walks over to it and uses her magic to take enough of the cloth away to reveal the faces of the deceased guards ponies, their expressions are of pure agony and Fear

_Oh….my poor little ponies…_


	14. Fragments of an old life

Dwayne Ripley is walking down the corridor of the castle by himself allowing his depression to grow; his fellow marine brothers don't want anything to do with a traitor like himself, but what did he do wrong?

All he did was try and show respect to that kind princess and they treat him like a Xeno-Sympathiser

But his thoughts quickly travelled back to his constant head-aches and what those…memories where about, were they his? Where were they coming from?

Suddenly, his head begins to ache again, but this time, it's far more painful

_**Flashback**_

He feels calm…..asleep…. as he is, from his point of view, gently rocked back and forth, then he vaguely hears a voice

"Somebody wake up hicks"

But he ignores it and is soon hit in the head with something

"HEY, Get up, we're here"

He opens his eyes and sees a fellow marine helping him out of his seat, though the marines armour appears to be that of the out-dated models

Suddenly everything flashes, and seems to be fast forwarding

"Hey, Hey look, the sarge and the others aren't Dead Man, they're Signals are messed up but they Ain't Dead"

One of his Fellow Marines say while staring at the screen on bored what looks like an Old Model APC

"Then we go back there and we get em"

One of the Female marines replies

"nah Way MAN, I aint going back there!"

The frighten marine replies

"We DON'T leave our own behind!

The female replies

"I AINT GOING BACK THERE MAN!"

The frighten marine replies

"I say we take off…and nuke the entire sight from orbit"

Somebody nearby him says, alerting him to her presence….but it's as if he already knew she was there

"It's the only way to be sure"

She says, now facing the group

"Fuckin' A"

The frighten marine agrees

"Hold on a second…..this instillation has a substantial Dollar value Attached to it"

One of the others replies, a man with Curly black hair, somehow I remember his name as 'Burk'

"….they can BILL me"

The girl replies

"…..okay this an emotional moment for ALL of us, I know that, but let's not make snap judgments, please. This is clearly an important species we're dealing with here and I don't think that you or I or ANYBODY has the right to arbitrarily exterminate them"

Burk replies

"WRONG"

The girl replies

"Maybe you haven't been keeping up on current events, BUT WE JUST GOT OUR ASSES KICKED PAL!"

The frightened marine says, yelling at Burk

Suddenly he is blinded by another flash

_**End flashback**_

He looks around the room; he's back in the castle

_Well…at least that's momentarily over_

He thinks to himself

_Though it doesn't explain anything; who were those people, who was I and most importantly, what the hell was going on?!_

Unknown to Dwayne Ripley he is being watched by a lone figure standing just outside of the window to his right.

As soon as Ripley notices its shadow he quickly looks to his right, but he isn't fast enough as the figure vanishes. Remembering that he was ordered to take part in a mission with the others he quickly hurries down the rest of the hall

_**Meanwhile inside the room with the dead guards**_

"So...what are your orders your majesty?"

Shining armour asks Celestia as he slowly approaches her from behind, careful not to make her angry or upset, breaking the silence of the room since Ripley left

Celestia looks down at the dead guards being slowly loaded into a wagon and says in a shaky voice

"…..the creatures that did this….they….Karl was right….it doesn't appear that they feel Fear or remorse….."

She gives the dead guards one last look, a few tears managing to escape her

"…or mercy"

Luna seems to be fighting back mixed feelings as well, sorrow that her sister is depressed, Sorrow that some of their ponies lives had been cut short, anger towards the Xenomorphs

"I hate to ask this of you shining armour….but…I would like you to remain here with Cadence and keep the peace, my sister and I will accompany 'Karl' to retrieve the elements of Harmony, just as Karl said…whatever Reason the creatures had for taking them…it can't be good"

Celestia says turning to face Shining armour who gives her a salute

"You don't have to worry your majesty; I will do whatever you ask"

"Thank you"

Celestia says with sincere hope in her voice as Cadence walks up beside Shining armour

"…both of you"

She says now facing Cadence

"Come along sister, we need to accompany Karl to get them back"

Celestia says, turning to face Luna, who simply nods in silent agreement

Unknown to any of the ponies, they are being watched by a several figures on the ceiling which leave once the conversation is over.

_**Meanwhile at the drop ship in the castle courtyard**_

Karl and his comrades are gathered around a Holo-map of the ever Free Forest

"Alright, so you guys search here, here and here"

Karl says gesturing to several areas on the forest

"And I and the others will come from here and here"

He says gesturing to more areas of the map

He clears his throat and attempts to confirm the plan

"Alright so that's the plan, got it me-?"

But he is cut off by a Human and pony walking up to him

"Hey, boss, there are a few ponies here who wanna see you"

The human says, gesturing behind him

Karl doesn't bother to look up, as he has a good idea as to who it could be

"let em pass"

Karl says and the human and pony comply

"What do you lot want?"

Karl asks, still not looking away from the map

"We wish to accompany you on your mission to retrieve the Elements of Harmony"

Celestia says, receiving a slight chuckle from Karl

"Sorry, but I don't think having strippers will help. Xeno's only care about Killing for their hive"

Karl says, still chuckling slightly

"I am more than prepared to fight these foul beasts to protect my subjects"

Celestia says with slight irritation in her voice

Karl grins slightly

"Oh really?"

Karl says turning to face her completely, the humans and ponies nearby him seem to understand what he intends to do and begin to clear out the equipment and stay out of the way, Celestia and Luna look at them confused, and then Realization sinks in as Karl gets into a battle stance

"Then prove it and fight me, if you can stand your ground against me, you might have a chance against the Xenomorphs"

Suddenly without warning Karl flies at Celestia, his horn glowing, his evil smirk growing wide

"I was tired of telling you to piss off anyway"

He says as he unleashes a small green and red beam of energy at her, she blocks it with her shield, but while blocking it she dint notice that he had gotten within melee distance and penetrated her shield with his horn and quickly fires another beam, she attempts to jump the left and the beam grazes her right wing, he then turns and fires a beam at Luna who quickly doges it.

Luna then fires her own blue coloured beam at him which he dodges with ease, he turns back to Celestia in time to see a bright beam coming towards him, he quickly raises his own shield which manages to block most of the attack but is quickly overpowered so Karl uses his magic to turn his shield into a bubble type shield and forces Celestia's beam back towards her, encasing her in a small bubble quickly filling with Celestia's magic, he then shrinks the bubble, causing Celestia's own magic to backfire and burn herself.

As Karl turns back to face Luna he notices a blue beam quickly approaching, so he quickly raises another bubble shield to absorb the attack the result is a small explosion of energy which causes smoke to obscure Luna, Celestia's and Karls line of sight, Karl simply uses his wings to create a powerful gust of wind to disperse the smoke.

As the field clears he sees Celestia and Luna powering up their magic, he quickly dose the same and after a few mere seconds of charging they fire their magic

Celestia and Luna's magic almost seem to merge into one beam bigger beam while Karls remains at its normal size and when the two beams hit there is an explosion as the courtyards ground is ripped and torn apart and the various humans and ponies continue to cheer for Karl as they take cover form the flying debris.

"WOO, GIVE IT TO 'EM BOSS"

"GO CAPTAIN! LIGHT EM UP!"

The humans and ponies cheer to Karl

To the surprise of Luna and Celestia Karls beam seems to be holding out against there's just fine but while Celestia's and Luna's beam is a mixture of Yellow and blue, Karls is a mixture of green and Red after a few tense moments of concentrating their energy at each other Karl sheds a few tears and his beam enlarges and changes to fully red which quickly overpowers Luna's and Celestia's beam.

Celestia and Luna manage to move out of the way, but Celestia is bucked in her rib cage as Karl planed on her doing that, Luna Jumps on top of Karl and attempts to pin him, but he quickly uses her own weight against her and uses all of his legs to flip her overhead and straight into Celestia.

Celestia manages to look up and sees Karl is about to unleash another beam on her, she closes her eyes and awaits him to fire, but he doesn't she opens her eyes and see's that Karl is lying on his back, a small burn mark on his chest smocking a faint colour of blue.

She looks at her sister and like her, she is breathing heavily from the fight, and a few cuts, bruises and burns here and there, but she is otherwise fine, her horn glowing a faint blue.

Karl coughs a few times as he is helped to his feet by the various humans and Ponies that had watched the fight

"Impressive…. using a tactic that I wouldn't have seen coming, maybe you stand a chance against the Xeno's after all, but remember, they are more resistant to magic, so only magic that can harm or kill another being can have any effect on them"

He then walks closer to Luna and Celestia who are giving him confused looks

"But remember, if you come with us, you do what I say, WHEN I say"

Karl says, giving them both a serious look

"Very well, we will do as you command for this journey"

Celestia replies

"Alight then, let's get going, EVERYONE on the drop ship!"

Karl shouts, as the various humans and ponies all gather on the ship, Karl whispers to Luna and Celestia

"And by the way, if you're coming along, for the love of all that is holy stay behind my men unless we say otherwise

Celestia simply gives him a small irritated glare but silently nods in agreement

As the drop ship takes off Karl approaches Celestia and Luna who are tending to their wounds with their magic

"By the way, nice going in that fight"

He says, gently banging his right hoof against his chest in a sign of respect

"I had to use my most painful memory to beat your magic"

He says; the smile not leaving his bruised and cut face

Luna notices that some of his cuts are bleeding

"OH MY…..i didn't mean to do that, would you like me to take a look at those cuts for you?'

She says, inching her face closer to his to better examine the cuts

"Nah its okay, besides the medics would have notified me if any of my injuries where life threatening"

He says gesturing the medics who are talking with the human and pony personnel, and then he notices that Ripley is using his knife to graffiti something on his armour

"Hello again"

Celestia says as she approaches Ripley

"Oh hello, princess"

He says not looking up from his 'work'

Looking at what Ripley was doing Celestia notices that he is using his knife to graffiti a heart with a lock on it onto his armour

"I'm just passing the time by is all, making it so that…..never mind"

Celestia notices the trouble in his voice

"What, what is it? Why are you doing that to your armour?"

Celestia asks again and again, persistent on getting an answer out of him

"well….it's so that, they can identify us…..by our armour if they can't….identify our bodies…..ya' know…..in case our remains can't be identified or found, sort of like a dog tag"

Ripley says, finally giving in to the question

"what's a 'dog tag' ?"

Luna asks, walking up beside her sister

Ripley pulls out a small metal necklace and shows them his dog tag

"this is a dog tag, its so that if we are killed in action, they can take our dog tags back and mark us down as….not coming home"

Ripley manages to choke out the last word of his sentence before crying into his hands

"I-i-i-im sorry! I dint mean to make you upset or bring up any painful memories"

Celestia says, quickly wrapping him with her wings and pulling him into a hug

"nah….*Sob* it's okay *sniff* it's just that…when we bring back a dog tag, we get paid a little bit for our efforts, we even get to keep their dog tags if no family members want them or if they are no longer needed, dog tags are used *sniff* to keep track of who's dead and who's still alive *sob* when you bring back a dog tag, your sort of a hero, your putting your friends to rest, giving their family some closure….for me…"

He pulls out several more dog tags, these ones having a golden cross painted on them

"it's a bad memory…these are my friends….."

Celestia and Luna look at the small dog tags with horrified expressions

Celestia quietly says to him

"y-your friends? …you mean your friends are-"

"Dead"

Ripley says, cutting her off

"What happened?"

Luna asks as she slowly approaches

"It was a few years back…our ship, even though it's basically a massive flying city, is tasked with keeping the peace and colonizing planets…..my friends had volunteered to stay guard on a recently colonized planet….we thought we had cleared the planet of all hostiles…..turns out we missed a few"

He wipes a few tears away from his eyes

"a small number of orks and Xenomorphs survived….my friends were on guard duty in the compound one night when the Xenomorphs snuck into the compound and killed everyone….we couldn't even bury them because the orks had come by and taken everything they could carry and left before the xeno's got 'em…..all I could find were their dog tags"

Celestia nuzzles him on his check in an attempt to cheer him up

"I'm so sorry for your loss"

Celestia says in a quiet tone

Dwayne Ripley is about to reply when

_**BANG!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**SCREEEE!**_

_**HISSSS!**_

"WHAT HELLS IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?"

Karl shouts into his hoof-com as static screams fill the drop ships speakers

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD *BANG BANG* WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT *SCREEEEE* *HISS* AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHH-sssssssssssssssssssssssss"_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE TH-ssssssssssssssssssss"_

"_WHAT THE-ssssssss"_

"_aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRR-sssssssssssssss"_

"_THESE THINGS ARE EVERYWERE, WE NEED TO PULL OUT NO-sssssssssssssss"_

The doors to the drop ship open and the marine's expressions of nervousness are replaced by ones of pure shock and horror

"What In the hell?!"

Karl shouts as he looks at the scene before him

Drop ships, like the one they're in, falling out of the sky, some engulfed in flames, others simply blowing up, a massive cloud of smoke obscuring their vision and hiding whatever is attacking from the line of sight, suddenly a massive burst of fire and acid spews out of from the cover of the smoke, suddenly a massive figure can be seen in the smoke, and quickly begins to fly towards them, leaving the cover of its smoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!"

The pilot shouts over the drop ships speakers as Celestia and Luna's mouths drop, Karl simply looks at the massive creature with an evil Grin

"…..well shit.."

He quietly mutters to himself.


	15. Meet The Heavy

All of the occupants stare at the massive creature with expressions of fear, expect Karl who still stares at it with an evil Grin

"I'm not gonna lie, taking something that size down will probably hurt like a bitch, but you get used to it"

Karl says with a seemingly calm tone

"Aren't you afraid that thing will crush us, sir?"

One of the marines shouts as he grips his weapon tightly

"naaaaaaaaah, like I said, ya get used to it, damn xeno's, they adapt"

He replies as he looks at the creature speeding towards them

"Is that a fucking Dragon?!"

One of the pony marines shouts when he gets a clear view of the creature

"After we kill it, 20 credits says that it's the result of a dragon getting hived"

Karl says as he approaches the edge of the drop ship

"Maybe it's some kind of Xeno-STD's sir"

One of the pegasi in silver armour jokes as he and several other pegasi join Karl at the edge of the ship and begin chuckling at the joke

Karl turns to the Princess's

"Sorry, you'll have to stay here for now"

He then turns back to the scene and brings his left hoof up to his mouth and says

"You may want to stay out of this one, get to a safe distance"

To the pilot

He is then joined by several other pegasi marines

"Alright ladies"

He and the other pegasi spread their wings

"Let's bring the pain"

Karl and the pegasi marines take jump out of the ship and being flying towards the creature

Celestia and Luna stare at the creature still in disbelief, the creature has all the features of a dragon, yet some features are completely foreign, it has a large black exo-skeleton instead of scales, but the exo-skeleton appears to be far tougher than that of scales as fire, harpoons, rockets and bullets being launched by the other drop ships and random pieces of metal fly harmlessly off the creatures hide as it continues to slaughter the fleeing ships, yet it still spews fire from its mouth, except the fire is mixed with a green almost liquid-like substance that, giving it the appearance of 'Acid on fire' which eats through the metal of the ships on contact and continues to eat its way through the ship, burning all those alive inside, and those that survive either plummet to their deaths thousands of feet below or get torn to shreds by other, hard to see, fast moving winged Xenomorphs.

As the pegasi and Karl approach the Dragon-born Xenomorphs, Karl can't help but wonder

_I wonder how their inner jaws aren't fried to a crisp, I mean; they come from dragons, so naturally Fire wouldn't hurt their bodies, but what about their insides?_

Much to Karl's displeasure and Greif, his question is quickly answered when a dragon Xenomorph manages to fly underneath them undetected and one of his Pegasi wing-men is torn in half by its inner jaw.

Its jaw being the same size as a normal ponies or humans head, the jaw takes the middle half of the poor Pegasus's body while the rest his body fall out of the sky in a shower of red, the Xeno-dragon then tries to do the same to Karl and his other Wing-man, but they are able to doge it, and Karl notices that its inner jaw is also covered in its own exo-skeleton, to which Karl jokingly wonders how it can stand to have a 'Minnie me' in its mouth, but he is snaped back into reality as the inner jaw comes close to snatching him out of the sky, he quickly flies above it and gestures for his wing-man to do the same, when their both above the creature, they quickly pull out their weapons and open fire on it, but their bullets bounce off its armoured exo-skeleton harmlessly, Karl then loses his other wing-man as the Xenomorph turns its head around to face its back and engulfs the pegasi in a shower of green flaming acid, Karl notices that, despite losing both his wing-men, the last one... going quiet painfully, that he may have found a weak-point in the Xeno-Dragons exo-skeleton…its inner jaw.

He quickly flies a short distance away from the Xenomorph, to which it is quick to give chase, he then brings up his hoof com and shouts his orders to the remaining pegasi squad that set out with him

"Alright, listen up lads! I think I've found a weak point in this bastard, I need you to distract it for me"

He shouts into his hoof-com as he dodges a fierily ball of acid

"On it boss!"

A reply comes over his hoof come as he sees three other pegasi fly in towards him and firing their weapons at the Xenomorphs head which still bounce off harmlessly.

Though their plan works as the Xenomorph quickly gives chase to the pegasi, to which Karl immediately barrel rolls around and changes his direction and begins speeding up beside the Xenomorphs head, being careful not to get hit by its wings as it flies or getting fried by its breath.

A few intense minutes of flying with the Xenomorph as it still attempts to kill his allies, he notices that its gaining on the pegasi squad, indicating that their getting tired of flying so fast for so long, Karl quickly takes a deep breath. Knowing it's now or never and flies towards the Xeno-dragons mouth, he uses his front and back legs to force its mouth open, it momentarily stops flying after the pegasi, giving them a chance to rest and watch Karl exploit the Xeno-dragons weak point.

It opens its mouth and prepares to bite Karl in half, and for a moment it seems as if Karl is about to be eaten, but just before its inner jaw shoots out and bites Karl in Half, he tosses a grenade into its inner jaw and immediately Barrel roles away while its inner jaw grazes him on the his left side, to which the Xenomorph beings chasing after him again, but after a few moments of spewing fiery acid at him, its head explodes in a massive shower of acid, melting pieces of metal from the grenade and fire, Karl only just moves out of the way as the Xenomorph dragon plummets past him, its body speeding towards the ground thousands of feet below.

Karl is soon joined by the surviving pegasi squad which are busy shouting the Xenomorph dragon's weakness into their hoof-coms

"I repeat, AIM EXPLOSIVES AT THEIR INNER JAWS, force it down their throats!"

One of the pegasi says as he pats Karl on the back to congratulate him

"Clean up on register three"

He jokingly says to Karl as they look back at the battle that continues to rage, in favour of the Xenomorph Dragons due to their size, strength power and numbers as more and more pour out from the cover of the surrounding smoke

"Yea….."

Karl says in a sad tone, remembering that his wing-men perished because of his mistakes.

"c'mon sir, let's get you back to the drop ship, I just got word that we have air support coming in to take em out, our heavy guns should be enough to take these fuckers out"

The lead pegasi says and the group begin flying towards the drop ship which was hovering a few hundred meters away.

Celestia and Luna magically hand the marines back their binoculars with expressions of horror and grief after seeing Karl loose his two Allies.

"T-t-t-their Dead…."

Celestia mutters in shock. Not used to seeing ponies get killed, let alone so gruesomely

Luna is attempting to fight back tears while Dwayne and the marines are all bowing their heads in silence, holding their dog tags up in the air and they all begin speaking in union with the many voices over the radios coming from the different surviving drop ships.

"Dear lord in heaven, oh almighty, please watch over the souls of our fallen brothers who died in the emperors name and in the name of freedom, please welcome them to paradise with open arms, please allow them to know peace and no strife, allow them to see their families, allow them to know pure happiness, allow them to love, allow them to feel welcomed in your almighty arms. Remember the Dead. Fight for the living ahem"

Celestia looks at Dwayne with a blush

"That was beautiful"

She says almost in a whisper to Dwayne who doesn't respond

But her blush vanishes as soon as she remembers the reason they all said it in the first place

"…..I'm so sorry for your loss"

Dwayne simply gives her a weak smile and says

"Yea…I didn't know them…..but it never gets any easier….it's not easy to watch a brother marine die…no matter what species, no matter what they look like, they were loyal to the very end"

Soon after, Karl lands on bored the drop ship almost collapsing but being helped by various marines, both human and pony (unicorn and Earth pony), Karl walks over to Celestia and Luna

"I sure hope these…'elements of harmony' are worth all the good troops who lost their lives"

He says in an almost threatening tone

"…..Karl….I'm so sorry…..No pony should have to di-"

Celestia tries to speak but is cut off by Karl

"No-BODY"

He snaps at her

"….i…..i can't say how sorry I am for insulting any of you….no life form should have to perish….the elements of harmony keep the peace but they shouldn't be worth any amount of lives"

Celestia says in a hurt tone

Karl simply glares at her and says

"Your just making it worse with everyone word; Lady, Shut up"

Celestia is about to respond when the drop ship begins shacking violently

"HANG ON, AIR STRIKES ARE TAKING OUT THE BIG AIR-BORN BASTARDS, BUT THERES A SHIT LOAD OF SMALLER HOSTILES WHICH ARE SWARMING US LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER"

Glancing back at the open area of the drop ship; two Xenomorphs quickly land and lunge at random Marines

"HOLY FUCK!"

One of the human marines shout as he gets pounced by a Xenomorph, by before it can wound him Karl bucks it off of him and out of the drop ship but it quickly recovers and flies back into the ship

"Ah fuck they have wings!"

Karl shouts to his marine brothers who pull out their rifles and odd looking hammers while the pony marines rush towards the Xenomorphs in an attempt to buck them out of the ship

"DON'T SHOOT EM YA COON, They're blood will eat through the ship!"

Karl shouts at the marines aiming their rifles at the Xenomorphs

"USE YER HAMMERS!"

Karl shouts before dodging to the left to avoid a Xenomorph tail that nearly impaled him then performing a round-house kick and sending the Xenomorph out of the ship. But it quickly recovers and flies back in, accompanied by several more winged Xenomorphs

"Shit, it's getting cramped in here"

Karl says to nobody in particular before charging straight at the three Winged Xenomorphs and jumping out of the ship, being quickly followed by the three Xenomorphs while the humans and ponies in the ship focus their attention on forcing the winged Xenomorphs out of the ship

"WHOA!"

Karl shouts as he is knocked off balance, barely avoids getting cut in half by the three Xenomorphs flying at him, avoiding inner jaws, tails and claws.

_These mother fuckers are FAST_

Karl thinks to himself as he regains his balance and immediately bucks a winged Xenomorph in the head that was attempting to fly up behind him

_And yet, not very bright considering they could have overrun us by now…unless_

Karl barely turns around in time to see a Xeno-Dragon speeding towards him, its head down in a ramming position

"…..ah fuck"

Karl mutters before having the wind knocked out of him by the impact of the Xeno-Dragons head, sending him flying back into the drop ship that the marines had only just cleared of hostiles, straight into Ripley, who also has the wind knocked out of him from the impact.

Before anyone can act, the Xeno-dragon, not reducing its speed in the slightest, rams the drop ship. Causing the ships opening to be forced shut with random pieces of metal and damaged hull, inside the ship, the marines and princesses are helpless as the ship quickly loses altitude and spins out of control towards a clearing in the forest below. The Ships interior is in chaos; Red lights fill the metal interior as some marines scream in horror while others scream in delight, Ripley and Karl are still regaining from having the wind knocked out of them, Celestia attempts to hold Ripley close to her with her wing, who is struggling to breath from the impact when Karl hit him, while Luna holds Karl close with her wing; who is unconscious from the impact of the Xeno-Dragon ramming him and sending him flying back into the metal ship.

"_**WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO WE'RE GONNA DIE, IM GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN IM GONNA DIE!"**_

One of the human marines shouts in joy over the sound of the screeching engines

"_**WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE YOU CRAZY FOOL!"**_

The black marine that Celestia was staring at earlier shouts a reply

Meanwhile, Ripley, who had recovered from having the wind knocked out of him, puts on his helmet and attempts to speak to the crazed laughing marine

"_**What's going on!?"**_

Ripley asks the laughing marine who turns and gives him a thumb up while still holding onto a random piece of the ship for support

"_**WE'VE BEEN SHOT DOWN BY A DRAGON XENOMORPH!"**_

He happily says into his helmet's radio

"_**WHAT DRAGON XENOMORPH!?"**_

Ripley shouts back in confusion just as a deafening roar fills their ears and the ship is violently shook as the Xenomorph dragon violently rams it again, attempting to send it spiralling out of control, with some success as the pilots are knocked unconscious from the impact but manage to keep the ship on its crash-course.

"_**THE SAME ONE THAT'S STILL TRYING T' KILL US!"**_

He shouts back happily as the ship begins to buckle and crash through the highest tree's

"_**We're about to impact lads!"**_

One of the ponies shouts to the other passengers of the drop ship

"_**OOH SHIT. THIS IS GONNA SUCK!"**_

One of the marines screams

"…_**I still haven't gotten my peanuts…"**_

The laughing marine says as he finally stops laughing, in a somewhat serious tone

The next thing they hear is the loud screech of the ships metal bending, followed by the violent force of the impact. And then everything went dark and dead quiet in the ship.


	16. The Crash, The Guns, The Guys

Pain…..

Pain was the first feeling to come back, accompanied by the noises of various ponies and humans moaning in pain.

Waking up among the debris of what remains of the once mighty human drop ship, Celestia and Luna awoke; dizzy, tired, thirsty, hungry and wounded both physically and mentally, the physical wounds caused by the crash; a few cuts and bruises as well as a nasty bump on the head.

The mental wounds; seeing so much pain, to know there were creatures out there that could so easily inflict so much pain and suffering on others without a moment's hesitation and without ever regretting it. To know that the creatures felt no Fear; they would not be intimidated by their prowess or that of their guards.

To know that the creatures felt no remorse; how many others had fallen? How many countless other species, families and kingdoms had these creatures obliterated? ….and now the same creatures; invading their HOME and threating THEIR subjects…. to _them_….to the monsters…..this was just another normal day…Celestia wondered…was there EVER a time in their entire EXISTANCE that these creatures….these monsters… had ever felt love, ever been happy, ever known peace or Had they ever been a peaceful race?

Putting her thoughts aside, Celestia looked to her younger sibling to see she had already gotten back on her hooves and was looking around at the Wreckage they were in.

The usually square-like design of the drop ship was now a complete mess, there was metal all over the place, what looked to be once fragile equipment was now useless broken scrap, only some of the durable pieces of human equipment seemed to have survived the crash intact or at the very least; still be in operating condition, such things like the weapons they had seen so many humans and ponies using and some pieces of armour that came loose such as helmets.

Much to their horror they soon learned that they weren't the only bodies in the ship: they were the only ones still breathing and moving, indicating that most of the others were knocked out of the ship as it crashed, but Celestia and Luna were the only ones lucky enough to still be inside the ship when it crashed and survive, though they suspect that their magic may have had something to do with it.

"aah…..ow….."

A familiar voice moans from under Celestia, looking down she immediately jumps off of a moaning Dwayne Ripley

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I dint mean to land on you!"

Celestia stammers out, hiding a blush and using her magic to help Dwayne Ripley to his feet.

"ah….it's okay…"

Ripley says with a small chuckle clutching random parts of his injured anatomy

"Wait…WHERE IS KARL!?"

Luna shouts in fear and begins frantically searching around the wreckage for him

Suddenly some of the remains of the wreckage are moved aside and several human and pony marines poke their heads in

"hey…..looks like some of us DID survive after all"

One of the ponies says happily despite bleeding from his left ear and snout.

The unicorn marines quickly use their magic to move the debris out of the way and allow Celestia and Dwayne out of the ship, while Luna continues frantically searching for Karl

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!"

She continues to shout; shifting the smouldering remains of equipment and metal with her magic and hooves

"Who? Karl? Oh he's still out cold over there with the others that are still out like a Friday night hang-over"

One of the marines says to Luna; gesturing to a small make-shift base to which she quickly bolts past the group in the direction that the marine had pointed

Arriving at the small make shift base she spots several other humans and ponies, their armour torn in various places, some bruised, some with severly damaged and bandaged limbs and a rare few missing limbs; all of them asleep. Then in the centre of the group if injured ponies and humans she spots Karl. She quickly gallops over to his bedside and begins inspecting him for any injuries; asleep with a few burn marks on his body and a rather nasty bump on his head, his horn looks intact while his wings have been bandaged to stop what looks like a few deep cuts and gashes.

After nuzzling him in an attempt to wake him, she notices that Karl is also shacking in his sleep, glancing outside she notices it's starting to snow slightly. Only then does she realize how cold it is

"Karl…Karl can you hear me?"

Luna quietly whispers into his ear, curling up next to him in the bed and wrapping her wings around him in an attempt to keep him warm while human and pony medics rush in and place random pieces of clothing over the other patients in order to create a make-shift blanket

Ripley and Celestia quickly rushing over to join her, Celestia had to fight back the urge to grin at the scene before her; Luna was holding tightly onto Karl and was keeping him warm with her body heat, all the while he is unaware because he is still unconscious, she was gently nuzzling him. Soon after arriving, Celestia moves aside to allow a human medic to approach the two with an odd, Red blanket.

The human places the blanket over Luna and Karl and walks past Celestia without even acknowledging her

""it's an emergency snow blanket….its specially Made to be warm in cold places and its red so it's can be easily spotted among the white snow"

Ripley says to Celestia after notcing her confused expression

"Yea…well….a Nigger can tell something's amiss if the snows yellow"

The dark brown marine from earlier says, emerging from a nearby tent, Celestia's face turns green and she rushes out of the makeshift base towards the nearby bushes and vomits in the bushes, Ripley quickly following her to make sure she is okay

"Damn….it's like she's never seen a nigger without his right eye before"

He says, gesturing to the bandages covering the right side of his face, blood slowly dripping down from the red Bandages.

He then chuckles at his own expense and adds

"not that I could use it before anyway, ha ha ha"

He enjoys the brief laugh before saluting to #233 who emerges from behind a make-shift barricade made entirely out of random pieces of metal and containers.

"ah, a fellow acting commander"

#233 says, giving the human his own salute, before they relax their stances and shake hand-to-hoof.

"How's it going at this base camp soldier?"

#233 asks the human as he and the human inspect a few injured humans and ponies.

Some of them attempt to salute the two as they pass, only to not have enough energy to lift their arms or hooves.

_**SCREEEEEECH!**_

All the humans and ponies quickly cover their ears as a deafening roar fills their ears, some of them rubbing their ears to try and stop the ringing. Looking up at the skies, past the tree-lining; the familiar black silhouette of the Dragon-Xenomorph flying over the forest, apparently not interested in the remains of the ships or the survivors.

"He must not be interested in us I suppose"

One of the nearby injured marines mutters out loud. Celestia; arriving back at the back since she ran off to the bushes, approaches the injured marine, full of confusion

"uh…..why do you say that?"

She asks as Ripley stands in front of her to stop her from approaching the injured marine

"Just give him some room, and to answer your question, Xenomorphs have no eyes, but they can still find you….wherever you are, our scientists are not quite sure just yet, but they think it might be something to do with pheromones"

Ripley then looks up at the skies and notices the other hundreds of smaller black silhouettes flying with the Xenomorph-dragon and says out loud

"I wonder what the fuck those things are from; some of them I'm guessing are from pegasi…but the others….they have sharper mouths…..almost like a-"

"Like a griffon"

Karl mummers out as he slowly regains consciousness. Slowly taking in his surroundings he then notices a wing wrapped around him, his eyes slowly follow the blue wing back to its owner

…_of for the LOVE OF- no, gotta stay focused, find out who's hurt and who's not_

Karl slightly glares at Luna; who gives him a sheepish grin and pulls her wing away to allow him to sit up

"i got a good look at one of them when we were still in the air, they have the same physical atributes as a Griffon and as most of us know; Xenomorphs gain the physical atributes of their hosts"

Karl then jumps off the bed, but his leggs give out and he falls flat on the floor, strugling to get back to his hooves, Luna helps him up to which he slightly frowns

"...thanks...for your help"

Karl quietly says to Luna who smiles warmly at him which secretly Makes Karl happy

_Odd...ponies don't usually make me happy like this..._

But Karl pushes that thought from his mind as he remembers that their now stuck in the forest which is no doubt infested with Xenomorphs.

"So...who's acting commander?"

#233 approaches Karl and salutes him

"That would be me, Sir!"

#233 then gestures for a human to give Karl a note-pad.

"A list of casualties, sir!"

#233 says in a depressed tone due to losing some of his brothers-in-arms in the aerial fight as well as in the crash.

"Relax; our deceased brothers are at peace now"

Karl uses his magic to levitate the clip board to his view, looking over the list of 19 deceased soldiers out of 50 that started out. The other drop ships having been separated in the crash, Karl quickly realizes that; they all have to regroup because they are easy pickings for Xenomorphs being scattered like this. Looking over his Current group which started out as a full drop ship of 20 healthy humans and ponies; he currently has 13 healthy troops, 3 of them are unable to walk and have to be carried, the other 4 are only slightly injured, nursing various injuries such as broken arms or fractured ribs, the pony marines had it worse because whatever injury they had caused them to limp as they walk on all fours. The Medics are doing all they can for their wounded brothers and have not rested in a while which can be seen by the tired expressions on their faces and the bags under their eyes.

"okay, get the healthy to carry the wounded that can't walk and any healthy left over will guard the ones carrying the injured, as for the wounded that can still walk: they'll be at the front of the group with me, we have to regroup with the others, we're easy targets scattered out like this, get everyone together, we move out NOW!"

Karl moves over to a table with some weapons, ammo and gear such as body armour helmets and motion trackers. Grabbing various Weapons and Ammo he turns back to Luna, Celestia and Dwayne

"I suppose you two are gonna need some weapons too, seeing as how there will be more Xenomorphs then you have energy, Ripley I'm leaving that task up to you"

Dwayne Ripley gives Karl a salute

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

As Karl takes the Weapons and ammo he had collected over to various humans and ponies Dwayne begins explaining the different weapons, gear and equipment to Luna and Celestia.

"Well okay, your majesties….might as well start with the basic things that you'll need"

He immediately grabs two nearby bags and places them in front of Celestia and Luna and opens a small pouch on the front of the bag and pulls out two small syringe-like devices and hands them to the Celestia and Luna

"It's called a Stim pack, it's a fast working Medical tool and you inject it into your body it helps your body to heal any wounds, a bit barbaric I know, but in the field ESPECIALLY against Xenomorphs, it has proven to be the difference between life and death, its saved countless people's lives, including my own"

He then takes the stims back and places them back in the pouch and opens another pouch located just to the right of the Stim pack pouch and pulls out a small capsule and hands it to the two curious pony princess's

"its called a flare, we use them to signal for different things from different heights and distances, the most common is used to signal for an Evacuation Air crafts or aerial support, but they can be used for different things, but like I said, its mainly for communicating between troops on the ground and Air crafts"

He gently pets the flare-pouch

"There are different coloured ones in here, Yellow means you need help. Green usually means the area is safe, but it is also used to indicate where a make-shift base has been set up, so don't go beyond any green flares. Red usually means something bad and with good reason, Red glares usually mean something hostile is nearby, the area is un-scouted and could be dangerous or the more common usage is Air-strikes were our aircraft will barrage the area from the air with explosives, so if you see a Red Flare, stay as far away from it as possible. Pink is used to signal for things such as; 'guns and ammo needed here', just in case you and your friends have no ammo left or all your guns have either been broken or you just need another one"

he then takes the flares back and places them back in the pouch

"They all have paint of them, so you can tell which is which"

He then opens another pouch located on the side of the bag

"both sides of the pack have Food or water provisions, it's not suited for royalty, its suited for in the field usage, so it may taste bad, but it will keep you alive"

He then pulls out a small metal bottle

"The most obvious of the group is the Bottle; I don't need to tell you what it's used for"

He puts the bottle back and pulls out a small metal box

"Used to carry the food provisions, so you get your food from here"

He then puts the metal box back into the pouch and opens one of the bags main compartments

"Used to Carry different things, though you're gonna wanna stay light on your feet"

He pulls out a bundle of cable

"Used for various things, sliding down, holding something up, you know, get creative"

He places the bundle of cable back in and pulls out a small metal square shaped device

"Motion tracker, used to detect movement, doesn't work if your targets completely still as it detects movement"

He places the motion tracker back in the bag

"Though almost all weapons come with their own motion tracker built in, it's just in case you don't have a gun on you at the time for whatever reason"

He then pulls out a fairly big metal box

"Used to carry ammo if you can't fit any more on yourself"

He places the metal box back in the bag and pulls out a pair of night vision goggles

"Night vision goggles…..'nuff said, apart from the fact that they don't work too well on Xenomorphs because they blend in so well with their environment"

He puts the goggles back in the back and pulls out a first aid kit

"First aid kit, for any injuries that are too severe for a Stim pack"

He puts the first aid kit back in the bag and closes the bag

He then stands up straight and dusks himself off

"that's basically the basic stuff all troops are given, now on to the weapons…"


	17. Uninvited Guests

"This is the Standard issue Pulse rifle; it fires five rounds per minute when it's in burst fire mode and two in quick succession when it's in scope mode"

Dwayne Ripley says holding out a pulse rifle

"These ones in particular are called P-Pulse Rifles as they are built to be used by ponies or a creature that otherwise cannot hold the rifle and use fingers to pull a trigger, it hangs at your side and you bite down on the mouth-grip to fire"

Celestia magically floats the weapon out of Ripley's hands and examines it, the straps she quickly figures out and straps it onto herself, Luna quickly following after. Ripley then pulls out a small pistol that has also been specially made to fit a pony instead of a human

"the P-Pistol is also used by ponies, it's pretty straight forward, you hold it in your mouth and you use your tongue to push the trigger, the trigger on the P-Pistol is FAR more sensitive than that of its counterpart, the average Human used pistol; mainly so that the ponies using it don't have to hurt their tongue when firing it, just be careful and try not to talk when you have one"

This time Luna Magically floats the pistol from Ripley to herself so she can better view the weapon

"Now on to how to reload-_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**_ "

Everyone at the camp, both human and pony alike quickly cover their ears as a defining screech of unknown origin echoes throughout the forest, after a few tense minutes of the noise of the unknown creature echoing through the forest; Karl comes trotting up to Celestia, Luna and Ripley. Ripley is quick to give Karl a salute whereas Luna and Celestia are still rubbing their sensitive ears from the sheer volume of the noise that had struck them moments ago.

"whatever kind of creature that was, its BIG, and judging by the fact that it's probably some new breed of Xeno, we need to get moving NOW, Ripley you will be at the back of the group with a few of the combat-ready marines we can spare, the rest will be either at the flanks of the group or at the front with the rest of the scouting party, me and what pegasi are able will keep a lookout from the air, and should the need arise: Air support"

He then turns to Celestia and Luna

"As for you two, I'm going to need you to assist with helping the wounded along, we can't stay here but we are NOT leaving anyone behind"

He then turns and begins walking away

"I'll get a few pegasi to travel ahead of the rest of us to inform the rest of what forces remain that we are pulling out, this drop has turned to total shit storm, even IF everyone was still healthy and able to fight, we'd have no Advantage over the Xenomorphs; and judging by how many of them are up their alone….i can't even begin to think how many there are on the ground"

He glances up at the sky and then trots off towards a group of pegasi getting ready to take off

"_**Alright people, let's get this mobile feast on the move"**_

Karl shouts in his 'Canterlot Voice' which still surprises both Luna and Celestia to no end.

As the ponies and humans all ran about the camp and perform their needed task, Celestia and Luna are both whispering to each other about what they think the noise made earlier could be, which escalates slightly into a quiet dispute.

"What kind of creature do you suppose it was that made that noise little sister?"

"I don't know….but what Karl said worries me….those creatures have been here long before ponies….before ANYTHNIIG really…..and what they did to those that came before…"

"I know, little sister, I know…..hard to believe really…..we had dealt with things before….we dealt with Sombra…..with discord…..with nightmare moon….with the changling…..and even with war…..but never before had a war in our lands been fought so…..so…..viciously"

"But keep in mind sister….this is technically not OUR land"

"Sister, _please_ don't say what I think you're thinking..."

"If what you think I'm thinking is 'Karl is the rightful Ruler of this land by default' then yes, you are correct in thinking that you know what I'm thinking"

"***sigh*** little sister….i know this may be a bit cruel to say but…..we are the rulers of this land now, Karls Land is gone, our land rose from the ashes….and besides…he doesn't exactly seem like the type of a kind hearted leader that Equestria needs now or ever"

"He lost his _entire species_, Sister, his _Family_ is gone…..how would YOU feel if I were to Perish….or if Nightmare Moon were to return…."

"***Gasp*** Sister….i…how could you ever think such a th-"

"his family was MURDERED, Sister, Nightmare Moon only possessed me, I had a chance to be saved after a thousand years…..but there is no amount of time that can pass that will bring back the dead…..I'm still here…his father…..his subjects…..everypony he knew is gone forever…..he'll NEVER see them again…"

"….little sister….i….i….."

"Please, I'd rather just help these poor souls out of here. We can continue this conversation later"

Luna quietly storms off, leaving her sister feeling sad and guilty. Perhaps Luna was Right.

**Meanwhile, back at Canterlot**

"Did you hear that?"

A guard pony asks his nearby friend who gives him a flat stare

"How could I have NOT heard that?"

He replies as the two continue to guard the doors leading to the room where

A nearby human and pony walking by pass them and share a quick stare with the two guards before the human rubs his ears slightly

"Ow what the hell was that? It dint sound like anything I've heard before….and I've heard some freaky-ass shit"

One of the guard ponies gives them a smug grin

"I thought you guys were supposed to know everything"

"I don't know shit"

The human quickly replies

"seriously though, what WAS that, we heard it all the way here from canterlot, it sounded BIG"

The other pony says in a slightly scared tone

"ah relax dude, we're here in 'canterlot' the main capital of this country, therefore our captain has ordered most of our forces here to protect it, after all, we've we don't want the capital to fall apart otherwise the Xenomorphs will win this game of planet-wide chess"

The human laughs darkly at his own cruel humour

"How can you treat this like chess?! The innocent have been suffering and your own FRIENDS have been dying"

The frightened guard pony suddenly snaps at the human who simply chuckles

"after you've been on the front lines for as long as I have, you learn a few things, such as; we are all pawns in a big game of chess, that's all there is to it"

Both the guard ponies stare at him in disbelief while his pony ally silently nods in agreement.

_**Crack-boom!**_

The ponies and humans in canterlot alike quickly look upward at the skies as large metal ships, similar to the humans main ship, appear out of nowhere and begin hurtling towards the planet, some of the ships and pegasi unlucky enough to be in their path are quickly impaled and cooked alive, the ships continue hurtling towards the forest in the distance, some of them breaking up in the atmosphere. More and more appearing out of nowhere in Equestria's orbit. Suddenly, one of the ships; though very savage in its design; matches the Star hammers Size and length, appears a fairly short distance away from the star hammer

_**Meanwhile, on bored the star hammer**_

"CAPTAIN, WE'VE GOT HOSTILES- whoa…..THEY JUST CAME OUT OF NOWERE"

One of the ponies at one of the various machines on the ships bridge shouts to Dwain

"Scan them; find out who or what they are!"

Dwain calmly replies

"Yes, sir!"

The humans and ponies on the bridge all salute and shout in sync

"SIR, we've got a confirmed Reading…..ITS THE ORKS SIR!"

One of the human's shouts and the bridge goes dead silent for a moment

"Bring all guns online, ALL PEROSNNEL; BATTLE STATIONS"

Dwain shouts as he sits down in his chair

"And someone get me a link to Karl, he needs to know ASAP"

"Yes, Sir!"

The ponies and humans on bored the star hammer all go about their tasks, the civilians all going for shelter and preparing escape pods and escape shuttles should the worst come to pass, although the star hammer has never been defeated. It still never hurt to be prepared.

The thousands of hangers of the star hammer were full of activity, Red alert lights and sirens blared as pilots ran to their ships while soldiers entered the boarding ships, a few smaller assault frigates were preparing to launch as soon as the Star Hammers cannons laid down supressing fire on the enemy ships.

The first to strike though, were the orks, through use of savage tactics, sending out underequipped ships with little fire power or otherwise damaged, they were quickly cut down, but right behind them, the better equipped ships began firing at the Star Hammer. A few small holes in the ship's hull but nothing to serious, then half of the attacking ork ships were blown to tiny flaming bits by the Star Hammers defence cannons as the assault forces exited the Star Hammer and sped towards the attacking Ork Ships. A fierce dog-fight broke out between the defending human and pony ships, and the invading Ork ships. However, as the tide of the battle was turning in favour of the human ships as it usually did the massive ork ship, matching the Star Hammer in size flew by the dog-fight and obliterated the human and pony ships, leaving the ork ships free to return to swarming the star hammer, but as the thousands of ork Assault crafts approached the ship, being led by what the humans believed to be the Ork Flagship, the assault frigates exited the Star Hammer and began engaging the Ork Crafts, leaving the two massive ships in Orbit to begin exchanging cannon Fire. As the massive battle raged above the planet, several more of the ork ships entered the planet's atmosphere and began making their way to Equestria's capital; Canterlot.

_**Meanwhile, back in the forest**_

Karl had seen the whole thing unfold before his eyes, and once again he was unable to help in anyway were he thought he was needed most.

"Motherfuckers"

Karl mutters under his breath, glaring at the presently-unknown Attackers, though Karls gut instinct told him it was somehow the orks. Despite being in un-charted space with a damaged slip-space drive core, the star hammer continued to stand its ground against enemy ships

"As if fighting the fucking Xenomorphs weren't enough, now we've got a cluster fuck on our hands, damn orks"

One of the ponies nearby tells his various comrades

Looking up at the battle in orbit, Celestia and Luna's Emotions; though both strong, are completely the opposite: Fear and Anger

Celestia feels fear because of the new threat that has appeared in Equestria's orbit, and they have ships heading towards Canterlot, where her ponies were

Luna feels Anger because these creatures were using their ships to attack Karl's friends, and therefore posed a threat, not just to herself, but to Karl and her sister. Still, perhaps they were not hostile and are just frightened

One of the enemy ships quickly flies over them, firing randomly into the forest with its explosive guns while strange, Green coloured Bipedal creatures leap from the ships and begin firing their savage and crude weapons randomly at the group

"AH, COCK SUCKING ORKS!"

Karl shouts in anger as a stray bullet clips him in his back left Thigh. A nearby pulse rifle coated in red-green aura lifts into the air and floats to Karls side and begins firing, killing several of the orks

"EAT LEAD AND DIE, YA SHITS!"

#233 shouts as he runs to Karl's side with a P-pulse rifle, while various humans and pony marines grab various weapons and charge head-on into the enemy forces, some carrying guns, others carrying swords and knives. Some of the humans were even riding their pony allies into battle

"KARL!"

Luna shouts as she rushes towards Karl and immediately creates a magical blue coloured bubble shield to protect her and Karl who is busy nursing his bleeding thigh. Luna attempts to help him, but he pushes her away

"I'm FINE!"

He growls at her, but she continues to try and help despite his increasingly violent protests, Luna know knows that these creatures are not frightened….just savage

Meanwhile, Dwayne and Celestia are assisting the other marines to fight off the orks, though Celestia's beams of magic are effective, she does not kill them, she only forces them back or puts them to sleep or at the very least wound a few, and then her magic begins to falter and the shield begins to ripple.

"uh….Celestia? I know you don't want to kill them but we REALLY need to be putting these guys down now before they put US do- AAAGH!"

Dwayne tries to calmly speak to Celestia but is violently cut off by his own screaming as a stray bullet passes through the shield and hits him directly in his the left side.

Celestia, without thinking is quick to change her tactics form using harmless spells to using spells that can harm others, despite not wanting to hurt another living being.

***BOOM***

An explosion knocks Celestia and the group of marines to their feet. The marines are quick to take their wounded, human and pony alike; and quickly retreat behind a few fallen trees while continuing to fire their weapons blindly at the oncoming ork horde.

Celestia manages to get back to her feet when she feels a weight push her back down onto the ground, she looks up and sees one of the orks wielding an axe, preparing to behead her, having been weakened from having to magically deflect most of the earlier projectiles and keep Dwayne from bleeding to death, she can do nothing but look up at the creature as it prepares to end her life. When its brains suddenly splash all over her face and mane, she looks back to see the shooter is Karl, while Luna tends to his leg, though from Celestia's point of view it looks different, almost like she's

"no time to think about that kind of stuff right now, this is serious!"

Celestia mentally scorns herself before focusing on lifting the weight of the dead ork off her body and using what energy has returned to her to teleport she and the wounded Dwayne back to safety.

Meanwhile Luna and Karl were still near the front lines of the fight, Luna trying to convince Karl to retreat to safety while Karl Stubbornly refuses to retreat from an ork, seeing them as a threat to his team mates and refusing to leave until their all dead

"Karl, please, your wounded"

Luna quietly coos in ear in an attempt to get him to listen to her, only to have him push her away

"I TOLD you, I'm not leaving until their all dead, besides its just as scratch!"

Karl growls at her in an attempt to get her to leave him alone, only to have it fail

"But your wound might get infected"

She begs, fighting back tears

"AND I TOLD YOU-"

Karl was about to shout at her, but stoped instantly when his eyes met hers….eyes full of fear…..not fear for her own life….but fear for HIS…..the same kind of fear he has every time he sees his soldiers get wounded…..when he would see his friends receive life threatening injuries….when he would sit in the medical wing and wait to see if his Team would pull through….or when he would get separated…..wanting to know if they were okay or not

"…..very well…."

Karl sighs in defeat, she has the same look in her eyes that he has seen in soldiers when they won't take no for an answer

"Let me help you up"

She places her wing over his body to keep him next to her and prevent him from falling

"Please…."

She quietly begs him

"…okay…."

Karl quietly replies, but loud enough for her to hear over the sound of the gunfire….which he finds odd….because every time she asked to help him, he refused her, every time she got close to him, he pushed her away….why was he letting her help him now? Why was he letting her get close to him now?

It doesn't matter right now, he had to clear his mind and get back in the fight.

"These fuckers are just plain irritating, I know that we're outnumbered…but come on, look at this shit, we have better equipment than them"

One of the marines almost happily shouts to his team mates over the gunfire as he throws a grenade directly into the interior of an ork drop ship as it attempts to drop off more orks and explodes, crashing down onto more of the ork forces, killing them instantly.

"That was pretty damn easy"

A nearby pony marine says in almost proud shock.

A small cheer erupts from the pony and humans as the last of the orks lifeless bodies hit the ground

"Alright lads, let's hear it, how good you lads holding up?"

Karl shouts to his team

"**Like I just got out of the spa"**

They all shout in union, all raising their weapons into the air

"Ah….perfect, no casualties…..just the way I like it"

Karl happily says, looking over to Luna and notices her confused expression

"It's a little something we all say, if we haven't suffered any more casualties since our last engagement"

Luna's Heart fills with a heavy weight

"And by engagement…you mean a conflict Right?"

Now it was Karls turn to look dumbfounded

"Uh…..yes? What else could I mean?

Luna sighs in relief as the weight on her heart lifts….which she slightly scorns herself for being happy that he meant conflict, but more happy that he dint mean-

"Oh it was nothing….i guess I'm just not up to date on your code names and such"

She gives a weak chuckle and puts on a fake smile.

"well….whatever, we need to get back to the others…we may have survived an ork attack…but we won't last long against anymore if we run out of ammo…..or if we run into a horde of Xenomorphs"

He says, sighing in slight irritation, hating that he and his squad were like helpless little civilians.

"okay lads LETS GET BACK TO OUR BROTH-"

_***SCREEETCH!***_

That same deafening noise from earlier had returned…..even louder than the last….indicating that whatever it was….it was VERY close

Everyone's and everyponies radios crackle to life, an unfamiliar voice to the princess's but a familiar voice to Karl, Dwayne and the rest of the marines….it belonged to the Anti-Armour Division; they always carried the bigger and better weapons and equipment then the rest of the team….and they sounded Scared

"Son of a bitch….WHAT IS THAT THING!?"


	18. The Leviathan

"son of a bitch…..**WHAT IS THAT THING?!"**

Someone screams into their mic, broadcasting it to everyone with a headset

An ork ships violently explodes, sending bits of debris and body parts flying in all directions and the orks begin to focus their fire on whatever caused the explosion

As the orks fly their ships in and their heavy guns begin firing, though it doesn't seem to work as they continue to fire, as more and more of their ships are violently destroyed.

Several massive columns of smoke begin rising from the wreckages. And everyone in the forest, human, pony and ork alike finally see what It is that's coming towards them.

A massive Xenomorph, its exo skeleton is black just like its smaller siblings, but the Xenomorph itself is massive, dwarfing anything else on the planet, it's even more massive than a-

"Is that an ursa major?"

One pony marine shouts

"It's a damn XENOMORPH"

Another pony marine shouts

"Are you fucking kidding me!? **RUN!**"

#233 shouts and the group all begin to run in the opposite Direction. Albeit slowly because they have to bring the wounded with them, though some of healthy pegasi try their best to draw the massive Xenomorphs attention to no avail; dozens of smaller flying Xenomorphs begin pouring out of the creatures exo skeleton and begin engaging their flying counterparts as the Xenomorph leviathan continues to stomp its way towards Canterlot in the groups general direction, Destroying everything in its path that can't get out of its way in time.

"Sister! We have to do something"

Luna yells to her sibling while levitating several injured ponies and humans

"but we don't know any spells that can take on a creature of that size, it's NOT normal"

Celestia replies while also leviataiting several injured humans and ponies

"WELL, IMPROVISE!"

She gently lays the injured humans and ponies down on some of the healthier friends and with a powerful gust of wind from her wings; flies towards the massive creature

"SISTER WAI- oh WHY is this happening?"

Celestia quickly lays the injured humans and ponies down and flies after her sister

"where the hell are they going?!"

One of the confused marines shouts

"They've got balls I'll give em that"

Karl says with a smirk, before taking off after them

"_now I have to make sure they don't get killed though or there will be hell to pay from the captain and the natives….still….at least they aren't stupid enough to try and communicate with them"_

Karl quietly thinks to himself.

Luna is the first to strike, her eyes glowing light blue and her horn crackling with energy before shooting towards the leviathans head in a concentrated beam.

Unfortunately, the beam impacts with no effect as the Exo skeleton takes no damage, the leviathan doesn't even seem to be interested in them as it continues to stomp its way slowly towards Canterlot, though at its current pace, it would take it two days of travel to reach its target. Even though it's a truly massive Xenomorph, dwarfing even ursa majors, it doesn't quite make any sense. What could a creature that size do? Apart from crush enemy soldiers beneath its massive claws.

"Keep on that thing, we have to get the wounded out of here"

Karls voice echoes throughout the headsets of all airborne pegasi soldiers

"The missions been scraped, we have wounded and we need extraction NOW!"

Karl barks another order into his mic

"Order confirmed, evac are on the way, get to a clearing and send up some flares"

A gruff voice replies

"got it, Evac"

Karl Replies

"let's go lads, all available Arial units, engage that thing and keep it off our backs while we get to the evac shuttle"

Karl gives his final order before turning back to what he believes his most important task is, saving his injured brothers in arms.

Dozens of smaller ships are breaking through the vicious fire fight in Equestria's orbit to drop off Pegasi soldiers, even some of Equestria's guards were joining in the fight, the silver armoured ponies using machine guns mounted just above their wing joints, others using rocket launchers, though they were constantly being attacked by the Griffon-born Xenomorphs, some rockets that did close in on the leviathan were destroyed by Pegasi-born Xenomorphs sacrificing themselves by Deliberately flying into the oncoming rockets.

Some rockets that did impact did little damage, though a few rockets were able to impact the same spot and damage the leviathan somewhat as blood began to leak out of the smocking holes as bits of its exo skeleton crumbled and fell off, though the bleeding injuries were always quickly healed by Xenomorph Medics (Unicorn born Xenomorphs).

Arrows and spears just bounced off the leviathans exo skeleton and the Equestrian guards were quickly swatted out of the sky by their far more vicious counterparts.

A few screams of terror were heard echoing throughout the the battlefield

"IT'S NOT GOING DOWN!"

"IT JUST KEEPS COMING!"

Karl quickly bucks a few ground-based Xenomorphs in the head that took notice of the attempted evacuation of the injured humans and ponies.

"KEEP ON IT, DON'T LET THAT FUCKER ADVANCE!"

A few more drop ships sneak in closer to the battle and drop off mounted heavy guns, usually operated by a human and unicorn. The human to operate and fire the weapon and if the need arises, engage any nearby enemies in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) and the unicorn to load the heavy shells and help determine where a target is and also magically protect the human partner and the weapon itself.

Despite all the artillery and heavy firepower they were using, the human and pony forces failed to stop the leviathans advance, whenever it took any serious damage, its 'on bored' medics would instantly heal it

"WE CAN'T KILL THIS BASTARD!"

A terrified unicorn screams into his mic as his human partner stays behind to slow down the slowly advancing wave of smaller ground-based Xenomorphs pouring out of the Leviathan.

Karl frantically looks around at the area he is currently in, making sure there are no tree's to obscure the landing site.

"All right, we found a spot, Everyone fall back to the Flare"

Karl shouts as he pulls out a flare from a backpack he was carrying for one of his injured allies and shoots it straight up into the air, after a few tense moments of looking around the surrounding tree's to see if they would get ambushed by any Xenomorphs hiding nearby, the strangely comforting roar of the drop ships engines begin to fill the forest, even drowning out the hundreds of Xenomorphs hissing, either at targets or informing its siblings that there is injured meat available for harvesting. Oddly enough though, there were no face huggers anywhere to be found.

As soon as the dropship lands on the ground, it lowers its massive ramp, allowing the injured to be carried onto the ship, after helping the injured onto the ship, Karl and his healthy squad mates take positions at the ramp to wait for the rest of the team to arrive. Not long after, dozens of ground based Xenomorphs begin pouring out from the cover of the surrounding tree's, while the drop ships turrets keep the front of the ship safe, Karl and his able bodied team mates begin firing at the Xenomorphs coming at the back of the ship

The first wave of Xenomorphs are easily cut down in a barrage of bullets, but the second wave proves slightly more diffuclt as the Xenomorphs charge at them while they are reloading.

One Xenomorph Lurker in particular manages to pounce on Karl and begins tearing him to shreds

"SIR!"

#233 shouts as he tries to come to his commanders aid, only to find himself being blocked off once again by the other Xenomorph warriors

"Where the HELL are they?"

#233 says as he continues to fight his way towards the Xenomorph Lurker and Karl wrestling, but he is constantly forced back by the Xenomorph warriors sheer numbers, no matter how many he kills, he quickly runs out of ammo.

"..ah shit…"

Meanwhile Karl is still busy attempting to knock off his attacking Lurker; it has both of his front hooves griped tightly with its claws, so he can't use those. He keeps trying to hit it with a bolt of energy from his horn, but it keeps trying to impale his head with its tail, so he can't concentrate long enough to get a direct hit in.

As the Xenomorph seems to gain the upper hand, it prepares to bite into Karls head, Its jaw opening, its smaller inner jaw preparing to shoot out and end his life… When he suddenly hears an irritating, but familiar voice, which he is somewhat happy to hear from this time…given his current situation

"SISTER, NO WAI-"

"**GET OFF HIM, YOU FOUL CFREATURE!"**

A midnight blue blur suddenly impacts and knocks the Lurker clear off Karl and sends it flying a few feet away and straight into a few of its warrior siblings.

"…..uh…well shit….thanks…thought I was a goner for a second there, I owe you one"

Luna helps Karl to stand back on his hooves, due to him suffering some scratches, cuts and bruises

"you have Ramirez to look after, do you not? You do not HAVE the luxury of quitting"

Luna says to Karl in an almost scolding tone, but ends it with a calm smile

"And think nothing of it"

Luna quickly shoots another beam of energy at two oncoming Xenomorph warriors. A third one manages to flank her and nearly impales her with its tail….when it killed by a gold beam of energy

"Sister, I tried to warn you, that was reckless, that creature would have gotten you had I not been here"

Celestia scorns her sister as she lands somewhat gracefully on the ground next to Luna

"SISTER, Karl's life was in danger, i HAD to save him, he has a little foal to look after"

Celestia's expression changes from scorning to shock and her face becomes red as a cherry

"SISTER…..PLEASE don't tell me that you mean you an-"

"NO, NO I don't mean THAT….i meant Ramirez"

Luna cuts her sister off, preventing her from finishing her sentence, her face as red- if not even more so than Celestia's

"What the hell are you two talking about? Yes I have to take care of Ramirez, but if something were to happen to me, I have TONS of friend's on bored the star hammer that would look after him. Some of them are even in this very team"

He then looks up at the sky, then focuses back at the horde of Xenomorphs attempting to overrun the site

"speaking of them, Were the hell are they? They should be back by now"

He then turns to Celestia and Luna with a pleading in his eyes

"SIR, we have to leave NOW!"

#233 shouts over the sounds of the drop ship and the various gunfire

"they ARE still okay…aren't they?"

He asks in an almost pleading tone

"…Karl…..I'm…..I'm so sorry-"

Luna places a hoof on Karls shoulder

But her sister quickly cuts her off

"They dint make it…we saw them get overrun by these creatures…I'm sorry"

Karl simply looks at the ground

"SIR, We HAVE to go, NOW!"

#233 shouts as he runs over to join him

"Dammit…."

Karl quietly mutters before heading back to the drop ship with Celestia and Luna at either side

"Alright…..everyone's on, let's get out of here"

One of the human marines says to the pilot

"wait….where's Dwayne?"

Celestia says, looking over the various humans and ponies in the metal ship

"Right here"

Dwayne says while tending to one of the injured human marines

"_HISSSSS"_

Celestia turns around in time to see a Xenomorph Lurker pounce on her, it tries to claw at her exposed abdomen but Dwayne kicks it off of her and out the drop ship, but as Dwayne is about to shoot it, another Lurker appears from above and swipes at him, knocking him to the ground in a shower of blood

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHH"

Dwayne screams in agony as his left hand is severed.


	19. Remember The Dead

Celestia's and Luna's Magic has not been trained for the type of injury that Dwayne had sustained during their escape, although they were powerful, they did not have the training to heal a wound that severe, only the unicorns on board the ship that DID make it were trained to deal with it.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss….i know you had many good friends in this outfit, sir"

Dwayne grunts to Karl through the pain of having to have his wound magically cauterized so he can survive the trip back to the ship

"Yea…..they were good men, good soldiers…..I'm gonna miss 'em rookie…but I'll make sure the bugs pay for this"

Karl says, still fighting back his tears despite having only a small amount of people there to witness it. It's not because he doesn't want to be to mourn them; he wants to mourn them now, along with everyone else lost, but as with all casualties in war, you mourn later, right now, there's work to be done

"Ah well, we'll mourn them when we get back. But first things first; we need to get you patched up"

Karl says, gesturing to Dwayne's recently vacated left arm

Dwayne then gives Karl the best salute he can muster and slowly limps back towards his seat, being helped along by the medical ponies and Celestia

"I never DID properly thank you for saving my life from those things"

Celestia says, quickly leaning in and kissing Dwayne on the cheek

Hiding a blush and clearing his throat Dwayne simply says

"It's okay, it was nothing"

"It WASENT nothing, you LOST your HAND for me!"

Celestia replies rather loudly, almost catching Dwayne off guard

"No really, it's okay, its better I lose my hand then you losing your life, you still have your kingdom to rule after once this is over"

Dwayne then frowns, looking towards Karl: his back still turned to the group, looking out through the glass window of the drop ships doors. It would still be a touchy subject after all; At least Celestia still has her kingdom. It felt as if he had said 'make sure you do better than Karl did' which would basically be a knife to the heart if someone said something like that to him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if he lost everyone he held dear…..which brings other thoughts to mind

'_I'm going to have to have a chat with the commander on how I joined up as well…..it's still pretty foggy to me'_

Dwayne quietly thinks to himself.

A few minutes pass by; the ships occupants slightly being rocket back and forth, only the muffled sound of the ships engines and the medical unicorns at work can be heard

"And I'm sorry about your elements of harmony"

Dwayne breaks the few minutes of silence; Celestia takes a few moments to register what he had said

"OH! My goodness your right, I had forgotten all about them!"

Celestia says with a hoof to her mouth, how could she forget something as important as the elements of harmony after all?

Karl glares back at her and Dwayne momentarily, before his gaze returns outside the ship

As the ship finally docks after what seems like an eternity, the first out is Karl. Followed by Luna and the medical ponies, with Celestia helping carry the injured Dwayne out on a stretcher

Expecting to have to travel to the bridge to tell the commander of his return, Karl is slightly pleasantly surprised to see the commander standing nearby a few power units, these ones specifically are used to help strengthen security.

"Sir!"

Karl salutes Dwain who returns the salute with one of his own, looking behind him at the soldiers leaving the hanger bay, one of them on a stretcher with his left hand missing, Dwayne gives Karl a sympathetic look

"I take it the mission didn't go so well?"

"No sir…..we failed. The mission had to be scraped before it could really even begin…there was a new type of Xenomorph we've never encountered before….massive….we didn't have enough fire power to take it down…our ships were shot down….we were overrun…..it was a massacre"

Dwain gently pats Karl on the back

"You did everything you could…..they'll BE remembered"

Dwain says in a reassuring tone

"Sir, due to the massive number of hostiles, I'd like permission to use the ark angels"

Karl says, breaking his depression momentarily

"Permission granted, Karl…..just make sure you get back here in one piece"

Dwain says before leaving the hangar bay, followed by his security team

Karl quickly heads off, followed by Luna

**Meanwhile at the medical bay**

"Ma'am please remain outside until the operation is done"

One of the doctors says to Celestia while pulling out a small L shaped device with a faint blue glow coming from it

"b-but i-"

"ma'am, we know what we're doing, we've done this before, you'll only get in the way"

Celestia tries to protest by is still refused by the doctor, the two security guards stationed outside of the medical bay seem to be tense, moving to pull out their Tasers; as if reading to attack Celestia should the need arise, but the doctor waves them to stand down

"Don't worry; he'll be as good as new in no time"

The doctor dose his best to reassure Celestia

Celestia quietly sits outside the white operating room, looking around at the various things.

Soft chairs, some designed for humans, others for ponies. A table with some books on it, mostly about medicine and working for the ships military. The double sliding doors leading to the operating room; a solid, non-transparent obstacle obscuring her vision of the man who saved her life, the only one of these 'humans' that cared at all about her.

'_These feelings for Dwayne….i can't help but think maybe i-'_

"_**Is this thing on…..it is? Okay, good"**_

Celestia's thoughts are interrupted by Karl's voice coming from the speakers in the corners of the room, echoing throughout the massive ship, and unknown to Karl, his voice is also being broadcasted in the many cities on the planets below due to the humans and ponies setting up facilities

"_**Today…..in a place called Equestria….a place meant to be free of evil….a place meant to be full of peace….a lot of good people lost their lives.…..they were murdered by nightmares called Xenomorphs… the victims were…..proud soldiers, veterans of previous war…. new recruits…moms and dads…friends and neighbours….…..this act of mass murder was intended to weaken us…..but it has failed…we are strong….our military forces are being increased to prevent any attacks on any of the major cities….today we saw the evil that is the Xenomorphs….the very worst of nature's will to survive…and we will respond with the best of all species….immediately following this attack, we are preparing to strike back at the nightmares…we will not discriminate between the nightmares that commit these acts…..and any who sympathize or harbour them….today I only ask that we pray…that we pray for the lost lives…..for the children and foals who's worlds have been shattered"**_

Celestia can't help but shed at hearing that….she didn't stop to think how others would be affected…..Celestia can't help but wonder….if she had been thinking about those that would be hurt by their deaths….would she had stayed and died with them?

Suddenly the sign to the operating room stoped glowing, the light vanishing without a sound, the doors and Celestia held her breath. This was it, time to see how well he would cope without a hand for the rest of his life.

He emerged from the room wearing the same combat armour that he was wearing when he lost his hand, the only difference that it was cleaned

"See Celestia? Good as new"

Dwayne says in a happy friendly tone giving her a smile that made her feel warm inside. Celestia's eyes quickly travelled to his new left hand; it looked almost normal with the exception that it looked almost like a skeleton hand painted blue, quiet possibly due to the fact that there was no blood flowing in it, only wires and electricity

"This is my new hand; it's been fused with me so I can feel with it. So it's basically a normal hand….just made out of mechanical parts….."

Dwayne says clenching his new fist to see what it felt like and then rubbing both of his hands together to get a feel of what his new limb felt like against skin

"I wonder…..does this make me a cyborg now?"

Dwayne says in a joking manner to Celestia after seeing her mixed expression of happiness and horror, he then approaches her and embraces her in a hug

"Relax….it's okay, I'm fine, your life is more important than a limb anyway"

Celestia can't help but quietly sob into his chest

"But….but why…..why all of this pain and suffering, why all the fighting? WHY!?"

Celestia shouts at him between her sobs

"….Celestia….i know your kind are used to peace…..but as long as two sides don't see eye to eye….there will be conflict…..believe me, I WISH I dint have to fight, I WISH that I could just live happily ever after…..but I can't…."

Dwayne says, now fighting back tears himself

"But…..those creatures….those….those 'Xenomorphs'…..i just DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

She continues to cry into his chest

"Their-…no one knows….all we know is that we cannot let them win…..or everything everywhere could die"

Celestia looks at him through her tear filled eyes. Dwayne quietly wipes the tears away with his non-robotic hand

"I'm sorry…..i wish this could have happened somewhere else….i honestly do"

Celestia can't help but feel somewhat horrified

"Why would you want it to happen anywhere at ALL?"

She almost yells in a horrified tone

"I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO ANYONE EVER!"

He yells at her, shoving her away from himself, his eyes narrowing at her own

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE WE'VE BEEN FORCED OT KILL TO PREVENT THESE THINGS FROM SPREADING?! HOW MANY CHILDREN WE'VE MURDERED!? HOW MANY FAMILES HAVE BEEN TORN APART IN THIS WAR BY THESE MONSTERS ALONE!?"

He then slams his robotic fist into a nearby table putting a hole clear through the middle

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, WE'RE DIFFERENT TO THEM! _**I'M**_ DIFFERENT!"

He then storms out of the room

Celestia remains in the room, quietly sitting staring at the door he stormed out of, then to the table, her mouth still agape. What had she done? Had she just destroyed her only chance at getting to know Dwayne? Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment…..perhaps he would forgive her later after having some time to himself….but looking at the hole he made in the table….perhaps not..

_**Meanwhile in the hanger bay**_

Karl is walking by a somewhat massive group of soldiers, all human, who had lined up and were waiting patiently for him to give them orders

"Okay listen up team, I want this to go Clean and easy, Foxtrot you're going with me, we're going after the group of bugs heading for 'Canterlot'. Echo you're going to head them off at 'Appleloosa'. Delta you head them off at 'Manehatten', watch your fire, there are still civilians there. Charlie our recon teams say that there are three main hives, we've located one of them, you're going to plant a nuke in the damn heart of it, be careful, I want you back alive. Bravo a small settlement of Griffins is being overrun by hostiles; you need to get any survivors out before we cleanse that area-"

"Sir, reporting for duty"

Dwayne says coming into the room; interrupting Karl momentarily. Karl can't help but smile at the rookie's attitude, "get your hand off and he still comes back for more", perhaps he could be of use in this operation

"Very well then, Alpha you and Dwayne are heading to Canterlot with Foxtrot and me, it's the biggest group of bugs heading there, so we will need the extra support"

He then turned and walked to Foxtrot

"Alright, everyone saddle up"

After saying that the hanger was abuzz with soldiers working on gathering their gear and gathering whatever equipment they would need for the mission ahead. Karl and Dwayne headed straight for their ship as they were already prepared; all they needed was the armour they already had on, and their weapons they had been using on the previous mission, which were cleaned and loaded by the maintenance crew upon their return.

Upon entering the small metal box they called a dropship, Dwayne inspected his surroundings as did Karl, it never hurts to be sure. Nothing out of the ordinary caught their eyes, nothing stood out amidst the wires slightly hanging down from the cold, metal roof. Their chairs were still the same as they always were; clean with straps on them to keep the occupant from falling out during a rough, bumpy drop.

Ensuring that their guns were firmly tied into the gun holsters on their chairs the two sat down and strapped in, Karl was calm and collected, having done drops like this one a thousand times over, it was getting to be rather boring than frightening or even nervous, Dwayne on the other hand, still being a rookie and only having done this drop ten times in simulation and only three times during the real deal; had a stomach full of butterflies, he hated the feeling, he would rather be either relaxing with a drink or in the field fighting right away, after all, who in the right mind could LIKE having butterflies in the stomach, it was a horrible feeling, that or it was the excitement getting to him, or the nervousness, his mind raced with hundreds of different thoughts at once-

"Hey, Dwayne, what did you do with Celestia after you got your new hand?"

Karl said, snapping Dwayne out of his nervous trance, even if only momentarily

"oh, we-"

And then he remembered, it hit him like a hammer to the head. He and her had an argument, she was talking about a touchy subject, she was CRYING…and he got angry….he yelled at her, punched a hole through a table, probably scared her out of her mind….then he stormed off…

"….oh _fuuuck_"

Dwayne said, resting his face in the palm of his hands, slowly lowering his head in between his knees

"we…I yelled at her…..we got into an argument….or not really an argument…..she was talking to me…I got angry….i yelled at her…..i PUSHED her….i punched a hole through a table and probably scared her…..oh GOD I'm SUCH a twat"

Dwayne said, his previous feelings of nervousness being replaced by guilt…..he'd HAVE to at least TRY to apologize to her when he got back

"Ha, don't sweat it rookie…..i don't think you can lose her that easily….if she's anything like her sister you'll be lucky she doesn't try to do anything to you while you sleep, ha ha ha"

Karl happily jokes at Dwayne's expense

"Where is Luna?"

Dwayne asks after noticing that she is not in the small dropship with them

"Oh…her….yea…..she…may….have….oh….i don't know….think that….I'm…..with Ramirez….sleeping….and she may or may not still be waiting outside of my quarters knocking on my door?"

Karl says with a sheepish smile

"You WHAT? Oooh that is Meaaaannn Sir. MEAN just plain and simple"

Dwayne says, trying his best to hold back a laugh, and failing somewhat

Karl simply shrugs and says

"nah, it's all good, Ramirez will most likely answer the door and tell her where I REALLY went and then she'll know where I really am…..i may or may not pay for it when I get back"

He then looks at Dwayne and gives him a poker face

"But she freaks me the fuck out, she acts really weird around me, you don't know what it's like, I don't know what the bloody hell she wants from me"

Dwayne can't help but snicker a little at that

_Poor Karl, he is in for one hell of a shocker when he finds out what Luna __**wants**_

Before Dwayne can respond, the other soldiers enter the dropship

"We're ready and waiting for your word, sir"

One of the soldiers says to Karl in an emotionless voice

"Alright ladies…..let's bring the pain"

Karl says to the group of soldiers who saluted him and strapped their weapons into place before strapping themselves in, the door quickly closed and the ships engines fired up, the sound being muffled by the headsets the soldiers were wearing and the metal of the ship.

The airlock with the ship inside was lifted out of the ship, the small metal box holding the ship in place lowered and the ship took off of the landing pad, speeding back towards Equestria, the other ships containing the other squads not far behind, but just before they re-entered Equestria's atmosphere, several of the ships broke off and headed towards different areas of the planet for their mission.


	20. Ark Angel Mode Activated

As the small ships containing both squads managed to avoid any enemy ships and began to re-enter the atmosphere, it began to shake violently, fortunately all the occupants were strapped into their chairs, the constant vibrating would give anyone a head-ache, and it did. But a headache was the least of their concerns

"We'll be reaching the destination shortly"

The voice of the pilot came from the headsets of the occupants

"Get ready to deploy on my mark"

The small floor in the middle of the ship slid open and the soldiers began to undo their straps and tie their weapons tightly to themselves so they wouldn't fall off during the drop. Dwayne putting on his ark Angel helmet while giving a silent thank you to the ceiling that they had arrived while Karl put on his own Ark Angel Helmet

"3"

The soldiers all got ready to jump out of the ship, one at a time so they wouldn't hit each other on the way out

"2"

They all prepped the small thrusters on their backs and on the back on their boots so they would slow down before hitting the ground

"1!"

The soldiers all jumped down through the floor-door, the pilot still screaming at them to jump, in case some of them dint hear his countdown end

"GO, GO, GO, DROP, DROP, DROP, DEPLOY, DEPLOY, DEPLOY!"

The soldiers after all exiting the craft were free falling from their 200 feet drop point in the air. All of them opening their arms to slow their decent so they would be in formation, Karl pulling his limbs in and performing a bullet dive so he could reach them, all of them in a giant circle formation with Karl in the centre

"okay, listen up, when we land, we won't have any time to set up, the bugs are already attacking, so make sure to watch your fire, I don't want any friendly fire and watch out for any civilians"

Karl says into his mic, he couldn't hope to have them hear him without his helmet without using his 'canterlot' voice, and that would knock them off of formation, so it's better with a mic, besides, then he can hear them just as well

"Yes sir"

The soldier all reply in a drone-like manner

As the ground races closer and closer, the soldiers are still unshaken, having been specially trained to go into battle specifically like this and having more intense training then their lesser brothers (making them essentially Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, ODST for short but they use the name Ark Angel)

Upon passing several more clouds, they could see the battle

Xenomorphs, a seemingly endless number of them attacking Ponyville in waves, all of them coming from the Xenomorph Leviathan that was still visible on the horizon but quickly approaching, causing the waves to become more and more frequent.

"Alight people: defend this place at all costs!"

Karl says into his mic before deliberately flying into a Xenomorph Lurker that had pinned a light Blue unicorn Mare with a purple coat that matched Luna's height.

"Oh….my…..thank you"

The mare says in a soft, sweet, almost seductive tone

"No problem, now: FUCK OFF!"

Karl says, bringing up his hind legs and kicking a Xenomorph Soldier that had tried to flank him.

The Mare looks at him with a startled expression, almost as if no-one had ever spoken to her like that

Several Lurkers take notice of Karl fending off the soldier and signal for a nearby spitter that was attacking a filly to make him its primary target

The spitter looks at the filly and then at Karl then back at the filly, almost as if it can't make up its mind, but after seeing Karl fend off the soldier Xenomorph, its made up its mind

It hisses at the filly, bringing her tear streaked face towards its own, covering the filly's face with a mixture of tears and Xenomorph drool, it then throws her aside and aims at Karl

"Are you DEAF? I said Fuck O-"

Karl is quickly tackled to the ground by one of the silver armoured ponies as a ball of acid races by and splashes onto the area that Karl stood not moments ago

"Shit, you saved my life trooper; you'll get a medal when this is over"

Karl helps the pony to his feet and the pony gives Karl a quick salute

"Just doing my job, sir"

The pony says in a gruff voice before racing off with a p-Pulse Rifle, firing at several Xenomorph soldiers as he runs.

As Karl turns around, he comes face to chest with that pony he saved

"wha- SHIT, you move fast lady I'll give you that, but shouldn't you be fucking off?"

Karl says as he uses his magic to pick up his Pulse Rifle he dropped from when he impacted with the Lurker.

She continues to look at him with her unusual red eyes, her gaze never leaving his, suddenly she closes her eyes and leans in towards Karls face and she quickly takes a few deep sniffs of his scent

"….oookaaaaayy…...whatever lady, I've got a battle to win"

Karl says before turning and running off in the direction that the Xenomorph horde was coming from.

_Hmmm…he's interesting that one…..such a delicious….scent…._

She licks her lips a few times before an ark angel runs past her, bringing her out of her train of thought.

"So what are we gonna do about that big mother fucker coming through the forest!?"

The ark angel shouts as he slides to cover behind a nearby apple-stand.

"We'll think of something"

Karl shouts back before jumping over the cover of his overturned tree and shooting several oncoming Xenomorph soldiers in the head and chest with a quick rapid fire from his rifle

"Well whatever we do we better do it QUICK, that things getting closer"

The ark angel shouts as he runs out from behind his cover and shoots a spitter in the chest then in the head with a few quick single-shots from his rifle

"YEA, NO SHIT"

Karl shouts as he bucks a Lurker that had jumped him from behind.

Karl turns around in time to see a Lurker speeding towards him, he brings his rifle up to aim at it, but as he gets it in his sights; The Lurker swats the gun out of his magical grasp and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground. It brings his tippet tail up by its head and aims it at Karl's chest, hissing at him all the while.

_Well…..shit…this is gonna hurt_

Karl thinks to himself as the Lurkers tail shoots towards him

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAARGH"**_

Karl screams in agony as the tail passes through his chest and digs into the ground

"f-f-fuck y-y-y-you"

Karl spits at the Lurker as it prepares to finish him off with its inner jaw

***BLAM!***

Karl watches with relief as the Lurkers Head is blown to the right side in pieces, its acid blood eating away at the ground or anything else in its path

"You okay, sir?"

A familiar voice comes from outside Karl's line of eyesight. Shifting over onto his left side, he looks up and through his foggy vision, see's Dwayne offering his hand to Karl.

"J-just f-f-Fuckin' peachy"

Karl sarcastically says as he accepts Dwayne's help

"Let me get that for you, sir"

Dwayne says as he grabs the tail of the dead Lurker, still lodged in Karl's chest

"This will sting, quiet a lot, sir"

Dwayne says as he prepares to yank out the tail

"WAIT!"

A scream comes from nearby, stopping Dwayne from pulling out the tail; turning to look at whoever was screaming: Dwayne and Karl see the same Mare that Karl had saved earlier rushing over to them

"oh….f-f-for the love of- Listen Lady, I t-t-told you, to f-f-"

"let me look at the wound, I've done things like this before"

The mare interrupts Karl before he can tell her to-

"Are you sure about that? I didn't know you've done something quite like THIS in particular before"

Dwayne says sarcastically as the motions around at the chaotic fight taking place all around them: Ark Angels Shooting Xenomorphs, a few unlucky Ark Angels are stabbed or hit by acid, but otherwise survive and appear to be winning the battle…..to some extent, the Xenomorphs numbers don't seem to be decreasing.

"No, but I've dealt with wounds like this before, you _**can't**_ pull that out"

She says in a very serious tone to show them she isn't joking

Dwayne looks at her, with almost concern, but ignores it and tries to says

"sure I can, I can just pull on it like thi-"

But the mare cuts him off

"_**DON'T!"**_

She rushes over to Karl, knocking Dwayne over

"You _**CANT**_ pull it out; it's too close to his heart!"

Dwayne looks at the mare with an almost confused expression, but this time, he listens to his instincts

"Okay…..how do you know that? Do you have x-ray eyes?"

Dwayne says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Sort of, just listen to me, you can't pull it out, you'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes…but I might be able to help"

She says as she turns to Karl

Her expression quickly turns to one of shock and horror

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _**STOP!"**_

She shrieks at Karl as soon as she sees him with a gun aimed at a visible part of the tail that is sticking out

"i-i-I have a battle to w-w-win here"

***BLAM BLAM BALM***

Part of the Xenomorphs tail is blown off by Karl's rifle, he then staggers to his feet

"D-Dwayne, we have a battle to w-win here"

Karl says as he staggers past the Mare, he then turns his head and stars at her for a few seconds before smiling at her

"T-thanks for trying to help, now f-fuck off"

Karl can't help but snicker as she has the same startled expression as before

"INCOMMING!"

One of the Ark Angels screams as a Xenomorph leviathan comes into view, easily dwarfing the tree's surrounding it as it continues to stomp its way towards the town

"Come in command, we need fire support ASAP"

Another Ark angel yells in his helmet

"Roger that, lining up the shot now"

A voice comes from the headset of all the soldiers, giving the pony soldiers some glimmer of hope that they might be able to save their town after all, the Xenomorphs numbers were now slowly decreasing

"Shot!"

The same voice comes again, moments later, an explosion on top of the leviathans head gains the attention of all of the soldiers

"DAMMIT, how do Ya' stop that thing?"

One of the Ark Angels yells after seeing the explosion from a MAC cannon having no effect on the leviathan

"We won't be able to provide any more fire support for a while, boys, we've still got some remaining hostile ships up here"

The voice says again before terminating the call

"I thought we won that battle!"

One of the Ark Angels yells in frustration as a xenomorph Lurker jumps out and swipes at him

"SHIT!"

He screams as he fires his weapon at the Lurker, hitting it in the head several times, it then drops to the floor dead as more of its siblings come from the tree's

"CONENTRAIGHT ON THE FIGHT AT HAND NUMB-NUTS!"

One of the other Ark Angels yells

"i-I think I …..might have an idea on how to kill that thing"

Karl says as he levitates an RPG with his magic, albeit shacking due to the blood loss

_Steady…..steaaaaddddyyy- NOW!_

Karl uses his magic to fire the RPG; the small projectile makes a loud whizzing sound as it speeds towards the leviathan's head, its eye-less face looking across the town, its soon-to-be feeding ground

Opening its mouth to give more orders to the surrounding, lesser Xenomorphs, it feels something enter its mouth, it's very small

_***KA-BOOOM!***_

The leviathans Head explodes outwards as the rocket detonates inside its un-protected inner jaws interior

"_**WELL DONE TROOPS, OUR FALLEN BROTHERS WILL SLEEP SOUNDLY TONIGHT!"**_

Karl manages to shout in his 'canterlot' voice before passing out from blood loss

"SIR!"

Dwayne screams as he rushes, with the mare from earlier, over to Karl's side and the increasing pool of blood

"AH SHIT, ANOTHER WAVE IS INBOUND!"

One of the Ark Angels screams

"….god help us"

Another Ark Angel to mutters as he stares at the oncoming ocean of Black exo skeletons heading straight for them.


	21. Under Siege

'Are you sure you know what you're doing'

A question that is probably asked above anything else when performing an operation, or doing something that would classify as 'risky', and Dwayne has no idea what he's doing

"Are you not his ally? How can you not know how to help him?!"

The mare screams at Dwayne as he uses his hand to try and stop Karl from bleeding out any further

"IM NOT A MOTHERFUCKING MEDIC LADY!"

Dwayne shouts at her as he rummages through his backpack, pulling out a small set of syringes

Using his mouth to pull off the cap, he quickly stabs the syringe into the skin on Karl's chest around the bleeding wound, copying the same steps for the wound on his back, he then glances over at the mare that is staring at the pool of blood with a strange look in her eyes, is it…..hunger?

"How did you know it was too close to his heart anyway? You haven't got x-ray specs on you have you?"

"What? No i- it's just that i-….I'll tell you later alright?"

The mare says, managing to break her eye contact with the pool of Karl's blood momentarily

Suddenly her pupils shrink to the size of pins and she begins to drool, and Dwayne could swear he saw what looked like fangs

"I-I-I-I-I need to go i-i-i-i-i-I can't be here near this b-b-blood"

She says, rushing into a nearby, abandoned, somewhat destroyed building; slamming the door shut behind her

_She's really weird…..and she freaks me the fuck out…..i wonder if this is how Karl feels around Luna…_

Dwayne comically thinks to himself as he continues to work on the task at hand

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU PRICKS DOING?! I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC OVER HERE!"

Dwayne shouts to any nearby Ark Angels

"WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY WITH THE FUCKING BUGS YOU LIMP-DICK RETARD!"

A voice comes from atop a nearby building where an Ark Angel Sniper is busy wrestling a Xenomorph Lurker that caught him off guard

"AAAURGH"

A human soldier screams as he is impaled by a Warriors tail and lifted into the air, only to be brutally tossed aside as the Xenomorph spots a mare standing a few feet in front of it, frozen in fear, urine trickling down her hind legs.

The Xenomorph slowly approaches her on its two back legs, ready to lunge should she try to run; it stands completely still, now only a few only paces apart.

It opens its mouth, its inner jaw slowly approaching her face. Its inner jaw, now only inches from her face.

The mare is too consumed by fear to notice the second Xenomorph warrior sneaking up behind her

Before she can act, the second Xenomorph warrior wraps its tail around her neck, quickly contracting to choke the life out of her.

The first Xenomorph warrior - sensing that its assistance was not required by its sibling, moved on to find another target while the it's sibling slowly kills the mare

_***snap***_

The sickening sound of the mare's neck being snapped can be heard as the mares limp body is dropped to the ground, her tear-stricken face now buried in the blood soaked dirt, the Xenomorph walks over her body, seemingly not caring that there was food to be eaten there. It's orders dictated it continue the fight, it does not even consider stopping to eat the mare, after all; there would be a great feast after the battle anyway and right now, the bulk of the meat would go to their 'Transport'

As if on cue, a Xenomorph drone emerges from the nearby bushes and takes the body, starting its fairly long journey back to the leviathan with the food to keep the massive creature going.

_*click click click*_

"I NEED AMMO!"

An ark Angel shouts as he uses his now-empty Rifle as a melee weapon to knock back several Xenomorph Lurkers

The situation is slowly becoming more and more desperate, even for the ark angels, their all running out of ammo one by one.

"SHIT, IM OUT TOO!"

"AH FUCK, ME TOO!"

"AND ME!"

"SAME HERE!"

"I RAN OUT OF AMMO AGES AGO!"

"SHIT, SHIT, SH- AUUUUUURG-"

"FUCK, MAN DOWN!"

"THERE EVERYWERE"

"THERE ARE TOO MANY!"

"WHERE THE FUCK'S THE COMMANDER?!"

A chorus of confused, angry, scared and desperate cries echo throughout the town, informing all the civilians of ponyville that have taken refuge in the town hall; that their would-be rescuers were now in trouble themselves – if not more

"S-s-sis' wh-whats goin' on out there?"

A terrified apple bloom asks her also frightened sister

"ah…..ah wish ah knew, Sis, I wish I knew"

Applejack replies, attempting to keep her fake courage up for her sister

"How's mah brother doin' Doc?"

Applejack asks the doctor tending to big Macintosh, taking any chance to change the subject and take her mind off of the screaming coming from down the main street

"Fairly well, it's a nasty wound, but he'll live"

The doctor then turns to the mirror and looks at his reflection with despair: his usual ginger coloured coat now covered in patches of blood, all from his patients; his friends and neighbours. His usually light green mane now brown from dirt, blood, sweat and tears.

The Horrid smell of Fear, Urine, blood and death all around them

"How fucked are we"

One of the few silver armoured ponies that were standing guard at the door says in an almost matter-of-fact tone to his Partner, though they both share a brief and sad laugh, Applejack growls at them

Applejack storms over to the two silver armoured guards and smacks the one that spoke on the head with her hoof, smudging his usually spotless helmet and causing a bit of a ringing in his head

"WHAT the hells your problem lady?"

The silver armoured ponies partner shoves her back to the group of civilian ponies, all cowering behind furniture and make shift barricades

"what's MY problem?!"

She glares daggers at the silver armoured ponies

"WHATS MY PROBLEM?!"

She walks right up to him and they both lock their hate-filled gazes on each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes

"NOT only are you traitors to the princess's and ALL of Equestria, you DON'T seem to have ANY appreciation for life, NOT even yer' OWN! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! Ya can't be talking about giving up and lying down and dying, especially not in front of other ponies that DO appreciate their lives and ESPECIALLY. NOT. IN. FRONT. OF. MY. FAMILY! We NEVER asked for you and you're 'Human' Buddies to bring this war to our homes, unlike YOU, WE appreciated our Harmony!"

The room went silent for a few unnerving minutes after Applejacks outburst, only the screams of the fighting from the main street and surrounding buildings can be heard.

"…..i SHOULD kill your sister…"

The silver armoured pony replies in a cold tone, breaking his eye contact and the silence in the room

"you….you WH-"

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN?! HUH?! I LOST MY BROTHER TO THOSE THINGS, YOU HEAR ME!? MY FUCKING _**BROTHER!**_"

The silver armoured pony attempts to fight back some tears, but he decides to let them fall, he needs to get it off his chest eventually, why not vent his anger out on this little big-mouthed hill billy twat?

"WELL WHY DON'T I JUST KILL YOUR SISTER, OR YOU'RE BROTHER, SEE HOW YOU CAN DEAL WITH THE PAIN, HUH!? YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF THAT?! YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF NEVER BEING ABLE TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING YOU EVER REGRET DOING?! YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF LIVING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITHOUT THEM?! WELL?! DO YOU!?"

The pony quickly and brutally shoves applejack back towards the crowed of civilian ponies

"WELL?! YOU WANT ME TO KILL THEM? OR BETTER YET TO LET THOSE THINGS COME IN HERE AND TAKE THEM? YOU LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT?! DO YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ IDEA WHAT THEY DO TO PRISONERS?! WELL DO YOU WANNA FIND OUT?!"

The pony applejack hit on the head quickly grabs him and pulls him back away from applejack

"Dude, Chill its okay. Relax, save your anger for the bugs! Just calm down, your better than her"

The pony slowly begins to calm down, though his tears don't stop falling

"y-you….your right"

The pony finally calms down and turns back to the outside of the building to return to guarding the doorway, when applejack quickly walks towards him, without saying a word she wraps her front hooves around him and embraces him in a tight hug

"….a'm truly sorry….i didn't know….I'm sorry you lost your brother"

Applejack says, quietly sobbing into his shoulder

_**Meanwhile, in canterlot**_

"ATTENTION CHICKS AND DICKS!"

One of the silver armoured ponies shouts; standing atop a machine gun emplacement

"There's a large group of Xeno's heading this way, our forces are heading off most of them, but some of them got past em"

He then walks over to a group of the equestrian guards ponies

"I won't lie: we're gonna need as much help as we can get; as many ponies or ANY life form willing to fight. The Number of hostiles heading this way: we'll need every bullet, every blade, every able bodied soldier helping out with defence"

His expression turns to a sorrowful one

"Any trooper that joins us in defence…..I won't lie to you…I don't think we'll make it through this"

His expression then turns to a slightly more cheerful one

"But if it's any conciliation, you'll die defending your home and loved ones"

After hearing those words, a few guards; veterans of previous battles, and even some brave or foolish recruits - stepped forward. The rest; still being recruits or guards that hadn't participated in a battle with intent to kill large numbers of enemy's, stepped back - obviously afraid of dying

"Well….to those of you that have volunteered, follow me, we'll get you some weapons…..as for the rest of you….i don't blame you"

The pony then makes his way to two of his allies guarding a pile of weapons, followed by the volunteers

"Okay lads, grab some rifles, to those of you that don't know what a rifle is, it's the thing I'm carrying on my back, it's called a P-Pulse rifle, it's sort of like a combination of a saddle and a rifle, and this is how it operates, you use your mouth to pull the trigger, you use the sights on the guns barrel to aim. Now, let's do a practice, but be quick, we don't have a lot of time"

_**Meanwhile, back on bored the star hammer**_

The room Celestia and Luna are in shakes slightly from the damage the ship is receiving from the enemy flag ship, while they are somewhat concerned for the fight taking place in orbit, they are far more worried about the fight going on in ponyville, looking at the different screens showing different video feeds, some showing the humans somewhat winning a battle, some showing the humans losing the battle, a few are on the ground in a pool of blood with the words 'user deceased' covering the screen, the screams coming from the speakers sending chills down their spines

"The line is breached we can't hold them!"

An ark angel's voice booms over the radio

"THEIR EVERYW-!"

Another screams as his transmission is cut short by a hissing noise

Though the gunfire and screaming, Luna hears one particular scream

"KARLS DOWN, WE NEED A MEDIC, I REPEAT, KARL IS DOWN!"

Luna frantically looks at the different screens, sorting through to find the one showing Karls situation, and soon after, she finds it

Karl is lying on a ground, a pool of his blood surrounding him, Dwayne is busy trying to stop the bleeding and has a few bleeding cuts and gashes himself, but none of them are as bad as Karls, he still has the remains of a Xenomorphs tail sticking out of his body.

"Luna, I know what you're going to say and-"

But as Celestia turns to her sister, she finds that she is not there

"….of course….."

Celestia mutters to herself as she looks back at the screen, knowing full aware that Luna wouldn't be retracted

"I need to talk to Dwain, NOW!"

Luna screams at the two guards that were ordered to escort her around, the humans that were ordered to escort Celestia around were standing a few feet more away from the door-way.

"Very well, just give me a moment"

Rubbing their ears slightly, one of the guards presses a few buttons on his wrist-device (his commutation device)

"I would prefer to talk to him as soon as possible!"

She screams at the guards again

"Ma'am please lower your voice and just give me a moment"

After a few moments of Luna frantically pacing around, the humans device buzzes

"This is the captain, what d'ya need soldier?"

"sir, i-"

"I need to get down to Equestria NOW!"

Luna interrupts the soldier

"…*sigh* …Listen, princess, I know you want to get back to your kingdom as soon as possible, but I can't do that right now, not while there are still hostile ships in orbi-"

"KARL needs HELP"

Luna interrupts Dwain before he can finish his sentence

"….alright….alright, Karl is gonna chew my butt out for this one but okay, you can take a drop pod down to the surface, you're taking a squad of at LEAST five, that's NOT an option"

Luna can't help but smile at that, at least she was going back down to Equestria, besides, Karl needed help

"Yes, okay, fine, but please, I need to hurry, he's in bad shape"

"I'm gonna need you and your partner to go with her soldier, that's an order"

Dwain says, now talking directly to the soldiers escorting her

"Sir, yes sir"

The two soldiers say in sync

"This way ma'am"

One of the soldiers says to Luna as they all head towards the drop-pod bay

_**Meanwhile back in canterlot**_

"HERE THEY COME!"

One of the silver armoured ponies shouts to his teammates

"_THE XENOMORPHS ARE HERE, PROTECT THIS FACILITY!"_

The pony field commander says into the microphone from his Command post

"_I WONT lie to you, you're GOING to die!"_

He says just as the Xenomorphs begin pouring over the street-barricades.

_***BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ T***_

The defining sounds of the machine guns emplacements echo throughout the once populated streets of canterlot

"WATCH OUT, SPITTERS!"

One of the female humans shouts to the machine gunners just as she is splashed with a ball of acid

"AAAUURUGH GET IT OFF!"

She screams in agony as he slowly burns to death

One of the commanding troops attempts to give out orders

"Machine gunners, focus fire on the rest of the horde, sharpshooters take out the spitters, flamers BURN em"

All of the soldiers set about their tasks – but most of them are overrun and killed before they can even begin

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY COMMINNG FROM?!"

One of the frustrated soldiers shouts as he lies on his back attempting to stop a bleeding wound on his abdomen he received from a Lurker

Though most of the first horde are cut down by the machine gun emplacements, the gunners are quickly dragged from their emplacements and killed by Lurkers that had snuck around the kamikaze Soldiers

"FUCK, SHIT, SHIT FUCK, THE MACHINE GUN EMPLACEMNTS ARE DOWN!"

One of the sharpshooter ponies shouts as he watches the Xenomorphs tearing apart the machine gun emplacements; possibly to make it safer for the next wave of Xenomorphs to attack

The battle is quickly taking a turn for the worst for canterlot as Xenomorph after Xenomorph pour over into the streets from the barricades and rooftops

_***BANG BANG BANG***_

_***CLICK CLICK***_

"FUCK, KEEP FIRING, I need to reload"

One of the ponies: Unit #234, #233's brother, turns back to the battle from reloading in time to see a Xenomorph Lurker lunging through the air towards him, attempting to shoot it to no avail the Lurker knocks him and to ground and prepares to tear him open

_***BLAM!***_

The Lurkers head flies to the side in pieces, looking over at his saviour, #234 sees an equestrian guard pony

"Hey…thanks man, guess you guys are fast learners, nice shot"

The guard pony helps #234 to his hooves and looks at the body of the Lurker, its blood melting into the ground

"yea, watch out for their acid blood, if that shit gets on you it is NOT coming off"

The guard pony looks at him with a smirk

"Yea, I kind of figured that"

#234 and the pony share a brief laugh, before a scream of agony draws them back to the battle.

Running low on ammunition already, the troops begin falling back to the castles main gate, a group of both human and pony alike, preparing for a last stand while the 'important' ponies are taken to dropship in the courtyard preparing to take off.

Ponies that can't be moved; the injured from previous battles have to be carried to the dropship, the process taking slightly longer while every pony or human that had a weapon were running in the opposite direction, toward the fast approaching massacre that would be taking place at the castle gates

"_A XENOMORPH WAVE IS HERE, FIGHT!"_

A Human voice comes from the speakers

"LET'S ROCK!"

One of the silver armoured ponies shouts. The Castle guard ponies give the pony in question a disbelieving look, still not fully aware just how psychotic these ponies must have been to fight the creatures that had killed so many before them

"WHAT? NO WAIT, THERE ARE STILL CIVILANS BEING EVACUATED, CLOSE THE DOORS"

One of the humans shouts as he runs over to a weapon rack to grab a shotgun

The massive doors into canterlot castle were closed with some effort by a small group of humans and ponies

"Bring ANYTHING that isn't nailed down over here, we NEED as MUCH time as we can get to evac all the none-combatants"

One of the ponies shouts to the fairly large group of ponies and humans that were filling the main room of canterlot, a group of humans went off in one direction while a group of ponies went off in the other, all bringing back various objects, chairs, desks and other household items

After placing the last of the barricade on the door, the group all quieted down to look at the barricade to make sure it would hold: at least a dozen tables and chairs were nailed in front of the door, some stacking, some being placed behind the other to add more support.

The group of humans and silver armoured ponies all gave a sarcastic prayer that they had found a room that didn't have the massive windows that the rest of the castle had, jokingly blaming Celestia and Luna for the design flaw, but a massive crashing noise broke them all out of the small talks they were having with one another

"_HISSSSSSS"_

"_ROOOAR"_

Hundreds of Different noises could be heard from the other side of the barricade, letting the humans and ponies alike know there was a LOT of Xenomorphs on the other side. Soon after the hissing was almost drowned out by the sound of splashing and scratching.

Random parts of the doors began to glow Green and quickly melted away and at least three different Xenomorphs began Tearing away at the hole, making it bigger and bigger, soon afterward the door was no more and the only thing keeping the Xenomorphs out was the makeshift barricade, which was either quickly broken apart or avoided all together by Xenomorph dashing along the ceiling

"OPEN FIRE!"

One of the humans shouted as all the humans and ponies began firing their weapon into the innumerable horde of Xenomorphs


	22. For the Griffin King

_With the constant disappearance of scouting parties and military convoys, Equestria's neighbours were getting somewhat restless, the most restless were us griffons, always being the first to jump to hostile actions and we weren't taking too kindly to our scouting parties disappearing near Equestria's borders. Sending in a military convoy to determine the fate of the scouting party_

_This is just another mission right? Just another mission into Equestria to scare their precious princesses…..Heh…we would walk into hell itself to serve our glorious king_

(Told from the perspective of a Griffin Soldier)

The cool ice feels good against my feathers after flying for so long. The snow that I was originally uncomfortable with is now cooling me off while I work my wings into overdrive while they carry me and my armour all the way from our take off point to our drop off point, my talons griping tightly onto my crossbow - if I drop it, not only will I be somewhat defenceless, I'll also get into deep trouble with not only my comrades - but the king would be VERY angry at me: troops that are unable to look after their equipment are always given the most horrible of jobs, I just hope I don't drop mine.

But back onto the matter at claw, I and my comrades were quickly closing in on our 'Drop off' point, I don't really know why it can be classified as a "drop" off point, we can fly after all.

Arriving at the 'Ever free' forest, we circle around a certain area looking for a good clearing, spotting one, 'Ripper' the groups scout signals the rest of us and flies down to the clearing, it odd, it's almost…unnatural…..but it's the ever free forest that were in, so there's bound to be a lot of unnatural stuff going on.

Landing on the soft, grass floor of the forest with a 'thud' from our shiny metal plating, 'Scar', 'Razor' and myself quickly move into position, to make sure nothing gets the drop on the rest of our group while they set up their equipment. The Snow has all but stopped falling, the floor is still somewhat covered in snow though, there are some patches of grass that are growing through the snow

'Tiny' being the biggest, largest and strongest of our group was unpacking all the heavier armour in large ruck sacks on either side for the rest of the group so they didn't have to fly all the way here with their heavy armour.

My brother 'Fang' is the leader of the group, he is busy giving orders to 'Erith', 'Wraith', 'Tear', 'Jack', and 'Hank'.

All of them varying in colours shape and sizes, we all look almost identical: brown feathers on our bodies and white feathers on our chests. Our beaks are also pretty much the same, the only difference is our attitudes and feelings about things - so who we are in a manner of speaking, we look the same, but we are different….well we may look the same to others, but to ourselves we can tell who is who.

"Okay, area looks clear"

I hear my brother 'Fang' say

"Okay, move out, secure a perimeter, then we move out, the scouting party was headed in this direction to ponyville, so we just need to follow their tracks, see what happened to them"

"Maybe they are still at ponyville? Perhaps their just resting or something?"

Tear suggests with an almost flat tone - he never did like some of the griffins in the scout party that vanished, still, it was our mission to see them back safely and find out what they know so far, even if some of us didn't want to.

_Hhhhhhiiissssss_

"Did you guys hear that?"

Wraith shouts as he readies his crossbow and prepares to fire into the surrounding snow-covered bushes

"Stand Down"

Fang grabs the front of wraiths' crossbow

"It was probably just some animal, only attack if they come into our line of sight or show hostility"

Fang's aggression was very clear in his voice, he wasn't in the mood for any mess ups.

"Heh, no kidding it was probably just some animal, that there's what worries me"

Erith mutters, earning a glare from Fang

Fang then gives out his orders

"Okay, everyone gear up, Tiny; you're coming with us"

Fang gestures to himself and me, we did work best as a team after all.

Tiny acknowledges the order with a silent nod, he always was the big strong silent type

Moving into the ice-covered bush is easy enough, though it gets very uncomfortable when the ice melts under your armour and you have to walk or fly around with damp cloth on damp feathers or fur (it depends on species you are), and every time I think all the animals are off hiding in their homes to keep the cold out I hear that hissing noise….and I don't recall ever hearing a creature sound quiet like that.

"Hey, you okay?"

Fangs voice snaps me out of my train of thought

"uh yea, I'm fine, just wondering…."

"Wondering what?"

He asks me in a somewhat uncaring tone

"uh…about…..ya' know…..if Equestria really IS responsible for the scouting parties disappearing….and if it's because of something bad….I don't know…it just doesn't seem like them"

Fang stops dead in his tracks suddenly and turns around to glare at me

"You aren't AFRAID of them…..ARE you?"

He growls at me

"W-W-W-What? Afraid? No, nonononononono, I'm not afraid of them, its just-"

"Just WHAT? If you're not afraid of them then what is it?"

"It….it's nothing-"

"It'd better be nothing"

Fang growls at me again

We were both so busy talking that we walked straight into Tiny, he was glaring off into the surrounding bushes

"What is it tiny?"

Fang asks, knowing that Tiny doesn't just stop unless he's sure of something

"…..we're being hunted"

Tiny's gruff voice comes from his motionless face, his tone also emotionless

"Crap, can you tell by what?"

Fang quietly whispers as he readies his crossbow

"No, I know it's out there, but it's very good at keeping hidden…..whatever it is"

*Rustle*

Whatever it is, it's getting closer

"Orders?"

Tiny asks as he readies his hammer

"Pull back to the others, let them know they need to be on alert"

Tiny acknowledges with a silent nod and begins slowly walking backwards, keeping an eye on our backs as we make our way back to the others

Upon arriving back to the others, I notice they have setup a small camp, we needed the rest from flying all the way here from the griffon take off point back in the kingdom….needed a rest…..oh how we- or more accurately: _I_ Needed a rest, the others were more used to that much flying, not me though, this was also my second mission within Equestria's Borders. The last one was a breeze, all I had to do was come in, act friendly, recon the area, and report any changes in the pony's behaviour or any military action…..but this mission…a whole scouting party; vanished without a trace. They had some of the best troops we had within that party, the king chose them himself to do that mission, what with that giant metal….._'thing'_ in the sky…..whatever it was, it was more close to Equestria's capital: Canterlot, then any other region or known settlement…maybe that's what happened to them….something from the thing perhaps?

_*Rustle* *Hiss*_

The constant noises coming from the surrounding half frozen forest broke me out of my train of thought, only then did I realize that I was getting cold again, the sudden numbness in my talons and my tail, my wings feel like their turning into ice-sickles, but it will wear off when we get out of this frozen heap and to a warm fire

"What is it, sir?"

Wraith's voice momentarily drowns out the almost whisper like hissing coming from the surrounding frozen bush

"Tiny says we're being hunted and because of the constant hissing noises, I'm guessing he's right, keep your guard up, we'll make a small fire, warm ourselves up and continue towards the nearest settlement….uh….'Ponyville' I think it was called"

Fang Replies, holding back a sneeze, it really was starting to get cold again, I guess the heat we worked up getting here was wearing off….i just couldn't wait to get out of this forest, the cold aside, that hissing sound is starting to worry me; I've NEVER, in my entire LIFE, heard an animal sound like that

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

We all hear scars blood curling scream coming from somewhere in the frozen forest. Only then do I realize, the hissing noises have stopped, perhaps whatever it is has gotten to Scar?

I just KNOW I'm gonna hate myself for this, but…..scars a teammate, he'd do the same for me

"SIR, I'd like to go look for him; bring him back if possible, if not, then ill report whatever's left"

I say, masking my fear with a cough

"…..very well, trooper, go bring him back…..and I must say….."

I turn to leave into the forest, after my missing Associate

"I'm proud of you…your becoming a REAL griffon…I won't forget this, little brother"

Those words make me momentarily feel warm instead of freezing, my brother was at LAST feeling proud of me, was he too scared to go after scar with the strange noises? Didn't matter to me, what did matter was he was starting to think of me as a brother he could be proud of, not ashamed of…..that would keep me going.

With a silent nod, I run into the frozen bush, in the direction that scars screams were coming from moments ago, the deeper into the forest I go though, the more that warm, happy, brave feeling starts to leave me: what if the things that got scar get me? Sure my brother is proud of me…..but

-NO I won't let him down again.

_***hisssss**_*

That same, familiar, yet mysterious hissing noise…coming from RIGHT behind me…this is it

I quickly spin around, preparing myself to face whatever it is; my crossbow in my left talon, my righ talon, I hold my sword, whatever this thing is, I'll bring its carcass back to my brother, show him he can be proud of m-

"what in the kings name….?"

What _IS_ that thing?!


	23. Forest Of Terror

_(Told from the perspective of a griffin soldier)_

A creature…..the likes of which I had NEVER seen before, stood before me, its skin…or more accurately; its exo-skeleton, darker than the night sky itself, its eyeless head stared into my soul…I could feel it watching me, almost as if it was studying me, but by the way its lips were beginning to peel back to reveal a row of the sharpest teeth I have ever seen…..suggested it had other plans for me.

I quickly brought my crossbow to bare and fired at the creature, though I was scared out of my mind, my crossbow bolt manages to hit the creature in the chest…though the bolt tears into the creature, the creatures blood seems to eat the bolt, the drops of its yellow-green blood then begins to eat away at the forest floor itself, leaving a small burnt hole, as if the ground were burned with fire from the sun itself. What kind of monster is this?!

Though the creature now has a wound in its chest, it seems only to anger it as it brings its tail I had not seen, and knocks me to the ground, I quickly scramble for my sword which was knocked from my grasp, I can't find it, so I do the next best thing that comes to mind: I cower and run

Though I am the fastest in our family, the creatures hiss informs me that it's not far behind me

"FANG, BROTHER, ANYONE, HEEEEEELP!"

I scream as loudly as I can, hoping to the gods that my team mates can hear my cry for help

The creature leaps, pouncing directly on top of me, we slid along the frozen forest floor a few feet, coming to a halt in front of a snow-covered tree, a few drops of snow are shaken free and fall around me, some land on the creature, but the monster pays it no mind, concentrating on me…..its prey.

I'm not sure when he showed up or how long he was there, but Wraith quickly leaps from atop a nearby frozen tree and uses his shoulder to ram the creature off of me.

The creature seems only slightly fazed

I feel a pair of talons roughly pull me to me upright, I look to the owners and see Erith. He and Wraith had come to my aid…..thank the gods. I only hope they are enough to defeat the monster

The creature unleashes an unnatural Screech and charges at Wraith, Erith and I are apparently not even worth a second glance

Though Wraith had gotten the best of the creature before, it seemed to be a superior opponent now that it was focused on Wraith instead of me, Wraith tried to stand his ground, but when the creature charged at him, it was obviously too strong, wraith had dug his claws into the ground, and it tore him from the ground as if it was yanking out a flower.

The creature brutally threw Wraith into the tree Erith and I were standing at, too shocked to move, Wraith was the bravest of the two of us, and while Erith was still braver than myself, he seemed too shocked at the appearance of the creature, I don't blame him, it was NOTHING like anything we had ever seen before.

I can swear I heard something break in Wraiths body. The force of the impact was even great enough to severely damage the tree, chips of wood, sticks, snow, grass, dirt, feathers and blood flew In all directions, and splattered against the tree, now I was REALLY terrified, Wraith got his name for being a scary, and nearly unbeatable opponent…..and this THING had just rendered him incapacitated with a single blow…..we were SO in trouble.

"D-D-D-DON'T JUST STAND THERE, _**R-R-R-R-RUN!**_"

Wraith commands us as blood begins to pour from his mouth, the impact must have fractured several bones AND ruptured some of his insides…he wasn't going to survive if we left him with that THING…..but what else could we do? It had just beaten him with a wound in its chest and it didn't even seem fazed by the wound…..we would just have to listen to Wraith and run for our lives…though my brother would be ashamed of me…..i don't really care anymore…..there were more important things…..like getting the group together to take this thing down….I highly doubt it would be satisfied with just ONE feast…..it would come for us sooner or later.

Erith and Myself Ran, we ran as fast as our talons would take us, we couldn't fly for two reasons, the first, there was too much snow obscuring the trees, we wouldn't be able to break through the frozen canopy of the forest and the vines hanging down would entangle us, we'd be like piñatas to that creature, and the second, if we flew, we wouldn't be able to find our way back to the others, it was FAR too difficult to see ground based things from the sky, Especially in the snow.

Erith and myself continue running, our throats getting sore from Rapidly breathing in frozen air, we were getting tired, but we hadn't put enough distance between us and that…..THING

After a few hours of none stop running, We stop only for a moment, skidding to a halt next to a frozen tree…..and we see blood and chips of wood scattered here and there, the tree had a very, VERY familiar mark on it

"W….w-we've been running in circles?! But…but we've been running for HOURS in a straight LINE….HOW could we be back here?!"

I shout to no one in particular, as if Erith knew what was going on

But then I noticed it, Erith wasn't next to me, he wasn't here…..

"ERITH! ERITH WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I shout as loud as I can, possibly louder than before because now, I was VERY terrified; I wasn't being chased by the creature….or was i? I was all alone…..all alone….well….-

_**Hissss**_

-….in a manner of speaking

I don't stop to think, or even look for Erith, that thing was here, it was after ME now, Erith was probably already dead, Wraith was Dead, it wouldn't be long before I joined them, unless I found my brother and the others…..we had to get out of here, regroup, give the mission to another team, ANYTHING, I couldn't keep this up anymore, I was tired, I could barely stand but I forced myself to run onward, if I dint, I'd meet the same fate as Wraith and Erith

I ran, through snow, through frozen bushes, through tall, cold grass, the wind was picking up now, the cold air whipping my face as I ran, snow began to cloud my vision but that creatures growling and hissing told me the THING was not slowing down, if anything, it was getting faster, or I was getting slower…

I see a clearing, using what strength remains, I charge my way through the frozen bushes and grass and prickly thorns and sharp branches, getting starched and stung all over my body, but there was a clearing, perhaps I was home free.

No…..no this can't be, a Cliff reveals itself to me through the frozen, blistering winds…but….i…oh if ONLY I had gotten here sooner, I could have flown away to safety. The sky above me was rough and unforgiving, but at least it was relatively safe….it's almost as if the clouds in the far distance were taunting me…I was too tired to take off and keep myself in the air, I would surly fall to my death in the raging frozen rivers below…..or get shredded by the ragged rocks…..but perhaps….perhaps it was better than-

_**HISSSSSSS**_

-the alternative. I stood no chance against the creature…..and I knew it, I could die fighting like a griffin…..but it wouldn't be a fight, it would be as if swatting a fly to that creature…..i had only one choice…..

"FORGIVE ME FANG!"

I shout, as a tears roll down my eyes, using the last of my strength, I throw myself over the frozen cliff edge, plummeting towards the frozen jagged rocks and the frozen raging river below…..this is the end, and I know it.

I close my eyes as the world rushing by me turns to darkness…here I come Erith and Wraith…forgive me Fang….im sorry I failed you.


	24. No End In Sight

(This chapter takes place the same time as 'Forest Of Terror')

"WHERE THE FUCK IS OUR BACKUP?!"

One of the ponies in silver armour, though now covered in blood, shouts to the human carrying the radio equipment over the sound of Xenomorph the Xenomorphs hissing and roaring, things being broken, weapons firing non-stop and the unmistakable screams of agony coming from those that ran out of ammo or didn't notice Xenomorphs sneaking up on them. The human gives the pony a sad look

"ITS JUST US SIR, ALL OVER FREINDLIES ARE EITHER OUT OF RANGE OR DEAD!"

He shouts as he loads his pulse rifle, running to the front of the throne room where the others were, passing a few ponies and soldiers running back for ammo or dragging the dead and wounded.

"It's been an honour serving with you, sir!"

The human shouts one last time as he throws his weapon to the ground and pulls out a satchel of grenades, arming them and running through the door where the Xenomorphs were swarming in from.

"ROOKIE, NO DON'T!"

The pony shouts, but to no avail as the grenades detonate with a defining roar and knocking everyone in the room to the floor, dust, blood and empty shells lay across the room. Xenomorph blood having eating away at most of the throne room entrance, the soldiers all slowly collect themselves and begin barricading the remains of the entrance with whatever they can find, being much harder now that the Xenomorphs had torn nearly everything in the room to pieces, whether it was breathing before or not.

"Damn kid, why'd ya have to go and do that….."

The pony mutters to himself as he lay on the floor, covered in pieces of debris and blood

"Well….at least he didn't die painfully?"

One of the other survivors, a human in tattered armour and a blood-stained rag holding a bandage over his now, mangled right eye

The pony commander still can't shake the feeling of blame, he begins to reply, but simply trails off, distracted by his thoughts

"….that's one way of looking at it I suppose…..but as his superior I should have-"

_Should have what? What could I have done? I would have preferred to die in his place….but then these idiots wouldn't have a commander. And most of them don't know what to do in a situation like the one were currently chest-deep in…should I have…..should I have had someone else died in his place- NO….no one should have to die like this….._

"Sir? We should really prepare for another assault, there's not a snow-ball's chance in hell that the Xeno's would give up so easily"

One of the pony soldiers asks, his helmet having been knocked off by a Xenomorph and disappeared among the bodies. His head also bore a few cuts and bruises, most notably a long deep gash which took out his left eye from where a Xenomorph had gotten too close.

"Uh….yes…..your right soldier…..you help tend to the wounded, I'll help with the-"

But as the pony in charge looked over at the door, he saw that there was no wood intact, no furniture they could use as a barricade

"HERE THEY COME!"

One of the humans screams as he runs back into the room and grabs the nearest ammo clip and slamming it into his pulse rifle

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we are FUCKED, I saw a carrier, a ravenger and a praetorian leading at least 300 Xenomorphs, and they looked _**pissed!**_"

The human then aimed his pulse rifle at the door and waited for the inevitable

The pony in charge knew the situation was dire….even Suicidal, but didn't help that now he could practically see the morale leave the survivors

"IMCOMMI-"

A pony tried to shout but was cut off mid-sentence as a large scythe shaped blade came through the walls and cut his entire body in half

"SWEET FUCKING CHRIST!"

The ponies' human partner shouted upon seeing his partner getting sliced down the middle by the massive scythe-claw

"YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

The human shouted in rage as he ran through the newly made hole in the castle wall and began firing at the Xenomorph responsible for killing his comrade.

"Okay, we're setting her down, it's going to be a bit rough though"

The pilot says into the intercom over the roar of the dropship's engines

"You can join me when you land, I'll get off here"

Luna shouts as she jumps out of the moving ship, spreading her wings and speeding towards Ponyville, more specifically, the location where Dwayne and Karl were last seen, seemingly not taking notice of the ocean of black which is about to crash over the town

Quickly spotting Dwayne firing at several Lurkers, Luna quickly flies with as much strength as she can muster for her wings and nearly crashes into several rooftops along the way

Arriving with a powerful gust of wind, Dwayne looks over to Luna

"What the- What are you doing here?! It's not safe here!"

Dwayne shouts at her, but quickly covers his mouth

"Oh, sorry about that, didn't mean to shout, but you REALLLLLLLLY shouldn't be here, it's about as unsafe as it can get….and it's about to get whole lot worse"

Dwayne gestures to the ocean of black which is now in the streets and speeding towards them

"NEVER mind that, where is Karl!?"

She shrieks at him, and like he did before, she quickly covers her mouth

"oh dear, I'm sorry, but like you said, with the…..well that"

Luna gestures to the Xenomorphs which are almost within their vicinity

_Wait a minute!_

Luna's mind quickly lights up with an idea

Focusing her magic, her horn glowing a bright, deep, Blue; Luna aims her horn at the Xenomorph mass quickly approaching, then at the ground.

"What are you-"

Dwayne attempts to question Luna on what she is doing when every object in the street, and even the doors off of houses gain a blue aura and fly into the street to form a massive wall

"Clever, but they'll just climb over it"

Dwayne remarks

"Indeed, but I have bought ponyville at least a few more minutes"

Luna replies, before looking back at the healthy and wounded humans and ponies alike.

"Now where is Karl?"

Luna gives Dwayne what could be mistaken for, if not for the current situation; a glare.

"He's being treated by a mare over there"

Dwayne points to a make-shift bunker

Dwayne attempts to Tell Luna something, but before he can even open his mouth; Luna Sprints towards The make-shift bunker.

Upon arriving at the make shift bunker, Luna spots Karl, and a very familiar mare

"BLISS?!"

Luna shrieks in happiness

"LUNA!?"

The mare replies, the two run and embrace each other in a loving hug

"OOOH….ITS BEEN SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!"

The mare 'Bliss' shouts in happiness.


End file.
